


Da Penitência Ao Amor

by GabrieleBastos, Nninna



Series: Penitência e Redenção [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 40,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleBastos/pseuds/GabrieleBastos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nninna/pseuds/Nninna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando o falecido arcanjo Gabriel e um bebê Castiel aparecem para os Winchester depois que Deus resolveu dar uma segunda chance aos seus filhos, mortos ou não. A vida dos irmãos dá uma volta de 360 graus pois além de quatro Arcanjos e dois Serafins eles ainda terão que lidar com as jovens Lizzie Milligan e Amy Stuart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta mesma história esta sendo postada em dois sites diferentes.

Prólogo 

 

 

ESCURIDÃO.

Todos os dias para Elisabeth Milligan resumiam-se a essa palavra.  
Ao nascer a jovem perderá a mãe e a visão, foi adotada por uma senhora de idade avançada que tinha apenas uma filha, no entanto ambas viviam em desentendimento o que obrigou Elisabeth a manter-se afastada da irmã mais velha e do sobrinho que mal conheceu. Embora tivesse todos os motivos para se ressentir da vida, isso nunca foi uma opção para ela. Dona de uma fé inimaginável Elisabeth manteve-se temente à Deus e seus desígnios, tornou-se muito querida na pequena cidade onde morava e quando sua mão adotiva falecera, a jovem passou a viver no convento local.

SOLIDÃO.

Todos os dias para Elisabeth eram vazios.  
No entanto naquele dia em especial sentia-se ainda mais só, tinha um sentimento de falta, uma angustia sem explicação, a falta de algo que ela não sabia exatamente explicar. Embora já havia se acostumado com sua condição, ás vezes o isolamento era insuportável.

FÉ.

Todos os dias na vida de Elisabeth eram movidos por esta pequena palavra.  
Naquela noite, antes de deitar para dormir Elisabeth sentou em sua cama e como em todas as demais noites ela rezou.

"Deus meu pai, eu sou grata por todas as bênçãos que tem me dado, por nunca me desamparar e por seu amor incondicional para a humanidade. Senhor não quero ser egoísta mas meu pai eu não sei o que há comigo, sinto uma angústia, uma inquietação, me sinto presa, sinto que me falta uma parte, talvez a mais importante para que eu seja feliz, eu sei que o Senhor tem muitas coisas para resolver, muitas pessoas que realmente precisam, mas meu Deus eu não quero mais me sentir assim. O mundo tão cheio e eu aqui me sentindo afogada na solidão, Por favor Pai eu realmente preciso de ajuda e sei que o senhor é bondoso e nunca abandona seus filhos, rogo para que me ajude mas que não seja feita minha vontade e sim a sua, que seja feito o melhor não só para mim mas também para meus irmãos e irmãs.  
Eu não sei se pode me ouvir, mas peço que ajude, peço que me ouça.  
Amém!"

 

ORAÇÃO.

ELE estava sentado numa poltrona enquanto ouvia as inúmeras orações que chegavam, na maioria das vezes ouvir tantas e ao mesmo tempo provocava-lhe uma insuportável dor de cabeça. As futilidades e hipocrisias que ouvia machucavam seu ser, mas naquela noite em meio a tanta podridão, um clamor chamou sua atenção, a verdade nas palavras, a verdadeira humildade, o pedido que vem do fundo da alma, aquela sim era uma oração de verdade, mas o que mais o chocou não foram a fé ou o amor direcionados, o que o fez parar e refletir, o que se prendeu em sua cabeça, foi ouvir da boca da jovem uma frase que ele não normalmente não queria lembrar " Sei que o senhor é bondoso e nunca abandona seus filhos!" Ele fez o melhor para os filhos, queria que aprendessem a viver sem sua supervisão, que usassem suas escolhas para crescer e evoluir mas a questão é que os filhos não achavam isso, seus meninos se sentiam abandonados, embora esse nunca foi o caso.  
O tempo que passou com os humanos, o fez ver o quanto errou em seu julgamento, ele deveria ter ficado no céu, ninguém sofreu mais que ele ao ver seu adorado filho cair, ninguém sofreu mais ao ver Gabriel desistir do céu e ir embora, viver como um pagão, seus filhos lutando pelo poder, se corrompendo, isso doeu e ainda dói! Dói saber que quando os deixou, eles perderam totalmente o controle. Quando Castiel, seu pequeno Serafim, um dos mais valentes, se tornou uma versão distorcida de um Deus, ele quase interviu, quase puxou seu pequeno garoto em seu colo e embalou em seu amor. Mas sabia que não era a hora, seus meninos na jaula ainda precisavam aprender antes que ele pudesse intervir.  
Seus dois filhos erraram procurando fazer o melhor, erraram para tentar provar que são bons e agora precisam aprender. Contudo doía ver Miguel sofrer com sua ausência, seu pequeno soldado tomou conta da situação quando ficaram sozinhos mesmo quando ele errou, fez por pensar ser o melhor e saber de sua dor na prisão machucava demais.  
Mais enfim a dor de seus filhos iria passar, agora que Elisabeth está pronta, Ele percebe que é o momento de voltar à ativa. A situação do céu, estava indo de mal a pior, era hora de tomar as rédeas de sua casa e fazer as coisas se acertarem, para ele, para os filhos, para os Winchester e para a doce menina Elisabeth.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá queridos, Gabriele e eu estamos contentes em trazer nossa fanfic para o AO3 e esperamos que gostem de ler tanto quanto gostamos de escrevê-la.

Para os Winchester aquele era apenas um caso comum. Infelizmente as coisas tomaram um rumo inesperado, e agora Sam estava deitado numa cama de hotel barato, por causa de um tornozelo torcido, não que isso fosse novidade, afinal machucados e hotéis decadentes era algo comum em sua vida. O que tornava diferente, além do fato de fazer poucos meses que ele havia se recuperado de um braço quebrado, era que Dean seu irmão mais velho, estava tentando controlar a marca de Caim, e era esse o motivo do incomodo que ele sente desde que passaram trinta minutos que seu irmão saiu para comprar algo para o jantar e ainda não voltou. A espera o levou a tal nível de tensão que quando, um suave rufar de asas foi ouvido, ele apenas teve tempo de pegar sua arma e apontar na direção do som, ficando surpreso ao ver uma pequena garota que chupava um pirulito tranquilamente sentada na mesa de jantar.  
\- Olá garoto! – O anjo desconhecido saudou debochadamente, enquanto descia da mesa e caminhava em sua direção como se a arma não a intimidasse. O que provavelmente era verdade, a cada passo dado por ela, Sam procurava um jeito de pegar a espada angelical em sua mochila. Decidindo que o melhor jeito de defesa no momento era tentar distrair o anjo e torcer para ele ser idiota e cair nessa, Sam pôs-se a perguntar – Quem diabos é você? Como conseguiu nos encontrar?   
\- Oh Samsquatcha! Você parte meu coração ao não reconhecer quem morreu para salvar seu traseiro. – O jovem Winchester fitou a desconhecida, tentando lembrar qual dos aliados perdidos ela poderia ser, apesar de que o pirulito acompanhado da saudação familiar fosse um forte indicador. Somente quando chegou aos dourados olhos ele pôde identifica-la.  
\- Gabriel ?! – Sam mal podia conter a surpresa - Mas você... você estava morto?! Como você voltou? Quando? – A confusão do jovem Winchester parecia divertir o Arcanjo.  
\- Nossa Gigantor, não imaginei que você sentiria tanto minha falta – O Arcanjo disse enquanto voltava a andar em direção a Sam, fazendo com que o mais alto pudesse prestar a devida atenção a nova aparência do Trickester. É claro que ele havia notado a mudança de navio e sexo, mas a roupa de colegial e o cabelo vermelho berrante eram mais que impressionantes.  
\- Sei que estou uma gracinha, mas antes que você queira me chamar para um encontro, eu gostaria de saber onde Dean-o está? - Sam sentiu seu rosto esquentar com as bobagens ditas pelo menor, no entanto a porta abrindo respondeu por ele.  
\- Sammy, não achei sua maldita comida de coelho... – O Winchester mais jovem pôde ver seu irmão analisando a situação, e preparando-se para o embate. – Wow Sammy você deveria ter colocada uma gravata na porta, se bem que com a idade dessa belezinha, ela não deveria nem estar aqui.  
\- Dean-o por mais que seus elogios me enlouqueçam eu já prometi um encontro para o Samuel, se bem que com a quantidade de terça – feiras que passamos juntos, já poderíamos ir para o terceiro encontro – Gabriel disse ao movimentar suas sobrancelhas de forma insinuativa, fazendo com que o rubor no rosto de Sam aumentasse e a expressão de Dean iluminasse com a revelação.  
\- Filho da mãe! – Por um momento Sam quis rir da expressão de seu irmão mais velho, no entanto, Gabriel não lhe deu chances ao tocar em sua cabeça curando-lhe o tornozelo e as demais contusões para em seguida voltar para a cozinha e num estalar de dedos fazer com que travessas de variadas saladas, comidas vegetarianas e doces aparecessem na mesa pequena.   
– Acho melhor se alimentarem antes que eu conte tudo que preciso, pois não acredito que vocês terão tempo ou vontade depois disso – Gabriel parecia tão sério que Sam engoliu em seco, e logo olhou seu irmão a procura de alguma objeção, ficando intrigado quando Dean apenas seguiu até a mesa e apesar de desconfiado pegou um pedaço de torta.   
\- Então posso comer um pedaço disso sem ser transportado para outro universo ou morrer? – Dean usou seu costumeiro tom sarcástico arrancando risos do Trickster que apenas assentiu enquanto tirava uma fatia da mesma torta e logo comendo-a enquanto apontava para que o mais jovem na sala sentasse com eles. – Agora que já estamos todos reunidos e tendo um adorável jantar, você poderia nos dizer como está vivo e principalmente como nos encontrou? - O Winchester mais velho perguntou enquanto levava a boca um pedaço da sobremesa.   
\- Sempre podemos contar com você e sua pressa para estragar algo, mas tudo bem já que vocês não querem os maravilhosos lanches que tão arduamente preparei... – Gabriel deu de ombros obviamente divertido com a irritação dos irmãos – Como podem ver eu estou de volta, e vocês podem agradecer ao papai que retornou aos céus e agora está ordenando a casa. – Sam não sabia o que pensar da declaração do Arcanjo, olhou seu irmão que parecia estar processando os fatos, o rosto de Dean começou a alcançar um forte tom de vermelho, fazendo com o mais jovem soubesse que uma soma de palavrões e praguejamentos estava a caminho.  
\- Inferno sangrento! Você veio até aqui para malditamente nos dizer que Deus decidiu depois de todo esse tempo voltar para casa? Qual é seu maldito problema? Ah e não esqueça o principal, por que diabos isso é de nosso interesse? – Gabriel que já parecia esperar este tipo de reação pegou um dos cupcakes da mesa e colocou no prato de frente a Sam.  
\- O porquê de meu pai voltar para casa não é de sua alçada, o que interessa é que ele está de volta e após alguns dias organizando as coisas, começou a reagrupar os meus irmãos, ressuscitar outros, perdoar alguns e punir outros. – Dean pareceu perder a cor, Sam logo soube que ele pensava em Castiel, no entanto ele não foi o único já que o sorriso dissimulado de Gabriel logo voltou – Dean não tenha sua calcinha em uma torção, seu namorado está bem, papai já falou com ele, e logo Castiel estará de volta, mas primeiro eu preciso continuar meu trabalho, afinal estou aqui para transmitir uma mensagem oficial – Sam ainda estava analisando a questão e principalmente tentando entender o que isso mudaria para eles quando Gabriel apenas continuou. – Apesar da situação de Castiel e do quanto ela os envolva, de todas as novas ações de meu pai a que com certeza afeta vocês, tem a ver com a gaiola.  
Sentindo um frio na espinha, Sam abaixou a cabeça não querendo que qualquer um dos outros percebesse seu temor. Embora os anos já haviam passado, ele ainda lembrava da gaiola e das torturas sofridas, lembrava com dor que seu irmão mais novo ainda sofria na sua prisão e ele não podia fazer nada sobre isso.  
\- Que diabos... O que você está querendo dizer? - Dean parecia furioso.  
\- Eu não fui o único Arcanjo ressuscitado, muito menos o único que recebeu perdão. – Sam não conseguia se concentrar na discussão que seu irmão e o Trickster estavam tendo, nem sequer conseguia raciocinar, fora do fato de que Lúcifer estaria fora da gaiola. Sua cabeça começou a doer de forma compulsiva e a pressão em sua garganta, o fez perceber que talvez estivesse em uma crise de pânico.  
\- Respire Gigantor, nós temos muito o que conversar ainda. – Sentiu o toque suave em sua testa, e se concentrou na voz de seu irmão ao fundo praguejando literalmente Deus e o mundo. - E não se preocupe que pai tem a situação sobre controle.  
\- Situação sobre controle? Você está dizendo que três arcanjos desequilibrados estão soltos e a situação está sobre controle? - Dean parecia estar tendo um aneurisma enquanto gritava, o que não durou muito pois em um piscar de olhos ele estava sentado à mesa com uma fita isolante atando-lhe a boca.  
\- Escute aqui seu imbecil arrogante, eu só estou aqui por que infelizmente os problemas da minha família também envolvem a sua, mas isso não quer dizer que preciso aturar suas idiotices, então faça-me o favor de sentar ai e ficar quieto. – Sam não ficou muito surpreso com as reações do Arcanjo e de seu irmão, embora quando Gabriel tirou a fita do rosto de Dean e o mesmo apenas praguejou baixinho, o mais jovem Winchester realmente se preocupou. – Agora os dois, escutem bem. Meus irmãos são uns paus com asas eu admito, mas papai os perdoou, trouxe Raphael e eu de volta e depois foi para a gaiola. O que importa é que ele e Lúcifer se perdoaram, então papai tirou todos três de lá, no entanto, o irmão de vocês passou muito tempo numa jaula que serviria para conter um arcanjo.  
\- O que isso significa? O que vai acontecer com Adam? - Samuel não poderia deixar de perguntar, ele estava tão preocupado com toda a situação que mal podia conter sua enxurrada de perguntas.  
\- A alma humana não suportaria tanto tempo num lugar daqueles sem desvanecer, por isso Michael tentou proteger Adam colocando-o em sua graça. – Gabriel parecia pesar suas palavras, mas tanto Sam quanto Dean sabiam que nada de bom poderia vir de algo assim. – Não foi tão fácil como eles imaginaram, mas foi ainda pior para tirar a alma de seu irmão e reconstruir o corpo, no final foi necessário a graça de dois arcanjos para que tudo corresse bem.  
\- Mas isso não é tudo certo? O que houve? Onde Adam está? – Dean não parecia conseguir controlar a fúria que sentia.  
\- Escutem bem Winchester idiotas, se nada fosse feito a alma de Adam ficaria perdida para sempre na graça de Michael, por isso antes que um dos dois aja feito um animal irracional, espero que fiquem bem ciente que tudo que foi feito foi para o bem de seu irmão.  
\- Gabriel este suspense não está ajudando. – Sam disse de forma clara e educada.  
\- Certo, desculpem por isso – O Arcanjo realmente parecia arrependido o que era bem estranho para Sam. – Para separar alma e graça foi preciso a intervenção de outro arcanjo, mas tanto a minha graça quanto a de Raphael não poderiam suportar a força de Michael, então foi preciso que Lúcifer intervisse, já que ambos têm a graça semelhante.   
\- Você esta dizendo que o Diabo...  
\- Não somente isso, mas o processo enfraqueceu meus irmãos e ainda existe a ligação estranha que fez com que Lúcifer fosse puxado para ela. – Ao ver a expressão chocada que os irmãos ostentavam Gabriel acrescentou – Resumindo meus irmãos e o seu estão ligados por tempo indeterminado e precisam de um lugar para ficar já que Adam está vivo e não pode ficar no céu, este é o motivo que me trouxe aqui, papai quer saber se vocês podem abrigar seu irmão e os meus?


	3. Capítulo 2

Gabriel olhava de um irmão para o outro, ele sabia que os Winchester não estavam satisfeitos com as respostas que estavam recebendo, no entanto ele era o Mensageiro de Deus e iria até o fim para cumprir seu trabalho.  
\- Deixa ver se entendi, você está querendo dizer que precisamos abrigar Satanás? – Dean perguntou cheio de sarcasmo.  
\- Adam ainda está com Lúcifer e Miguel, por que eles têm que ficar juntos até toda essa situação da graça que foi dividia passar, eles vão trazê-lo assim que for seguro para o garoto - Disse o Trickster em um raro momento sério.  
\- Espera como assim juntos? - Dean pergunta.   
\- Bem, acho que a palavra “junto” é auto explicativa, mas como você é lento eu explico novamente, meus irmãos, dividiram a graça com o seu, para restaurar a alma dele, então agora têm que conviver por um tempo, eles estão cuidando do Adam até que o mesmo possa vir para ficar... seja lá onde vocês ficam! – disse o Arcanjo.   
Sam e Dean estavam tentando absorver tudo, o retorno dos arcanjos, a volta de Adam, tudo. Eram muitas informações para apenas dois seres humanos. Sam se perguntava por que a vida deles tem que ser tão enrolada? Dean por outro lado parecia ainda estar preso no processo de compreensão dos fatos.  
\- Gente a verdade é que meus irmãos estão dispostos a mudar...- Gabriel foi rudemente interrompido.   
\- Ok, corta a balela, quando eles vão vir? - Dean pergunta ríspido.   
\- Bem assim que ele estiver pronto, mas eu não sou o Arcanjo da cura esse é Rafael que está cuidando de Adam! - Fala o Arcanjo.   
\- É o Cas quando vem? - Dean pergunta parecendo não conseguir conter a curiosidade e Sam logo nota o sorriso sacana de Gabriel.   
\- Seu namorado, eu já ia me esquecendo da situação dele, é bem engraçada se você parar para pensar, eu já volto! - Gabriel fala para logo em seguida desaparecer.  
\- Filho de uma... - Dean não tem tempo de terminar a frase, por que Gabriel aparece novamente só que dessa vez ele tem um garoto no colo. Um belo garotinho, que parecia ter uns dois anos, o pequeno tinha grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis, cabelo preto e coberto por um sobretudo que parecia enorme em seu corpo magrinho. O menino sorria para Sam e Dean como se conhecesse os dois, ele tinha um sorriso tão familiar para Dean.   
\- Eu não sabia que você estava trabalhando de babá, Gabe. - Dean disse com deboche em sua voz.   
\- E eu não sou Dean- o! - Respondeu o Arcanjo. - Esse aqui é meu irmão caçula! Seu namorado encolheu Dean! - Completou com um sorriso vitorioso.  
\- Esse é o Castiel? - Dean perguntou e o pequeno garoto bateu palmas ao perceber que seu melhor amigo o reconheceu. Já Gabriel pareceu olhar para o nada como se estivesse ouvindo outra coisa e mais uma vez desapareceu.

Eram quase 23:00h quando os Winchester chegaram ao Bunker, e embora tenham passado apenas cinco horas na estrada, ambos pareciam terrivelmente exaustos. Sam caminhou em direção ao sofá jogando sua mochila no caminho e deitando-se, tinha acabado de fechar os olhos quando escutou uma voz que não devia ser tão reconhecível para ele.   
\- Lugar interessante vocês têm aqui.   
\- Dê o fora Gabriel, passei quase seis horas ouvindo AC/DC e minha cabeça está doendo o suficiente sem ter que te aturar – Ele sabia que insultar o Trickster não era uma boa mas talvez o estresse das últimas horas tivesse acabado de vez com seu bom senso   
\- Wow Sammy, pensei que o mal educado era Dean-o mas talvez tenha me enganado.   
\- Não seria a primeira vez, afinal “quem pensa que Dean era o disfuncional nunca te viu com algo afiado nas mãos” – O Winchester poderia estar exagerando mas a frase dita pelo Arcanjo a anos atrás, assim como tantas outras ainda voltava para lembra-lo da aberração que ele era. Não tendo uma resposta Sam abriu os olhos, e ficou surpreso ao ver que Gabriel ainda estava no sofá de frente ao seu, ele parecia perdido em pensamentos até que num estalar de dedos, uma barra de chocolate materializou em sua mão e um sorriso sacana estampou seu rosto.   
\- Sammy-boy às vezes esqueço do seu bom humor, mas agora seja um bom menino e vá acordar seu irmão pois ainda temos assuntos para resolver.   
\- Gabriel eu só preciso dormir um pouco e depois disso você pode voltar e nos dizer qualquer coisa que iremos fazer, agora só me faça o favor de sair e claro nunca mais me chamar de Sammy também ajudaria muito. – O mais alto sabia que não ia adiantar mas como não era conhecido por desistir tão fácil, ele lançou sua arma mais mortal, seus olhos de cachorrinho carente.   
-Gigantor você sabe mesmo como derreter uma dama, mas adivinha só, essa sua tática não vai funcionar, agora levanta esse traseiro daí e vá chamar Dean. – Sam bufou mas acabou obedecendo o arcanjo e indo buscar o irmão. Chegando no quarto do Winchester mais velho, Sam se surpreendeu ao encontra-lo dormindo abraçado ao pequeno Castiel, a imagem era tão fofa que Samuel não resistiu, tateando os bolsos da calça que usava, ele apanhou o celular para num clique silencioso fotografar a cena ele conferiu a imagem com um sorriso de pequena felicidade porem foi até a cama para delicadamente sacudir os ombros de seu irmão.  
\- Dean cara, você precisa levantar, Gabriel está aqui e precisa falar conosco – Seu irmão abriu os olhos no momento em que ouviu seu nome, ele parecia tenso mas no minuto seguinte baixou com cuidado o bebê de seu colo, levantou rápido e sem falar nada foi em direção à sala de estar.   
\- Qual o maldito problema agora? Por que você está aqui? E por que você nos largou num motel com um bebê Castiel sem uma palavra sobre como aconteceu. Ah e fala baixo que o Cas está dormindo! - Dean rosnou.   
\- Eu vim explicar tudo sobre o Cassie! - Dean fez sinal para que o Trickster prosseguisse. - Então... como eu disse antes de ter que sair, aconteceu algo bem interessante... - Gabriel parecia estar entre divertido e preocupado – Papai resolveu o problema da Graça que estava em posse de Metatron, mas ela era muito fragilizada e pequena por isso precisávamos tomar uma medida extrema para ajudar Castiel.  
\- Então é por isso que ele está assim? Ele está bem? - Dean estava uma pilha de nervos e Sam se assim fosse possível sentia-se mais esgotado do que antes.   
\- Na verdade estamos com um pequeno problema por isso estou aqui. – Sam não queria nem imaginar o que estava por vir, afinal se os anjos não poderiam resolver o problema de Castiel como é que eles iriam? Gabriel como já estava tornando-se um enorme padrão simplesmente sumiu para logo em seguida voltar trazendo em seu colo o pequeno Castiel que olhou em volta da sala até que seus grandes olhos azuis encontraram Dean e logo brilharam em lagrimas não derramadas.  
\- Dee! – O pequeno gritou e logo estava se retorcendo para sair do colo de Gabriel, embora o mais surpreendente não foi ver Castiel fazendo tamanha manha, mas sim ver Dean esticar os braços e apanha-lo em seu colo com tamanha familiaridade, fazendo com que o bebê enrolasse sua mãozinha na camisa dele e levasse um dedo a boca soltando leves soluços.  
\- Shii está tudo bem, você esta seguro agora. – Dean passava a mão nas costas de Castiel – Por que diabos você foi acorda-lo seu imbecil? - Dean perguntou acusatório.  
-Eu só ouvi ele murmurar, por isso fui busca-lo afinal se bem me lembro quando era um principiante Castiel não gostava de dormir sozinho por isso era bem normal ouvir seus murmúrios se alguém o deixasse só e como eu sei que vocês têm essa ligação toda especial.... - O Trickster parecia realmente ofendido no começo mas depois um certo divertimento tomou conta do rosto do Arcanjo.   
\- Gabriel agora que o Cas está bem, você pode nos contar como foi que fizeram isso com ele? - Perguntou Sam, com sua infinita curiosidade Nerd.   
\- Raphael e Papai tiveram que regredir o navio dele, para que sua graça se recuperasse, embora eventualmente ele vai voltar a crescer, por enquanto precisa estar assim. Mas como para Castiel nada é tão simples há mais ou menos meia hora antes de eu leva-lo para vocês, ele pareceu ter lembrado de Dean, isso se gritar Dee a plenos pulmões for qualquer indicação.   
Dean sorriu ao saber que seu amigo tinha lembrado dele, ia levar o garoto para o quarto de novo quando Gabriel forçou uma tosse.   
\- Bem como eu disse eu não fui o único que foi trazido de volta, Balthazar também e ele vai ser de uma grande ajuda para vocês...   
\- Não obrigada a gente se vira! - Dean disse rispidamente.   
\- Como eu ia dizendo antes de ser brutalmente interrompido... Balthazar vai ajudar vocês com o Cassie por que isso faz parte da missão dele e um pouco da minha como sempre foi - Gabriel deu um suspiro, como se boas e distantes lembranças estivessem em sua mente, mas ele continuou. - Ele vai ajudar com a roupa e alimentação de Castiel. E sim Dean-o, anjos inexperientes precisam de comida!   
\- Isso vai ser divertido, por ordem de Deus, Balthazar vai ter que gastar dinheiro com alguém que não é ele! - Dean disse se divertindo, enquanto Castiel estava dormindo em seu colo.   
\- Ok, mas agora eu vou pôr ele para dormir - Anunciou Dean.   
\- Coloca ele perto de você, afinal pequeno Cassie gostava de sentir o calor de alguém enquanto dormia quando era pequeno de verdade! - Gabriel falou com uma tremenda naturalidade, como um irmão mais velho que cuida de seu irmãozinho, e isso fez Dean pensar em quando ele cuidava de Sam quando o mesmo era um bebê, também fez perceber que Gabriel talvez não fosse tão ruim assim.   
Na sala o clima ficou meio estranho, Gabriel não queria ir, era como se algo o prendesse naquele lugar, mas ele sabia muito bem que a única coisa ou melhor pessoa que o prendia era Sam, o Arcanjo desde que tinha retornado não pode deixar de notar as mudanças no garoto. Sammy estava tão mais bonito, tão mais homem...   
\- Gabriel, você.... Por que escolheu esse corpo? – O arcanjo sorriu, sabia que a pergunta viria, mas ele não imaginou que seria tão na lata, era um pouco desconfortável falar nisso, então Gabriel fez um pirulito aparecer em seus lábios e mudou a postura.   
\- Como isso é rude, Sammy! Não se fala assim com uma dama. - Brincou fingindo uma indicação, depois deu um longo suspiro prosseguiu. - Eu tô na fila de espera, sabe o papai tem muitos corpos para trabalhar e eu posso e esperar, já que eu tinha esse outro receptáculo, e de verdade eu prefiro que papai trabalhe nos corpos novos de Mike e Lucie, por que não queremos outro Apocalipse! - Falou com um sorriso triste nos lábios.   
\- Entendo e agradeço! - Falou Sam com sinceridade, ele podia ver nos olhos a verdade, é sentia orgulho e admiração pelo Arcanjo, afinal o ser celestial estava se sacrificando por eles e pelo resto do mundo de novo.   
\- Eu tenho que ir, acho que terão mais algumas surpresas ainda hoje! - Gabe Falou, piscou e sumiu.

 

Bem, podia até ter mais surpresas, mas naquela noite Sam só queria dormir, pensando nisso ele caminhou para seu quarto depois de recolher seus pertences que outrora estavam na sala. Não querendo esperar demais e perder mais horas de seu precioso sono o Winchester mais jovem tirou seus sapatos e jeans, se jogou na cama pensando seriamente em pedir a Deus para que só fosse acordado no amanhecer. Quando os primeiros sons de vozes foram ouvidas, Samuel gemeu, por um momento ele apenas pensou em continuar deitado mas logo o aviso de Gabe o trouxe de volta a consciência. Levou apenas três minutos para se vestir e caminhar em direção ao corredor, no entanto antes que entrasse na sala seu irmão o segurou, Dean assim como ele carregava uma pistola em uma mão, embora os irmãos soubessem que o Burker era impenetrável para quaisquer criaturas que não fossem Arcanjos, andar armado ainda era sua maior segurança. Ambos caminhavam em direção a biblioteca, local de onde vinham os sons, porem no primeiro virar de esquina uma sombra surgiu fazendo com que os Winchester apontassem suas pistolas.  
\- Ei rapazes abaixem as armas sou eu! - Disse a voz conhecida.   
\- Bobby! - Disseram juntos.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá queridos!

Perplexos os Winchester continuavam a olhar para o homem que consideravam um pai, embora as recentes notícias tenham sido avassaladoras nada se comparava a isto; ver Bobby vivo e bem ainda era inacreditável.  
\- Bobby...- Dean sussurrou indo em direção ao velho Singer e o abraçando, logo Sam se juntou para abraçar o ressuscitado.  
\- Gente eu entendo que vocês estão felizes em me ver, eu também estou feliz em ver vocês, mas essa coisa de abraço coletivo não é comigo! - Bobby reclamou.  
\- Nem comigo, sério se eu tiver que ver mais disso eu juro que arranco meus olhos! - Disse outra voz bem conhecida.  
-Ah ótimo, Balthazar! - Dean falou com desgosto.  
\- Recue o sarcasmo Winchester, eu nem estaria aqui se não fosse obrigado. – Balthazar estava sentado na biblioteca tomando algo que parecia conhaque. – E por falar em obrigação, onde está meu adorável irmãozinho?  
\- Ele ainda está dormindo mas por que o interesse? – A pergunta deixou Sam desconfiado, afinal foi Castiel quem assassinou Balthazar.  
\- Não é nada o que você está pensando Samuel, infelizmente tenho que ajuda-los a cuidar do pirralho que se você não for lá pegar vai chorar em poucos minutos! - Balthazar falou apontando para Dean e o loiro depois de insultar o anjo intrometido correu para o quarto, pois alguma coisa dentro do primogênito Winchester não queria ver o pequeno Castiel chorando, queria defender o anjinho.  
Quando Dean voltou com Castiel em seu colo, Sam estava conversando com Bobby e Balthazar enquanto aparentemente fazia o café da manhã, ele parecia aceitar as coisas com muita naturalidade ao contrário de Dean que sempre teve problemas com mudanças bruscas. Embora, a situação com Castiel não o incomodava como o esperado.  
\- Bem esse menino é mesmo o Castiel? - Bobby perguntou olhando embasbacado para o bebê de olhos azuis.  
\- É! - O pequeno respondeu, e logo fingiu voltar a dormir.  
\- Ele fazia isso...- Balthazar riu. - Ele fingia dormir para ficar no colo, Gabriel e eu sempre caiamos nessa! - Falou ainda com um pequeno sorriso.  
\- Isso não parece o estilo de Castiel! - Bobby falou ainda analisando o anjinho.  
\- Quando ele era um principiante aprontou bastante, mas quando Gabriel foi embora Cassie foi mandado para Naomi, então ele ficou.... Bem mais sério. - Dava para sentir um pesar na voz de Balthazar, parecia se ressentir por não ter ajudado o irmão mais novo.  
Num time perfeito Gabriel carregando uma criança apareceu no centro da cozinha fazendo Sam derrubar uma pequena pilha de panquecas.  
\- Droga Gabriel qual seu problema? – Sam pareceu ficar imediatamente tenso na presença do Arcanjo – Não sei por que Diabos moramos num Burke se todo tipo de idiota entra aqui sem permissão!  
\- Se eu soubesse que você ficaria tão chateado com minha demora, teria voltado mais rápido Samsquatcha! – O Arcanjo estalou os dedos fazendo com que a bagunça de comida derramada fosse organizada.  
\- Não vai me dizer que esta garotinha é outro anjo que encolheu? - Dean perguntou enquanto tentava comer e carregar Castiel ao mesmo tempo.  
\- Não acredito que vocês não sabem da prole de minha irmãzinha aqui? – Balthazar perguntou sorrindo descaradamente.  
\- Como assim prole? – Sam olhava para a pequena garota que parecia muito à vontade no colo do Trickster.  
\- Balth o que você ainda está fazendo aqui que não foi cumprir as ordens do Pai? – Gabriel lançou um olhar feroz em Balthazar que sorrindo levantou da mesa e foi andando em direção à sala de estar.  
\- Hei imbecis! Alguém tem que abrir a porta para que eu possa sair, afinal só os Arcanjos entram nesta droga sem convite. – Samuel acompanhou o anjo para a porta enquanto seu irmão explicava para Bobby como eles encontraram o Burke.  
\- Se só Arcanjos entram sem convite como você entrou aqui mais cedo? – Sam estava bem interessado na resposta.  
\- Pai me enviou – Foi a resposta simples dado pelo anjo que saiu da casa e desapareceu num bater de asas. Ainda analisando as condições de segurança no Burke Sam retornou à cozinha, o assunto sobre o avô dos meninos e os últimos anos que Bobby não estava presente ainda acontecia mas o jovem Winchester preferiu dar atenção a garota que estava sentada sobre a mesa. A pequena tinha olhos azuis e longos cabelos castanhos, parecia bem tranquila enquanto comia pedaços de maçã.  
\- Você vai ficar aqui ou tem outro lugar para ficar? - Sam perguntou para o Arcanjo que parecia bem à vontade.  
\- Papai me proibiu de usar minha casa ou qualquer dinheiro adquirido de forma desonesta ou por meio de meus poderes, então sim de vez em quando eu tenho que ficar com vocês, imagina como eu tô feliz! - Disse com seu habitual sarcasmo.  
\- Ter você conosco é um sonho realizado! - Dean falou também com sarcasmo e com uma certa pitada de deboche – Agora que temos sua adorável companhia, que tal você explicar quem é a garota?  
\- Sou Hel, mas podem me chamar de Hella se for mais fácil para vocês. – A garota tinha a voz infantil mas se expressa com a naturalidade de um adulto.  
\- Hel como a guardiã do Submundo? – Perguntou Sam  
\- Ela não tem só o nome parecido – Disse Bobby - Ela é a própria ou vocês esqueceram que o arcanjo aí passou uns séculos fingindo ser um deus pagão.  
-As histórias são reais? - Sam não sabia o porquê mas ele não podia evitar o pequeno incomodo que o assolou. – Quer dizer que todas as esposas e filhos existem?  
\- A “mamãezinha” aqui tem duas esposas e vários filhos mas com certeza não vai levar o prêmio de Pai do Ano. – Hel respondeu enquanto descia da mesa e caminhava em direção a Dean e Castiel, quando ela chegou perto o bebê abriu os olhos e sorriu para a pequena – Olá pequeno anjo.  
\- Se você é um pagão secular porque ainda é uma criança? - Perguntou Dean.  
\- Ela não é uma criança, só está usando esta aparência para tentar afetar meu emocional. – Respondeu sombriamente Gabriel.  
\- Falando neste papo de pai e mãe o que houve com seu navio? - Dean com a delicadeza de uma manada perguntou. – Afinal até onde eu lembro você era um cara nanico não uma stripper vestida de colegial.  
\- Dean dê um tempo – Pediu Sam enquanto tomava café - Gabriel está nos ajudando.  
\- Eu não ressuscitei para ter que aturar estas bobagens – Bobby saiu da cozinha ainda reclamando dos idijits que não sabem quando parar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentaremos postar novos capítulos às segundas, quartas e quintas.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentimos pela demora das postagens, está tudo resolvido e depois de hoje as postagens voltaram para segundas, quartas e quintas.

Capitulo 4

O embate entre Gabe e Dean só terminou com a chegada de Balthazar, o anjo voltou trazendo roupas e alimentos para uma criança pequena, embora ele reclamou sobre cada coisa era possível perceber o seu carinho ao falar com Castiel, eles pareciam bons irmãos apesar da situação que levou ao assassinato de Balthazar. Gabe e sua filha ficaram durante algumas horas mas assim como Balthazar no começo da tarde eles partiram. Aproveitando o esvaziamento da casa, os irmãos Winchester passaram a tarde organizando os demais quartos do Bunker.  
Bobby passou seu tempo na biblioteca tentando entrar em contatos com os caçadores conhecidos, e na hora do jantar comentou com os meninos seu desejo de retornar a Sioux Falls. O resultado foi um Dean irritado e Sam preocupado com a situação.  
A partir das mudanças e adaptações uma semana já havia passado e os moradores do Bunker vinham numa boa convivência.   
Dean era uma babá incansável, ele dedicava cada segundo para Cas e sua rotina adaptou-se tão bem à uma criança que Sam ás vezes ficava os observando somente para ver o quanto seu irmão era incrível e amoroso. O Winchester mais jovem chegou a agradecer a Deus por seu irmão depois de ver como Dean entendia cada pequena nuance de Castiel do mesmo jeito que entendeu e ainda entendia Sam.   
Balthazar era presença constante e apesar de passar bastante tempo no céu ele sempre aparecia durante algumas poucas horas para ver como estava Castiel.   
Bobby já havia organizado suas atividades de acordo com a biblioteca, ele pretendia contratar linhas de telefone para o local, e embora isso tenha acalmado os meninos ele ainda pensava em reconstruir sua casa em Sioux Falls.   
Mais a maior mudança ainda vinha da relação de Sam e Gabe, ambos passavam bastante tempo juntos, até mesmo Hel que parecia fazer o possível para infernizar Gabe, assumia outra personalidade quando estava com Sam, ela era uma garota tímida, gostava de ler e ficava sempre perto do Winchester mais jovem, na maioria das vezes a pouca interação que tinha com o Arcanjo era proposta por Sam.  
Porém as coisas para os Winchester nunca ficam calmas por muito tempo, naquele instante enquanto Sam e Gabriel estavam conversando sobre Hel e Dean tentava dar comida saudável para o pequeno anjo que insistia em querer hambúrguer, Bobby saiu da biblioteca com um jornal na mão.  
\- Rapazes! - Bobby chamou e quando os três olharam. - Acredito que vocês tenham um caso.   
\- Um caso? - Sam perguntou, ele tinha receio que seu irmão voltasse a sentir os sintomas da Marca de Caim, afinal nesta última semana Dean parecia nem sequer lembrar dela, e Sam não estava tão certo que seu irmão iria se controlar se voltasse a ação.   
\- Sim! Bem o caso é no Missouri, na cidade de Cape Geraldiau...   
\- Que? - Dean perguntou parando com a colher de comida no ar.   
\- Bem, três corpos foram encontrados, abertos e sem os corações! - Bobby completou.   
\- É a cidade da Cassie certo? - Perguntou Sam.   
\- Sim, nós temos que ir! - Dean disse finalmente levando a colher a boca do pequeno Cas.   
\- Vocês vão fazer o que com o meu irmão? - Gabriel disse.   
\- Enquanto a gente resolve o caso, você poderia dar uma mãozinha com ele! - Dean falou, como se fosse óbvio   
\- A babá aqui é você e eu já tenho muito trabalho a fazer por esses dias, mais anjos vão ser perdoados e alguns não vão falar diretamente com o papai e eu ainda tenho que ver a situação de Adam, Miguel e Luci! - Gabriel falou.   
\- Então o que está fazendo aqui? - Dean falou já quase começando uma nova briga.   
\- Eu vou com vocês, fico com o Castiel no hotel enquanto vocês caçam esta coisa! - Bobby falou antes que mais uma briga entre os dois começasse, até por que ninguém aguentava mais a situação Dean/Arcanjo.   
Gabriel sumiu, Sam foi arrumar as coisas dele e Dean também, Castiel olhava para ele como quem quer falar alguma coisa.   
\- Que foi rapaz? - Dean perguntou.   
\- Machucar Dee! – Falou com lágrimas nos olhinhos.   
\- Nada! devem ser só Lobisomens, eu dou conta, prometo que não vou me machucar! - Dean falou colocando algumas roupas de Castiel em uma mochila de abelha que Balthazar tinha comprado.   
\- Cas am Dee! – Castiel diz e estende os bracinhos para ser colocado no colo, Dean pega-o prontamente.   
\- Eu também! - Fala dando um beijo no topo da cabeça de Cas.   
Quando eles chegaram na sala, encontraram uma cadeirinha de colocar no carro, nela tinha um pequeno volante com botões de barulhos bem irritantes, mas que provavelmente deixariam Castiel entretido durante toda a viagem.   
Quando tudo estava pronto, Castiel bem instalado em sua cadeira, todos entraram no carro e colocaram o pé na estrada.   
Eles tiveram algumas paradas, quer dizer muitas paradas, por que Castiel de meia em meia hora precisava ir ao banheiro, mas de verdade Dean não se importava, ele pararia quantas vezes fosse preciso, Balthazar apareceu uma vez para trazer um bichinho de pelúcia para Cas, era um ursinho, com pelos cor de areia, uma gravata borboleta azul e olhos verdes. Mesmo demorando mais do que o necessário eles chegaram a cidade, Dean estava apenas focado no caso e por mais que Sam soubesse que isso se devia a sua preocupação com Cassie Robinson ele ainda estava atento para como isso iria afetar a marca de seu irmão.   
Eles pegaram dois quartos em um hotel, Bobby se instalou em um deixando Sam, Dean e Cas em outro.   
\- Esta tudo bem Dean? - Perguntou Sam preocupado.   
\- Claro! Na verdade eu estou bem a algum tempo! - Dean respondeu, pensando que o irmão estava perguntando sobre a marca.   
\- Não é sobre isso, eu quero saber em relação a Cassie sabe....   
\- Hei não começa! Eu tô bem Sammy! - Foi a resposta de Dean, enquanto vestia um casaco em Castiel pois estava começando a esfriar, embora o pequeno anjo cooperasse seus olhos azuis não distanciavam de Sam, fazendo com que o Winchester mais jovem se sentisse até um pouco envergonhado.   
\- Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou! - Sam disse virando para mexer em seu notebook, no entanto antes de sentar-se um lufar de asas chamou sua atenção.   
\- Gabe! - Disse   
-Tente de novo! - Respondeu Lúcifer com um sorriso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estão gostando???


	6. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá queridos!

Capitulo 5

 

 

O Winchester mais novo paralisou ao ouvir a voz do Arcanjo, sua mente começou a lembrar do tempo em que ele foi torturado no inferno pelo ser sentado bem a sua frente. Lúcifer mantinha o mesmo sorriso que usava para esfolar, rasgar e cortar sua pele. Aquilo foi demais para Sam, ele não respirava, não conseguia, sua agonia estava o levando a tremer inteiro, mas só percebeu isso quando seu irmão pôs a mão em seu ombro como para assegurar que estava tudo bem.  
\- Lú- Lúcifer. - Sam gaguejou.   
\- Sam pega o Cas e vai para o quarto do Bobby! - Dean ordenou, Sam não se moveu, ele respirou fundo, arrumou a postura e encarou o ser a sua frente.   
\- Não, eu vou ficar! - Sam respondeu e Dean não iria discutir com ele, não na frente do Diabo.   
A MorningStar por outro lado não esperava essa reação de Sam, talvez ele esperasse que o rapaz tivesse superado, mas pelo que ele pode ver não era o caso.   
\- O que você quer? - Rosnou Dean, Lúcifer se levantou e andou até ele.   
\- Ei Cassie! - Castiel apenas encarou, deu um pequeno sorriso e depois afundou o rosto na curva do ombro de Dean.   
\- Fala logo Lúcifer! - Dean exigiu.   
\- Nossa para quê tanta pressa? – O Caído perguntou como se não entendesse o desconforto dos irmãos - Mas vamos lá, afinal eu tenho pouco tempo e espero que em uma semana arrumem um quarto para Miguel, Adam e eu.   
\- Por que Gabriel... – Sam começou a perguntar,  
\- Meu irmão tem mais o que fazer Samuel! Ah Dean já ia esquecendo! Gabriel pediu para você não surtar pois nem um de nós sabia! - Disse o caído com uma expressão dissimulada - Tenho a leve impressão que ele está achando que eu sou garoto de recados. - Disse o Arcanjo resmungando a última parte.   
\- O que.... - Dean ia perguntar, mas o Arcanjo já havia sumido.   
\- Você está bem? - Dean perguntou para Sam.   
\- Sim, é eu vou ter que me acostumar não vou? - Sam respondeu se levantando, ele foi para o lado de fora.  
Dean contou para Bobby o ocorrido, quando foi deixar Castiel aos seus cuidados, e assim que o anjinho estava distraído com seus brinquedos os irmãos partiram para a delegacia da cidade com o intuito de descobrir coisas sobre a caçada.   
Chegando ao local eles se apresentaram como Agentes Rogers e Plant.   
\- Senhores eu vou pedir para que esperem aqui, eu vou pegar as informações que precisam! - Disse o jovem policial.  
Os irmãos pegaram suas informações e já estavam indo quando repararam numa menina sendo arrastada pelo braço para dentro da delegacia, o estranho era que a menina não parecia ter mais que 15 anos, o que fez Dean ranger os dentes para a cena, ele realmente sentiu vontade de socar o policial por destratar uma criança.   
\- Larga ela! - Dean falou para o policial.   
\- Que? Quem você pensa que é? - Perguntou o policial gorducho e bigodudo.   
\- Eu sou o Agente Rogers, e esse não é o jeito de tratar uma criança! - Dean falou mais alto que o normal.   
\- Federal se meta nos seus negócios! - Respondeu.   
\- Ei quem "cê" tá chamando de criança velhote? - A menina respondeu e Sam tentou segurar a risada.   
\- Viu? - Disse o policial.   
\- Tudo bem, mas o que ela fez? - Sam perguntou.   
\- Invadiu a sala do diretor da escola...   
\- Ninguém acredita em mim, mas...   
\- Cala a boca! Eu vou ligar para sua mãe e aí você conta sua fantástica história para ela! - O policial continuou a levar a garota para dentro.   
Aquilo era estranho, das duas uma, ou a menina era realmente uma delinquente ou sabia de alguma coisa e queria ajudar, Sam pareceu pensar a mesma coisa que Dean.   
\- Bem temos que cruzar os casos, ver o que eles têm em comum e ver se tem alguma coisa na escola! - Sam falou.   
\- Pensei a mesma coisa! – falou Dean.  
Eles foram para o quarto de Bobby e viram o mais velho sentado na cama, olhando enquanto Castiel fazia uns rabiscos em um papel, claro que Sam foi esperto o bastante para tirar uma foto.   
\- Você apague essa porcaria seu idiota! - Bobby falou irritado.   
\- Claro! - Sam respondeu guardando o celular no bolso, ele estava tentando agir com naturalidade, mas não parava de pensar que em uma semana estaria morando sobre o mesmo teto que Lúcifer.   
\- Sam temos que cruzar os dados sobre o caso! - Dean parecia animado.   
\- Tá, olha pelo que diz aqui na ficha da polícia, todos eles eram estudantes da mesma escola, nenhum desses adolescentes teve problemas com a polícia, agora temos que ver como eles eram na escola! - Explicou Sam.   
\- Claro, amanhã temos que ir até lá- Dean comentou. - Mas agora eu vou pegar esse rapaz, dar o jantar e agasalhar ele para dormir! - Dean falou enquanto fazia cócegas em Castiel, as risadas do menino eram altas, Sam e Bobby se encararam por um instante.   
\- E o prêmio de mãe do ano vai para: Dean! - Bobby zomba.   
\- Não teve graça! - Diz o Winchester mais velho saindo do quarto.   
Na manhã seguinte, mas uma vez deixaram o pequeno com Bobby, e seguiram para a escola, era uma estrutura como qualquer outra, alunos correndo para lá e para cá, professores desanimados, algumas alunas olharam para eles com certa malícia, mas nada que parecesse fora do comum.   
Eles seguiram para a sala da direção, e lá encontraram a menina da delegacia.   
\- E aí velhote, olá Gigante! - A menina disse com um sorriso.   
\- Meu nome é Dean e esse é meu irmão Sam, estamos aqui para falar com...   
\- Saquei, devem estar aqui para falar com o diretor Lowley, ele está lá dentro, vocês estão por conta das mortes não é? - Perguntou a menina agora com um ar de seriedade.   
\- Sim, você sabe de alguma coisa? - Sam perguntou.   
\- Senhorita Stuart, o que faz aqui? - Perguntou o homem de meia idade que abriu a porta, ele era magro e alto com um aspecto franzino.   
\- Não me chame por esse sobrenome ridículo o certo é apenas Robinson e vim por que minha mãe mandou eu me desculpar com o senhor. - Falou a menina.   
\- Desculpas aceitas e agradeça a sua mãe por eu não te dar uma suspensão! - Disse o homem, a garota saiu murmurando coisas não muito educadas.   
\- Desculpem senhores, esses alunos só me dão dor de cabeça! - Falou o diretor dando espaço para eles entrarem   
\- Adolescentes são difíceis! - Dean comentou, mas sua mente estava longe, ele estava pensando naquela menina, ela parecia tanto com Cassie quando era mais jovem e o sobrenome igual o incomodava demais   
-Nenhum deles era o que você pode chamar de aluno exemplar, eu tive problemas com todos eles, eles eram alunos tão difíceis quanto Amy Stuart! - Disse o diretor.   
\- Eles teriam problemas com algum dos alunos? - Sam perguntou.   
\- Na verdade seria mais fácil se eu te disser com quem eles não tiveram problemas! - Ele disse enquanto abria a gaveta, pegando uns papéis. - Olhem a Amy era amiga dos três, talvez ela possa dizer mais sobre eles! - O homem disse encerrando a conversa.   
Então eles foram atrás de Amy, não foi difícil encontrar a garota, ela estava sentada na escada, junto com um garoto um pouco gordinho.   
\- Falaram com o Diretor? - Perguntou.   
\- Sim, mas você não deveria estar na aula? - Dean perguntou, mas ela apenas deu sorriso de canto.   
\- Nada, o professor da última aula faltou, por isso eu estou esperando minha carona! - Ela respondeu com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios, que Sam tinha certeza que já viu em algum lugar.   
\- Entendo, mas o diretor disse que você conhecia os garotos....   
\- Eles eram ameaças, não eram nossos amigos tentaram nos afastar! - Disse o gordinho, antes que eles pudessem dizer alguma coisa, um carro parou na calçada e uma mulher saiu dele.   
\- Mais que demora Cassie! - Disse Amy. - Agente Dean, agente Sam essa é minha mãe.  
Naquele instante Dean gelou, era Cassie bem ali na frente dele, seus pensamentos estavam a mil, ela não parecia estar em uma situação melhor que a dele, mas foi aí que Sam falou.   
\- Sou Sam! - Disse fingindo não conhecer ela.   
\- Cassie Stuart, algum problema com minha filha? - Perguntou dando ênfase na parte minha filha.   
\- Não, apenas mais um caso! - Sam respondeu.   
\- Foi bom conhecer vocês! - Ela disse e saiu.   
Mais tarde naquele dia, Dean estava distraído, ele não conseguia tirar Cassie e Amy de sua cabeça, por mais que tentasse juntar as peças era difícil entender como podiam ser mãe e filha se a garota não aparentava ter mais que quinze ou quatorze anos, o que era impossível pois nessa época, Cassie e ele estavam juntos. Dean precisava conversar com Cassie, tinha muitas dúvidas e parando para pensar, a pequena garota tinha o mesmo tom de olhos que seu irmão mais novo, na verdade ela até tinha alguns trejeitos que parecia Sammy, e isso só criava mais dúvidas, Dean não iria aguentar ele iria tirar essa história a limpo assim que terminasse o caso.   
Quando á noite chegou os Winchester saíram novamente, aquele era o último dia da lua cheia e era o último dia para pegar o monstro.   
Os irmãos decidiram se separar, Dean seguiu o garoto estranho e Sam foi atrás do diretor, afinal eles eram os únicos que tinham motivos, a princípio tudo normal, porém a noite o que antes era um menino gordinho, se transformou em um enorme lobisomem, que nesse momento estava pulando a janela, Dean deu partida no carro e começou a seguir o ser.   
Na casa do diretor estava tudo normal, até que um carro, com faróis apagados para bem na frente da casa, Sam vai até lá e vê Amy!   
\- O que está fazendo aqui? -Sam sussurra.   
\- Olha sei que não vai acreditar, mas eu estou tentando ajudar, não sei o que é mas tem alguma coisa atrás do diretor, e eu não posso deixar mais ninguém se machucar por minha causa! – Respondeu Amy Sussurrando.   
Assim que terminaram de falar, eles viram a porta ser arrancada e o carro de Dean parando bem ali, eles saíram correndo, atrás daquilo que quebrou a porta e de Dean que empunhava uma arma, dois tiros foram ouvidos e o corpo do monstro estava no chão, aos poucos o lobisomem foi mudando e eles viram o garoto, olhando ao redor perceberam o diretor desmaiado, eles o deixaram ali e Sam foi ver se tinha câmeras de segurança na casa, mas graças aos céus não tinha.   
Assim que o Lobisomem estava no chão Dean foi verificar Amy que estava ali parada, ela estava tentando absorver o ocorrido e o Winchester não tardou a puxa-la para que eles saíssem de lá, Dean dirigindo o carro que a garota provavelmente roubou da mãe, e Sam seguindo eles no Impala, os irmãos levaram Amy para casa, Dean ia ter uma boa conversa com a mãe dela, e Sam tinha a sensação de que aquela seria uma longa noite.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capitulo 6

Quando os irmãos chegaram na casa dos Robinson, Audrey estava na porta, assim que viu os Winchester sua expressão preocupada mudou para raiva fazendo Dean franzir a testa para isso. Quando Amy desceu do lado do carona sua avó a pegou pelo braço.  
\- Onde você se meteu? Seus pais estão loucos atrás de você! – Sua avó parecia transtornada o que deixou Dean cada vez mais preocupado.  
\- Eu já disse vó, aquele idiota não é meu pai. – Amy já estava gritando ao fim da frase.  
\- Hey calminha aí e não grite com sua avó. – Dean não conseguiria ver tal cena e não se intrometer.  
\- Eu agradeço por ter trago minha neta em casa, mas essa conversa é entre ela e eu, por isso não se meta.   
Sam resolveu se intervir antes que as coisas piorassem pois seu irmão estava ficando vermelho.  
\- Senhora Robinson nós gostaríamos de falar com sua filha – Sam falava com calma. - Amy passou por uma experiência traumática e acho que seria melhor se ela obtivesse algum conforto.  
Audrey analisou os irmãos e só então os convidou para entrar enquanto foi ao telefone para avisar a Cassie o paradeiro de sua filha, não demorou mais que quinze minutos de um silencio incomodo para que o casal chegasse.   
\- Onde ela está? - Cassie perguntou antes mesmo de cruzar a porta.  
\- No quarto dela, os Winchester a trouxeram sabe Deus de onde! – Apenas quando ouviu o sobrenome a mãe de Amy pareceu notar os irmãos sentados no sofá.  
\- Dean... – Cassie parecia tremula, ela ficou parada olhando Dean.  
\- Acho que precisamos conversar sobre mentiras e ocultações, estou certo Cassie? – Dean estava furioso dava para ver pela tensão em seus ombros.  
\- Eu... nós... não há nada para conversar. – A mulher parecia a ponto de desabar.  
\- Querida... – O marido de Cassie colocou uma mão em seu ombro e só então os irmãos perceberam que ele trazia uma pequena criança nos braços. – Eles têm o direito de saber, pare de negar e esconder sobre Amy, ela está cada dia mais irritada e as consequências podem ser irreversíveis. – A morena olhou para seu marido com o que parecia um sentimento de traição no olhar, mas depois de segundos pareceu se resignar ao balançar a cabeça em concordância.   
\- Victor querido você pode colocar Stacy para dormir no meu quarto – Audrey tentava contornar a situação. – E você Sam o que acha de um chá?  
Samuel prontamente aceitou a sugestão e foi para a cozinha com a senhora Robinson.  
Na sala o clima ficou mais tenso, Dean tentava organizar seus pensamentos através das datas, ele sentia-se perdido.  
\- Ela é...? – Dean não sabia se realmente queria ouvir a resposta.  
\- Sim... – Cassie balançou a cabeça de forma letárgica. - Foi em 2002 um ano após termos nos conhecido. Nossa relação era tão complicada, você sempre vinha e logo desaparecia sem explicações por isso não quis que soubesse dela, achei que seria melhor.  
Dean não conseguia se acalmar, quando ele apenas tinha suspeitas parecia tão mais fácil, agora realmente saber sobre Amy, era totalmente diferente do que imaginou.  
\- Você estava tão devastado com a partida de seu irmão e quando eu pensei que poderia te trazer alegria por saber sobre o bebê e o começo de uma família, nós tivemos aquela conversa que nos separou. – Amy estava chorando. – Eu achei que você fosse só um idiota, que estava me enganando para não assumir responsabilidades, fiquei com raiva, não quis aceitar estar tão enganada sobre isso, mas quando passou alguns dias e eu já estava mais calma, não encontrei você em lugar nenhum.  
Dean estava com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, ele não podia olhar para a mulher que um dia amou, enquanto ela falava o quanto foi cruel ao negar-lhe saber sobre sua filha.  
\- Quando você apareceu de novo, Amy tinha três anos e estava na casa de minha tia, mamãe estava muito abalada com a morte de meu pai, e eu achei melhor que Amy não estivesse em casa pois ela era muito apegada a eles. – A morena tentou tocar em Dean mas ele apenas afastou sua mão sem nem olhar para ela. – Dean eu ia dizer, apesar de todos os problemas que tivemos eu ia te contar sobre Amy. Mas então eu entendi que você nunca mentiu, que tudo era verdade...Como eu poderia apresentar nossa filha a seu mundo? Como eu poderia condenar nossa menina a vida que você e seu irmão levavam se você mesmo queria que Sam não se arriscasse, que ele tivesse uma boa vida?   
\- Eu não sei Cassie... porra... Eu quero entender mas não dá, ela tem treze anos e só agora eu soube dela, como no inferno eu posso entender suas malditas decisões? – Dean não conseguia se conter – Você não tinha esse direito, todo esse tempo minha filha estava desprotegida por que eu não sabia nada sobre ela. Se não estivesse aqui por causa de uma caçada eu nunca saberia sobre ela não é?  
\- Não, você nunca saberia por que ela passou a vida mentindo para mim. – Amy estava na escada e pelas lagrimas em seus olhos, tinha ouvido muito da conversa de seus pais. – Ela sempre mentiu, primeiro disse que você era um soldado enviado para o Iraque, mas depois de muita insistência minha no passar dos anos, ela resolveu dizer que você tinha morrido quando eu era bem pequena, o que se provou mentira pois nunca pude saber nem mesmo seu nome.  
A menina desceu das escadas olhando com tanta raiva para a mãe que chegou a incomodar  
Dean, ainda assim ela andou na direção dele e quando menos esperava, Amy pulou em seu colo chorando convulsivamente em seu ombro.  
Quando ele percebeu, que estava abraçando sua filha, sua garotinha, ele chorou, chorou por não ter estado presente quando ela mais precisou, chorou por não ter visto os primeiros passos, o primeiro dente, a primeira risada, chorou por não ter podido estar em cada aniversário da menina, em cada peça chata da escola, chorou por tudo que perdeu, ele se sentiu, tão mal, sentia-se culpado.   
\- Me desculpa Amy! - Ele falou sua voz embargada pelas lagrimas que teimavam em cair.   
\- Não, não diga isso, você não tem culpa, você é o menos culpado dessa história pai! - Amy disse ainda chorando, mas um pouco mais calma, era tão bom poder dizer aquela palavra, era tão bom poder dizer pai. A garota tinha sonhado tanto com isso, e estar realmente abraçando o pai tinha se tornado a melhor coisa do mundo, silenciosamente agradeceu a Deus, não que ela fizesse isso com frequência, mas quando era menor, toda noite pedia a Deus para conhecer seu pai, e agora eles estavam ali juntos.   
\- Eu.... - Cassie ia começar a falar, no entanto o olhar que sua filha lançou a fez recuar, no entanto o que mais doeu foi o que Dean falou:   
\- Você, você mentiu para mim, foi cruel. –Dean colocou as mãos sobre as orelhas da filha. - Me diz que tipo de pessoa consegue se deitar com alguém sabendo que estava mentindo, como você pode? O pior é que naquela época eu ainda te amava, você foi a primeira para quem eu contei tudo, eu sempre fui sincero com você... – Dean apertou as mãos em punhos, fechou os olhos com força, ele tinha que se controlar.   
\- Dean eu só quis proteger a nossa filha! - Cassie argumentou.   
\- Me proteger do meu pai? Isso é ridículo! - Disse a menina, que mesmo não estando mais abraçando o pai, ainda segurava a mão dele, como se ele fosse sumir se ela o soltasse.   
\- Amy Robinson Stuart! Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo, eu tive grandes motivos....   
\- Meu nome é Amy Robinson Winchester! Me diz então quais foram os seus motivos? - Amy tinha ouvido sua avó falar o sobrenome de seu pai e de agora em diante esse seria seu nome, a partir de agora ela é uma Winchester.   
Cassie ficou muda, não iria contar para a filha, ela queria que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo, um de tantos que já teve, mas não era, era tudo real, sua garotinha a encarava com ódio, Dean a olhava como se quisesse matá-la, e ela sabia que eles estavam certos.   
\- Me deixa falar com minha filha! - Dean ordenou, Cassie ainda pensou em retrucar mas não podia, ela saiu e foi de encontro a seu marido.   
Dean sabia que tinha que contar a verdade, sabia que não podia mentir para a filha, mas sua história era tão incomum, ela podia achar que ele era louco ou coisa pior, mas iria correr o risco.   
\- Você viu o que seu amigo era não é? - Perguntou e a menina assentiu.   
\- Sim! - Ela respondeu.   
\- Bem ele era um Lobisomem, nem todos surtam assim, mas os que não surtam são a minoria, então eu caço essas coisas, Lobisomens, bruxas, fantasmas, demônios, vampiros e até uns zumbis de vez em quando! - Ele falou fazendo uma brincadeira no fim para amenizar as coisas.   
\- Então, você está me dizendo que todas essas coisas são reais? - Ela fez uma pausa, suspirou, Dean balançou a cabeça confirmando, então ela continuou. - Nossa! Isso é estranho, digo... eu acredito, eu vi, mas é... estranho. Uau! Meu pai é uma espécie de John Constantine da vida real! Por que entrou nessa vida? - Perguntou por fim, parecia muito perigoso e ela não conseguia entender por que alguém faria aquilo, como um trabalho. Dean suspirou, não iria mentir ele contaria a verdade toda, amenizada, mas contaria tudo, afinal sua filha iria embora com ele e ela ia ter que entender a sua vida.   
Então ele começou, assim como fez com a mãe dela, falou de Mary e de como perdeu a mãe, falou de como o pai caçou aquilo que a matou, de quando Sam foi para faculdade, falou das caçadas com o avô de Amy, sobre Bobby o avô emprestado, também contou como trouxe Sam de volta ao mundo das caçadas, falou sobre os dons de Sam - Sem mencionar o vício de sangue do tio da menina - contou como foi parar no inferno, sobre Castiel. A garota percebeu que o Pai falava de Castiel ou Cas como ele chamava o anjo de uma maneira carinhosa. Também como impediram o Apocalipse, contou tudo até os dias de hoje.   
Amy o encarava, não interrompeu em nenhum minuto, ela apenas olhava para o pai enquanto pensava sobre as poucas horas que o conhecia e como em tão pouco tempo admirava aquele homem, ela ouviu tudo e seu coração apertou em pensar de como a mãe dela, a mulher que ela admirava, pode esconder de um homem que sofreu tanto uma coisa que pode ir a deixar ele feliz. Amy estendeu a mão e fez carinho no rosto do pai, suas lágrimas rolavam, assim como as de Dean, ali não se precisava dizer mais nada, ela compreendia o pai, tudo o que ele fez, ela nunca viu um homem amar tanto a família, queria ter conhecido ele antes, mas agora ela não o deixaria, iria com ele.   
\- Amy vamos? - Era a voz de sua mãe, Amy a encarou, não iria responder. - Amy estou falando com você! - Cassie disse um pouco alterada.   
– Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você! - Ela respondeu, ríspido.   
\- Eu não me lembro de ter te dado uma opção! - Cassie falou.   
\- Cassie por favor! - Pediu o padrasto da garota.   
\- É Cassie vá viver sua vida perfeita com o seu marido....   
\- Amy não fale assim com sua mãe! - Dean pediu, nesse mesmo instante Sam saiu da cozinha.   
\- Eu vou com meu pai! - Disse a garota.   
\- Nem pensar! - Cassie respondeu gritando.   
\- Se minha filha quer ir comigo ela vai! - Dean fala olhando com ódio para Cassie, que suspira profundamente.   
\- Dean não venha com essa, minha filha não vai ficar vagando por aí! - Pelas expressões de raiva nos três Winchester presentes, ela soube que pisou na bola – Olha, conversei com meu esposo e decidimos que a Amy pode passar as férias de verão e alguns feriados com você! - Ela fez a oferta, mas Dean sabia que não estava aberto para negociação ele ia levar a filha.   
\- Eu vou com meu pai! - Disse a garota, agora com toda a firmeza que seus 13 anos permitiriam.   
\- Não você. ... - O marido a interrompeu.   
\- Amor, ela quer conhecer o pai, deixe ela passar umas semanas com ele, ela precisa. - Victor ponderou sendo a voz da razão.   
Cassie mais uma vez se sentiu traída, mas sabia que ele tinha razão.   
\- Tudo bem! - Ela disse se sentindo vencida e exausta.   
Amy subiu para arrumar as suas coisas, ela morava com a avó, enquanto arrumava as malas, sua mãe pegava os números de Dean e Sam, para poder ligar para a filha, ela nunca havia se separado da garota e aquilo ia ser difícil, mas Victor tinha razão sua menina e o pai precisavam ficar um tempo juntos. Mesmo sabendo dos riscos, ela deu alguns documentos da menina que estavam na casa da avó, mas eles ainda iam ter que esperar pelo menos um dia na cidade, por conta do histórico escolar para que a menina pudesse estudar onde quer que Dean fosse parar, e uma autorização de guarda provisória que Dean iria precisar.  
A garota desceu, tinha uma mochila e duas malas cheias de suas coisas, seus olhas estavam marejados, ela sentiria falta da avó e da irmã, mas ela iria com o pai, precisava disso.   
\- Eu prometo ligar todos os dias! - Ela disse a avó, depois foi até a irmãzinha que estava no colo do padrasto, ela acordou a menina. - Eu vou sentir sua falta baixinha, mas eu prometo voltar par te ver, eu vou com o meu pai, mas eu vou voltar para te ver, sou sua mana para sempre! - Falou dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da garotinha.   
\- Tchau Cassie! - Ela disse a mãe, que tentou abraça-la, mas Amy desviou, fazendo Cassie chorar.   
Dean pegou uma das malas, Sam pegou a outra e os três saíram dali, caia uma chuva fraca, mas eles logo entraram no carro e foram para o hotel, agora só tinham que explicar tudo a Bobby.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá queridos!

Capitulo 7

O caminho para o motel em que estavam hospedados foi feito em silencio, tiveram problemas na admissão de Amy no local, mas com a apresentação dos documentos da menina logo as coisas se resolveram, embora não foi possível impedir Amy de escandalizar a recepcionista com a quantidade de palavrões que sabia. Ainda rindo da expressão chocada da pobre mulher eles andaram até o quarto de Bobby e bateram, o mais velho atendeu extremamente irritado.   
\- Oi Bobby...   
\- Fala baixo seu idiota! São três da manhã e Castiel chorou até meia noite gritando Dee para todo o motel ouvir! Ele dormiu de cansaço! - Bobby falou de uma vez até que ele viu a garota. - Espera quem é essa aí? - Perguntou.   
\- Bobby precisamos conversar! - Dean falou, Bobby deu espaço para eles entrarem.   
Depois de ficar sabendo de tudo o que tinha acontecido, Bobby percebeu que Amy olhava para ele com certa expectativa, como se esperasse alguma coisa.   
\- Bem vinda a família! - Disse o mais velho, a garota sorriu e abraçou o avô postiço.   
\- Agora que tal, organizarmos as camas já que temos mais companhia para a noite? – pediu Bobby.  
\- Eu posso dormir aqui no sofá de Bobby e Amy fica com minha cama. – Sam sugeriu já saindo e abrindo a porta do quarto da frente.  
\- Não tio, o senhor não precisa... – A menina foi atrás do tio tentando convence-lo a desistir de dormir num lugar tão pequeno.  
Dean olhava para os dois sorrindo, ele então abaixou na cama para pegar Castiel no colo, o pequeno anjinho soltou um som de satisfação quando enrolou os dedinhos na camisa de Dean.  
\- Boa noite vovô. – Dean disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto fazendo com que Bobby revirasse os olhos em deboche.  
\- O que quiser idjit.  
Dean entrou no quarto para ver que seu irmão e filha ainda não haviam se entendido.  
\- Eu consigo dormir perfeitamente bem no berço do bebê e tenho certeza que papai dorme com ele, por isso a cama fica para o senhor. – Amy tentava convencer Sam.  
\- Ela tem razão Sammy. – Dean gostou da sugestão de sua filha, afinal Cas sempre acabava na sua cama mesmo, e Dean não iria admitir mas ainda preferia ficar de olho em seu irmão mesmo sabendo que ele estaria seguro com Bobby.  
\- Dois à um, significa que eu ganho. – Amy disse com um típico sorriso Winchester.

Quando o dia amanheceu Dean olhou para todo o quarto, eram seis horas da manhã, seu irmão ressonava baixinho, Cas chupava o dedo e sua filha parecia bem desconfortável no pequeno berço por isso ele levantou da cama e foi muda-la para dormir em seu lugar. Assim que tentou pega-la no colo, Amy resmungou sobre ser muito cedo para acordar mas mesmo assim passou os braços no pescoço dele, quando a pequena estava acomodada, Dean foi tomar banho e se ajeitar para o dia, ele precisava encontrar Cassie para buscar os demais documentos que sua menina precisava. Quase uma hora depois, quando Dean saiu do banheiro, ele se deparou com seu irmão tirando uma foto de Amy e Cas, quando se aproximou pode ver que os dois estavam dormindo abraçados, foi realmente um momento agradável.  
\- Você realmente acha seguro colocar Amy no mesmo teto que Lúcifer? – Sussurrou Sam.  
\- Eu realmente não pensei nisso! – Dean ficou mortificado ao perceber seu esquecimento. – Sammy... ela não podia ficar lá, você viu como ela estava agindo? Isso não ia ser bom pra ela.  
\- Entendo, eu só queria saber se você tinha realmente pensado em todos os arcanjos que estarão no Burke, em todas as mudanças que teremos que passar. – O jovem Winchester parecia muito preocupado.  
\- Nós daremos um jeito, nos sempre damos! – Falando isso Dean deixa o quarto para encontrar Cassie e resolver de vez a situação de sua filha.  
Depois que Dean saiu, Sam se arrumou e depois de verificar todas as proteções foi comprar café da manhã para todos, o bom é que a lanchonete ficava do outro lado da rua e praticamente de frente ao motel fazendo com que mesmo do balcão do estabelecimento Samuel pudesse vigiar a entrada dos quartos. As crianças ainda dormiam quando ele voltou, mesmo assim Sam preparou leite para Castiel e colocou no copinho de bico que o anjo gosta de usar, depois de organizar a comida do bebê, o Winchester sentou-se no computador para tentar ver as notícias do caso, afinal todo caçador sabe que nunca é bom ficar numa cidade quando se resolve as coisas.  
\- Bom dia tio Sam. – Amy saldou baixinho.  
\- Bom dia Amy, tenho seu café da manhã, como não sabia o que você gosta, trouxe ovos, bacon e panquecas. – Samuel disse.  
\- Esta ótimo, só preciso escovar os dentes e já volto. – A garota parecia acanhada estando sem a presença do pai.   
Depois do café eles conversaram bastante Amy ficou mais despojada, ela contou sobre sua rotina, a escola, os amigos, ele contou um pouco da infância. Por volta das dez da manhã Dean retornou, ele já havia conseguido boa parte da documentação de Amy, mas por sua expressão dava para perceber que ele e Cassie haviam se desentendido.  
\- Hey Sammy – Assim que houve a voz de Dean, Cas senta na cama. – Oi querida.   
\- Pai! - Exclama a garota e Castiel a encara, Dean pega o garotinho no colo e a menina vai abraçar o pai.   
\- Sai! - Castiel disse.   
\- Cas essa é minha filha Amy, ela vai com a gente! - Falou Dean.   
\- Dee meu! - Falou o anjinho, fazendo Sam sufocar um riso e Amy olhar perplexa.   
\- Dee nosso! - Amy falou e Castiel fez uma careta.   
\- Não! - Disse fazendo biquinho, como quem vai chorar.  
\- Tudo bem Cas, Dee é todo seu. – Diz Amy tentando contornar a situação. - Mas você poderia me emprestar ele de vez em quando? - Ela perguntou e Castiel depois de analisar a pergunta sorriu e assentiu.   
\- Aí Cas, você é demais! - Ela abraçou o pai e o anjinho, estavam tão distraídos que não viram quando Sam tirou uma foto da cena, do jeito que as coisas iam logo eles teriam um álbum de família.  
\- Sério Sammy? Você deveria ser fotógrafo! - Disse uma voz feminina familiar.   
\- Gabriel, o que está fazendo aqui? - Sam perguntou.   
\- Da onde ela surgiu? Espera ela realmente surgiu, tipo poof?! Tio por que a chamou de Gabriel? - Amy realmente estava confusa.   
\- Ele é o Arcanjo Gabriel....   
\- Agora em trajes femininos! - Disse Dean, mas foi ignorado por Gabriel e Sam.   
\- Como assim? - Amy perguntou.   
\- Ele está usando o corpo de uma pobre coitada, até voltar ser o nanico de sempre! - Dean respondeu.   
\- Tá eu não entendi, mas não sei se quero entender! - Ela falou.   
\- Já podemos ir embora? - Sam perguntou.   
\- Bem sim, já tenho a maior parte da documentação da Amy, então é só esperar o Bobby que nós podemos ir. - Dean respondeu.   
\- Talvez Amy e o Cassie, poderiam ir chamar o Bobby! - Disse Gabriel.   
\- Saquei. - Disse a menina, se virando para pegar o anjinho. - Vamos Castiel, agora eles vão ter uma daquelas conversas de adulto! - Falou a garota saindo levando o anjinho consigo.   
Quando estavam sozinhos Gabriel começou a falar.   
\- Então meu pai disse que podem ficar tranquilos quanto a levar a menina para a casa de vocês, ele teve uma dura conversa com Lúcifer e ficou certo de que nada será feito a garota. Caso contrário ele perde a chance que teve e o papai em pessoa joga ele de volta na jaula, agora meu irmão tem que agir como um anjo! - Gabriel disse.   
\- Você quer que eu confie nisso? - Dean perguntou.   
\- Bom sim, sem contar que eu e Michael vamos estar lá! - Gabriel falou com um sorriso.   
\- Isso ajuda em que? - Perguntou Dean.   
\- Dean, olha não tem outro jeito, eu confio em Gabe, se ele está dizendo, acho que é isso que Deus quer, que nós fiquemos juntos! - Sam falou, ele tinha pensando muito nisso depois da pequena conversa sobre o assunto com irmão.   
Dean suspirou, ele sabia que o irmão e o arcanjo estavam certos, mas isso não melhorava em nada o fato de que sua filha iria ter que lidar com dois Arcanjos pirados.   
\- Ok! - Ele falou, já tinha desistido de discutir. - Mas se alguma coisa acontecer. ...   
\- Tá Dean você mata todo mundo, já sabemos disso! - Gabriel falou e Sam riu um pouco.   
Depois de alguns instantes, Bobby apareceu já com as malas prontas, as coisas de Dean e Sam não demoraram muito a serem arrumadas, Gabriel se despediu e foi embora do jeito anjo, e os outros foram de carro mesmo, Castiel mostrava seu volante da cadeirinha para Amy, e ela dava toda a atenção para o anjinho, o que era ótimo, por que assim Dean não precisa se preocupar muito, Sam e Bobby conversavam sobre um dos livros do Bunke, enquanto Dean dirigia.   
Eles fizeram algumas paradas, para banheiro e comida, Cas ficou enjoado em alguns momentos, então Sam assumiu o volante, Bobby o banco dos passageiros e Amy e Dean ficaram com o anjo, que ficou bem mais calmo com os dois ao seu lado, mas é claro que o pequeno não parou de implicar com o a garota.   
Quando chegaram ao Bunke, Amy se impressionou com o tamanho do lugar, mas uma dúvida de uma coisa muito importante para uma adolescente estava na cabeça da menina.   
\- Aqui tem Internet não é? - Perguntou   
\- Se não tivesse seu tio Sam não sobreviveria! - Bobby falou.   
\- Onde vai ser meu quarto? - Ela perguntou.   
\- Isso você pode escolher senhorita, por que o que mais tem nesse lugar é quarto! - Dean disse. - Eu vou por Castiel para dormir, em um lugar mais confortável!   
\- Deixa eu levar ele? - Foi Gabriel quem pediu e Dean não conseguiu negar, afinal eles eram irmãos.   
Gabe levou o pequeno com todo cuidado do mundo no colo até o quarto do Winchester mais velho, que era onde seu irmãozinho dormia, o deitou e começou a fazer carinho nos cabelos do menino, enquanto cantava uma velha cantiga em enochiano.   
\- Isso é bonito! - Gabriel ouviu Dean dizer. - Eu também cantava para o Sam quando ele era um bebê!   
\- Eu... Dean, eu só quero que dessa vez ele cresça do jeito certo!   
\- E ele vai! - Dean falou   
Dean nunca tinha visto Gabriel daquela forma, ali ele não enxergava o Arcanjo que o matou em incontáveis terças, ele não viu o cara que prendeu seu irmão e ele na TvLand, ali só havia o irmão mais velho que tinha alguns arrependimentos, e de verdade quem era ele para julgar o cara? Talvez Dean possa confiar um pouco no Trickster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estão gostando das reviravoltas? E o que acharam da Amy?


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

A semana passou em um piscar de olhos, e o dia da vinda dos Arcanjos e Adam estava chegando por isso Dean ia conversar com Amy, explicar a ela as coisas sobre os três.   
\- Amy você tem outro tio, eu...   
\- Eu ouvi você falando com Tio Sam e o Gabe ontem, eu sei o que vai rolar, mas nós somos uma família e enquanto eu estiver, com você, Tio Sam, Bobby e Gabe ficarei bem. - Ela disse- Pai não importa que o Diabo seja nosso colega de quarto, o mais importante é estarmos juntos. - Amy era muito parecida com Dean no que se referia a família.   
\- Por isso você é minha garota número um! - Dean disse dando uma piscadinha para filha, que retribuiu fazendo a mesma coisa.  
O Winchester mais velho se perguntou como sua vida tinha mudado tanto, era estranho para um cara que viveu a vida para seu irmão mais novo e a caça, perceber que agora tinha uma família maior, tinha responsabilidades com duas crianças mesmo que uma fosse um anjo e a outra uma garota de treze anos, pois para Dean sua Amy seria sempre a garotinha que ele não pôde carregar no colo. Lembrar disso o fazia extremamente irritado com Cassie, afinal ela escondeu Amy dele e ainda por cima na última vez em que se falaram, negou mudar o sobrenome da menina, no entanto Dean não era de aceitar desmandos de ninguém, por isso já havia entrado em contato com Charlie para que ela pudesse de algum jeito alterar a certidão de nascimento de Amy.  
Enquanto isso na sala do Burke, Sam estava no sofá lendo quando batidas na entrada o tiraram de seu entretenimento, depois de verificar quem era e encontrar a pequena Hell acompanhada de um homem desconhecido, o Winchester se viu mais uma vez envolvido nos problemas do Trickster.  
\- Olá Samuel, este é meu irmão Fenrir. – Hell apresentou o jovem alto com cabelos castanhos tão compridos como Sam, a pequena falou com seu costumeiro tom polido que mesmo Sam achava exagerado para sua forma tão infantil. – Gostaríamos de entrar e esperar Gabriel.  
\- Hum claro – Respondeu sem jeito. – Podem sentar.  
\- Minha irmã você estava certa – Disse Fenrir com um sorriso que Sam considerou predatório - Para um mortal o Winchester é bem suculento.  
Sam ficou entre surpreso e amedrontado, tudo bem que ele sabia que os filhos de Gabe não os prejudicariam mas ouvir o grande Lobo Fenrir o tratar como um pedaço de carne era no mínimo bizarro.  
\- Pensei que Angie os tinha educado melhor – A voz de Gabe fez a tensão da sala sumir e os irmãos caírem na gargalhada.  
\- Nossa mãe com certeza nos educou bem – Disse um desconhecido alto e extremamente branco que pelo que o jovem Winchester pôde perceber chegou junto com Gabe. – O problema é que meus irmãos não usam o que aprendem. A proposito sou Jörmundgandr, ou apenas Jor se assim preferir.  
\- Fala sério Jor, ninguém é tão perfeito como você quer que sejamos. – Disse Fenrir. – Fora que se fossemos todos iguais a você seriamos completamente escrotos.  
\- E se fossemos iguais a você e sua falta de decência estaríamos perdidos. – Rebateu o do meio.  
\- Garotos por favor – Pediu Gabe.  
\- É meninos obedeçam o nosso querido papaizinho – Hel se intrometeu com seu tom de sarcasmo usado especialmente para o pai. – Afinal ele tem todo o direito de nos repreender.  
A temperatura na sala pareceu baixar quando Jörmundgandr se aproximou de sua irmãzinha, Sam pôde ver a garota se encolher minimamente enquanto olhava para ele.  
\- Chega Jor, eu não quero estas discussões. – Gabe pediu tristemente e Samuel teve a súbita vontade de abraça-la.  
\- Não pai, já chega da Hella lhe tratando assim – O filho do meio retrucou. – Já chega dessa infantilidade, cansei de minha irmã fazendo manha com essa aparência e dessa mania de querer lhe fazer sentir culpado. – Jörmundgandr estava enraivecido o que fez com que seus olhos mudassem de um tom de azul para amarelo ouro com formato reptiliano. – Fenrir e eu já perdoamos, nossa mãe também mas Hel continua com essa vingança idiota e eu já estou no limite.  
\- Relaxa cara. – Fenrir nem parecia estar numa discussão. - E você Hel volte logo para sua forma, pois já estou cheio dessas chatices de vocês.  
\- E quem morreu e te fez Deus? – Hel perguntou de forma petulante – Por que até onde lembro eu não preciso de ninguém me comandando.  
Sam estava extremamente desconfortável no meio da confusão mas pior estava Gabe que parecia ficar mais pálida a cada frase de seus filhos, e isso fez com que o Winchester tomasse a decisão.  
\- Vem comigo. – Sam pegou a mão de Gabe e sorrateiramente a puxou para a biblioteca não que fosse preciso pois os irmãos estavam tão engajados no desentendimento que nem perceberam.  
Quando o casal chegou no novo cômodo, Gabe fez duas barras de chocolate se materializar e depois de entregar uma para Sam, ela sentou-se na mesa e encarou o vazio.  
\- Errei muito com eles Sam. – Gabe começou seu relato – Quando fugi e me escondi em meio aos pagãos, eu precisava me enturmar e não havia melhor opção do que um casamento, então contrai matrimonio com Sigyn a deusa da Fidelidade, depois de alguns anos conheci Angrboda e me apaixonei – Gabe parecia perdido no tempo e Sam não conseguia entender por que essas lembranças o faziam sentir mal. – Ela era incrível e eu fiz tudo ao meu alcance para conquista-la, nós éramos felizes, quando tivemos filhos, cada uma das crianças recebeu minha promessa de nunca as abandonar e sempre estar com elas. – o Arcanjo parecia miserável. - Fui hipócrita, acreditei que tinha tudo sobre controle, não percebi que Sigyn podia até aceitar minha falta de amor mas como deusa da Fidelidade ela nunca aceitaria a traição.  
Samuel começou a lembrar sobre as histórias dos filhos de Loki, ele já imaginava o que estava por vir mas sinceramente preferia que não fosse isso.  
\- Os meninos eram grandinhos mas Hella mal tinha cinco anos de vida quando Sigyn me denunciou para os demais deuses, depois disso foi questão de dias para capturarem Angie e as crianças, quando tentei busca-los fui apanhado, sei que poderia escapar e libertar minha família, mas se eu usasse tanto do meu poder, seria facilmente detectado por meus irmãos. – Sam não queria ouvir o resto ele já sabia o que houve, sabia da tragédia de Loki, mas Gabe estava desabafando e ele não iria tirar isso dele. – Quando Odin começou o julgamento, só tive tempo de pedir para Angie negar qualquer sentimento por mim e pelas crianças, ela já sabia minha verdadeira origem por isso atendeu meu pedido sendo libertada por “ter sido enganada”. Depois que ela partiu pensei que iria conseguir libertar as crianças, eu contava com a ajuda de Thor para isso, no entanto meu plano não deu certo, Thor se acovardou ao ser lembrado da antiga profecia que descrevia o Ragnorak, ele não confiou em Jor pois diz a profecia que a serpente iria mata-lo com seu veneno, e por mais um dos meus erros minhas crianças foram exiladas e Angie nunca me perdoou por isso. – Sam sentiu de novo aquele característico desconforto. - Droga até mesmo Narfi e Vali, meus filhos com Sigyn foram punidos por meu descaso. Nem sei por que Fenrir e Jörmundgandr puderam me perdoar se nem eu mesmo me perdoo.  
Sam se aproximou de Gabe e a abraçou, no primeiro instante Trickster pareceu tenso mas logo se deixou envolver pelo conforto do mais alto.  
\- Às vezes esqueço que você é uma menina Sammy.   
\- E eu que você é um imbecil. – Disse o Winchester enquanto soltava Gabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabe quando se tem orgulho de um personagem? A gente adora nossa Amy.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá queridos!

Capitulo 9

A rotina na casa ainda era tumultuada mas todos estavam prontos para a chegada dos arcanjos, era sábado de manhã, Sam estava conversando com Gabriel, Hel e Fenrir que assim como a irmã era presença constante no Burke. Depois do desentendimento que ocorreu na quinta-feira as coisas começaram a melhorar muito para Gabe. Hel assumiu sua verdadeira forma, uma mulher muito bonita de cabelos castanhos e assim como Jor, extremamente branca, tinha olhos de um azul celeste como seus dois irmãos e segundo Dean mais parecia um emo do que uma Deusa.  
Por ser muito cedo, com exceção dos quatros os demais moradores ainda dormiam, por isso enquanto Gabe fazia café da manhã, Sam conversava com seus filhos, os garotos gostavam da companhia do Winchester mais novo, gostavam da atenção que o homem fazia o pai dar a eles, era como se esse humano fizesse com que Gabriel, o grande Arcanjo voltasse a ser o pai com quem eles tão pouco conviveram. Já para Sam era bom estar com eles, por que de certa forma ele esquecia dos problemas.   
\- Samuel onde conheceu meu pai? - Fenrir perguntou com sua potente voz.   
\- Foi em um caso, estávamos investigando situações absurdas. – Sam tentava lembrar com clareza. – Um professor suicida, um pesquisador devorado por um crocodilo dos esgotos, ah e claro o universitário abduzido por homenzinhos verdes - Sam riu ao lembrar do depoimento do menino. – O coitado foi examinado e depois cutucado, cutucado e cutucado.  
\- Eles tiveram o que mereciam! - Defendeu- se o Arcanjo.   
\- Você não tinha o direito! - Sam falou.   
\- Sammy, eu não fiz nada demais só limpei o mundo de....   
\- Gabe, olha por quanta coisa você passou será que nada disso te fez repensar?   
\- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? - Eles até iam continuar brigando, mas pararam ao ouvir risos.   
\- Vocês parecem um casal de velhinhos - disse Amy entrando na cozinha.   
\- Vocês são tão irritantes! - Gabe falou ficando emburrado.   
\- Homenzinhos verdes? Serio pai? – Perguntou Fenrir antes de cair na gargalhada de novo.  
O resto da manhã foi animado, com todos contando à Amy situações que Gabe os fez passar, até mesmo Dean quando acordou deu sua participação ao contar sobre a TvLândia.  
No mesmo dia após o almoço Dean estava brincando com Cas, o menino tinha muitos brinquedos que Balthazar comprava, no começo parecia uma obrigação, mas agora o anjo mais velho parecia gostar de mimar o irmão mais novo.   
\- Meu vião mais apido! - Falou Cas.   
\- Não mesmo, o meu é mais! - Falou Dean mas deixou o anjinho atingir o avião que estava em sua mão. – Eu não acredito você me pegou, mas eu vou pegar você! - Dean falou fazendo cócegas no menino, no entanto Castiel parou de rir e olhou com apreensão por cima de seu ombro, o que fez Dean virar para ver o que estava atrás dele.   
\- Espero que tudo esteja pronto Dean Winchester! - Falou Michael com o ar imponente de sempre – Olá Castiel.  
\- Oi Mike. – Castiel cumprimentou enquanto subia no colo de Dean. – Luci.  
Foi só quando ouviu Castiel o chamar e que Dean percebeu seu irmão no canto do quarto sendo amparado pelo Diabo.  
\- Adam o que houve? – Dean levantou e foi em direção de seu irmão bebê.  
\- Não se preocupe Winchester, ele só está tonto por ter sido transportado – Disse Lúcifer. – Logo irá se recompor.  
-Certo, eu cuido dele – Dean mal deu dois passos quando parou em choque pois Adam se recostou em Lúcifer como se estivesse com medo do irmão, aquilo foi demais para o Winchester mais velho. – O que diabos você fez com meu irmão? Afaste-se dele agora - Dean gritou a plenos pulmões.  
\- Eu realmente havia esquecido que você é o idiota da família – Disse o caído. – É sempre bom lembrar a que tipo de situação deplorável fui submetido.  
\- Corta o drama Luci. – Gabe falou da porta do quarto fazendo seus ocupantes perceberem que todos os membros da casa estavam atrás dela, provavelmente atraídos pelos gritos de Dean. – E o mesmo vale para você Winchester, acaso não percebeu que está assustando as crianças e seu próprio irmão?  
Dean olhou para Castiel em seu colo, o pequeno estava com as mãos agarradas a sua camisa, olhinhos fechados com força para não ver nada a seu redor. A visão fez Dean perceber o quanto havia passado dos limites, ele abraçou Castiel mais apertado e olhou para eu irmão que assim como o anjinho estava segurando firme uma camisa mas neste caso o dono da roupa era Michael.  
\- Eu... desculpe Adam – Disse Dean, seu irmão acenou em concordância.  
\- Tudo bem... Dean – Adam parecia alguém dopado, falava de um jeito grogue que deixou o Winchester mais velho preocupado. - Sam?  
\- Aqui. – Samuel se aproximou cauteloso no entanto Adam se afastou de Michael e abraçou o mais alto.  
\- É bom ver que você está bem. – Falou Adam. – Senti sua falta.  
Sam engoliu seco, ouvir seu irmão bebê falar aquela frase o feriu, ele realmente quis ajudar Adam mas as coisas aconteceram tão rapidamente, primeiro ele sem a alma, depois Cas se passando por Deus, os Leviatãs embora nenhuma dessas desculpas poderiam expiar a culpa que sentia. – Eu também senti sua falta. – Foi a única coisa que o jovem Sam poderia responder.  
As horas que seguiram a chegada dos hospedes foram regadas de animosidade e pequenas discussões, embora Amy e Sam esforçavam-se para lidar com os problemas, somente Bobby conseguiu fazer Dean comportar-se, claro que para isso, foi necessária uma conversa regada a xingamentos.   
Enquanto os Winchester mais velhos e Bobby tinham a conversa, Amy, Fenrir e Hel estavam na cozinha tentando fazer Castiel se alimentar, mas o pequeno era demasiado teimoso para fazer qualquer coisa sem a presença de Dean.  
\- Vamos Cas só uma colherzinha. – Pediu Amy mas Castiel apenas manteve-se bicudo.  
– Já que você não quer tudo bem, vou dar para Fenrir. – Hel tentou.  
\- E eu vou comer toda essa porcaria nojenta. – Respondeu Fenrir.  
\- Droga Fen é para você ajudar. – Reclamou Hel enquanto Amy caia na gargalhada.  
\- Qué Dee. – Gritou o anjinho.  
\- Chega irmão. – Michael disse enquanto entrava na cozinha acompanhado de Adam e Lúcifer. – Deixe que a Winchester o alimente.  
\- Foi por atitudes como essa que Raphael e Gabriel ficaram aos meus cuidados – Comentou a MorningStar. – Deixe que resolvo isso, pois ninguém pode ser mais teimoso que Raph. – Dizendo isso Lúcifer se aproximou de Castiel e pegou-o no colo. – Agora pequeno irmão que tal você alimentar-se dessa imundice humana para que nossa Pai saiba de seus esforços e regozije-se de sua devoção.  
\- Dee. – O anjo choramingou.  
\- Claro que o acéfalo também vai ficar orgulhoso de saber que você se alimentou sem sua presença – disse o Arcanjo – Vai parecer que você é quase um Serafim. – Dizendo isso colocou Castiel na cadeirinha e entregou a colher de plástico para ele.  
O Anjinho estreitou os olhos mas acenou em concordância. – Dee fica oduloso. – Disse o pequeno enquanto tentava colocar a colher na boca.  
\- Sim Cas, ficarei muito orgulhoso se você comer sozinho. – Dean estava no batente da porta.  
\- Dee. – Gritou Castiel. – Eu tomê sozinho.  
\- Sim, agora você é um anjo grande. – Falou Dean.  
Depois disso as pessoas e os demais seres que estavam no Burker pareceram entrar em uma pausa de desentendimentos, durante a noite os filhos de Gabe foram embora e o resto dos moradores se recolheram deixando na sala um Diabo muito mal humorado por não haver Tv a cabo na casa.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá queridos!

Capitulo 10 

A manhã de domingo estava calma, os únicos despertos estavam na copa e enquanto Gabe cozinhava com ajuda de Amy, Lúcifer apenas as observava.   
\- Notei sua proximidade com meu navio – Disse Lúcifer enquanto observava Gabe. – Espero estar enganado, pois você sabe que é totalmente ofensivo cobiçar o navio de um irmão.   
\- Não entendo onde você quer chegar Luci. – Gabe respondeu mas Amy pôde ver a tensão em seus ombros. – E entendo menos ainda sua tentativa em me dar sermão sobre regras.   
Lúcifer cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e estreitou os olhos em direção ao outro arcanjo.   
\- Ao contrário de você irmão, eu não minto e nem nego os fatos. - Disse o caído.   
\- É claro que não, você só distorce a verdade ao seu bel prazer. – Reclamou Gabe.   
\- Ah nem comecem! – Se intrometeu Amy, a garota estava mal-humorada e nem um pouco a fim de aturar briga de irmãos por mais que eles fossem extremamente poderosos. - O dia mal começou será que dava para ambos assumir o que está escancarado e me poupar dessa conversa as sete da manhã.   
\- O que está escancarado? – Perguntou Trickster.   
\- Eu sabia! – Exclamou Lúcifer. – Isso é só uma confirmação de como eu estava certo, pois até a garota com os genes do Winchester idiota percebeu.   
\- Hey! – Exclamou a menina. – A gente tenta ajudar e é isso que recebe? Na próxima deixo você se ferrar sozinho. – Amy disse olhando o Arcanjo caído.   
\- O que houve? – Perguntou um sonolento Sam, enquanto sentava em seu lugar na mesa.   
\- Nada demais tio – Apressou-se a menina. – Só um pequeno problema sobre sabores de panqueca.   
\- A minha simples por favor. – Pediu o mais alto enquanto descansava a cabeça na mesa.   
\- Papai ainda não acordou?   
\- Ele saiu muito cedo, levou Castiel junto. – Respondeu Sam. – Não tenho ideia de para onde foram.   
\- Então tá, obrigada Tio! - Disse a garota voltado a ajudar Gabriel  
Logo Miguel, Adam e Bobby se juntaram a eles, assim que começaram o dejejum Raphael aparece junto de Balthazar, o arcanjo estava num navio feminino de uma mulher alta e negra, Amy levou um pequeno susto com as aparições repentinas, mas depois deu de ombros, embora ficou curiosa para saber quem é a mulher que veio junto com Balthazar.   
\- A que devemos a honra de tão ilustres visitas irmã? - Gabriel pergunta.   
\- Vim analisar o desenvolvimento da graça de Castiel, mas o Balthazar como é de esperar veio à toa. - Disse a mulher.   
\- Perdeu a viagem ele saiu com meu pai! - Amy disse.   
\- Mas você pode esperar Raph, ele não deve demorar! - Lúcifer falou, era bom ter os irmãos assim, juntos, talvez se ele não tivesse tentado desencadear o Apocalipse, ainda tivesse sua família unida.   
\- Bom, então eu poderia ver o progresso de vocês, vejo que Adam parece melhor! - Disse ela com entusiasmo.   
\- Eu ainda preciso terminar de comer! - Adam falou ainda mantendo um tom arrastado.   
Assim que ele terminou de falar Dean entrou, com Charlie e um Castiel rindo muito das cócegas feitas pela ruiva, Dean tinha pedido para ela não chegar com seu habitual "Olá vadios" até por que não dá para saber quem está em casa no momento.   
Assim que Dean colocou a mochila da ruiva de lado, ela passou Castiel para ele e correu para abraçar o Winchester do meio.   
\- E aí Vadio? - Disse para Sam.   
\- Quem é a ruiva entusiasmada? - Gabriel perguntou com ciúmes.   
\- Depois diz que não tem nada com minha casca! - Lúcifer disse rindo.   
\- Você deve ser a Charlie? - Amy perguntou ignorando Lúcifer, ela não ia pegar no pé de Gabriel.   
Charlie soltou Sam e abraçou Amy, bem ela não conhecia a garota, mas Dean já tinha falado tudo sobre ela. Amy também não conhecia Charlie, mas ela adorou ruiva de quem seu pai tanto falava.   
\- Bom que Castiel retornou pois posso começar com ele! - Raphael se pronunciou.   
\- Relaxa irmã, a pressa é inimiga da perfeição! - Balthazar falou indo pegar um pouco de uísque, por que uma coisa é certa na casa dos Winchester isso não falta.   
\- A senhorita seria? - Charlie disse olhando para Raphael com isso um sorriso malicioso.   
\- Sou Raphael, o Arcanjo! - Disse em um tom superior.   
\- Finalmente entendi o significado de beleza angelical! - Ela falou se aproximando do Arcanjo. – Sou Charlie.  
\- Isso é sério? - Lúcifer perguntou com espanto.   
\- O que? - Miguel estava sem entender o que o irmão estava falando.   
\- Eu desisto, acho que vou beber com Balth! - Diz o mais belo dentre os anjos se levantando e deixando Miguel mais confuso ainda.   
\- Então o que faz por aqui? – Charlie perguntou ao Arcanjo da cura.   
\- Eu vou.... Vim ver como está a graça de Castiel. - Respondeu um pouco confusa.   
\- Bem agora eu vou me retirar, mas quem sabe mais tarde nós possamos conversar? - Disse a ruiva já saindo e deixando Raphael totalmente sem reação.   
\- Isso realmente aconteceu? - Perguntou Sam.   
\- Todos vimos, é difícil acreditar mas aconteceu mesmo! - Dean respondeu.   
\- Gente eu amo esse lugar! - Amy disse saindo da cozinha também.   
-Bem eu acho que agora... eu vou começar com o Adam e depois eu vejo você! - Falou com Castiel, porém o anjinho não esboçou nenhuma emoção.   
\- Tudo bem, vai indo para o quarto que eu vou chamar Lúcifer! - Falou Miguel que não demorou muito para encontrar o outro arcanjo.   
Depois que terminou o tratamento com seus irmãos e Adam. Raphael foi até a sala encontrando Amy, Charlie e Dean.   
\- Pai não acredito, agora eu realmente sou uma Winchester! O nome tá perfeito, Amy Robinson Campbell Winchester! Mas eu me pergunto, minha mãe resolveu dar uma de boazinha? - Dean riu e olhou para Charlie de maneira cúmplice.   
\- Bem.... Não, sua mãe não quis fazer a mudança de paternidade, mas eu tive uma ajudinha da minha irmãzinha aqui! - Explicou Dean.   
\- Com licença, onde está Castiel? - Perguntou Raphael, ele estava tentando ser o mais polido e gentil possível com essas pessoas, por que não queria causar mais danos do que causou no passado.   
\- Ele está com Gabriel e Sam, deixa que eles logo o trazem - Charlie falou. - Enquanto isso você poderia sentar aqui e esperar,  
\- Tudo bem.... Eu acho. - Disse o Arcanjo se sentando ao lado de Charlie.   
Quando Sam e Gabriel entregaram o pequeno anjo, ele estava todo sujo de tinta.   
\- O que fizeram com ele! - Dean perguntou.   
\- Ele gosta de desenhar, e eu dei a ele um kit de pintura, relaxa mamãe ganso, é tinta lavável! - Gabriel disse. - Mas agora, eu tenho ir.   
\- Onde vai? - Sam perguntou.   
\- Vou buscar as crianças! Quer ir comigo? - Sam assentiu e Amy riu.   
Depois de conversar mais um pouco com Charlie, Raphael foi verificar a graça de Castiel, o pequeno anjo, quis que Dean ficasse junto a ele. O processo foi um tanto quanto doloroso mas Castiel já estava apto para uma pequena modificação em seu navio, por isso Raphael o fez crescer até ter o tamanho de uma criança de seis anos. Quem gostou da mudança foi Balthazar que agora teve outra utilidade além de acabar o Whisky de Bobby.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá queridos!

Dean estava voltando para o Bunker. Ele havia ido ao High School que ficava na cidade vizinha para matricular Amy. Embora a diretora tenha negado a vaga pois as provas iriam começar em três dias o que resultaria no atraso da jovem. Dean percebeu que a mulher por volta dos quarenta anos não levava aliança na mão esquerda e como bom aproveitador de oportunidades que era, não foi difícil usar seu charme para convencer a diretora de que Amy era inteligente e aplicada o suficiente para completar as tarefas e não tirar notas ruins.  
Ele estava ansioso para voltar antes que Castiel acordasse no entanto preferiu parar na lanchonete para comprar a torta que o pequeno gostava. Dean caminhava pelo estacionamento quando lembrou de poucos minutos atrás, quando ainda estava na sala da diretora, era interessante lembrar que apesar da idade a mulher havia corada e gaguejado como uma colegial em seu primeiro flerte. No entanto isso o fez perceber que sua filha estava na idade dos namoricos e isso o fez ranger os dentes, nem por cima do seu cadáver alguém iria flertar com Amy, sua filha iria ser como Sam e só estudar para sua formação e se seus planos dessem certo, com trinta anos ela conheceria um bom homem com quem casaria ou melhor ela viraria freira e nunca se aproximaria de um cara, sim com certeza essa era a melhor opção.  
\- Em que posso ajuda-lo senhor? – Perguntou a jovem atendente. Dean já estava pronta para dar uma de suas infames cantadas quando olhou para a pequena garota de olhos azuis e embora não soubesse o motivo algo o fez recuar.  
\- Duas tortas, uma de maçã e outra de mirtilo. – Ele sorriu gentil.  
A moça logo trouxe seu pedido e em pouco mais de quinze minutos ele já estava entrando no Bunker. Para a surpresa de Dean, a maior parte dos moradores já estavam acordados e reunidos na sala de estar.  
\- Que foi? – Ele perguntou quando percebeu a tensão instalada no cômodo.  
\- Adam acordou com lembranças de sua vida antes da jaula. – Respondeu Sam.  
\- O que você lembra? – O mais velho Winchester perguntou enquanto deixava a sacola em cima da mesa de centro.  
\- Acredito que de tudo mas principalmente sobre Lizzie – Adam respondeu, ele estava sentado no sofá entre Michael e Lúcifer.  
\- Quem? – Dean perguntou.  
\- Elisabeth...  
\- Cara eu sinto muito, se ela era sua namorada, mas já passaram cinco anos – Dean logo interrompeu.  
\- Seria bom se você me deixasse falar. – Retrucou o mais jovem. – Elisabeth é minha tia.  
Dean já ia voltar a falar mas Adam preferiu explicar tudo antes que seu irmão continuasse sua inquisição.  
\- Quando minha vó descobriu sobre a gravidez de minha mãe, ela a expulsou de casa pois não queria em seu teto um “fruto do pecado”. Somente quando eu tinha dezessete anos que conheci minha vó, pois a mesma estava doente e queria nos ver – Adam estava tenso ao contar sua história – Ela estava criando uma menina de mais de doze anos. Lizzie viveu com minha avó depois que a mãe morreu no parto.   
Adam olhou para seus irmãos enquanto pensava em como falar aquilo para eles.  
\- Minha vó tinha câncer e não tinha muito tempo de vida, ela fez tratamento nos anos que seguiram mas um mês antes... – Ele mal podia pensar naquilo. – Minha mãe e eu... Nós...  
\- Tudo bem Adam. Não precisa falar. – disse Sam de seu lugar.  
\- Lizzie precisa de mim – O garoto acrescentou – Preciso busca-la.  
\- Cara sua tia deve estar bem...   
\- Você não entende. – Adam interrompeu Dean. – Lizzie é deficiente visual.  
\- Olha Adam, eu entendo que você esteja preocupado. – Disse Sam. – Mas ter qualquer tipo de deficiência não impede ninguém de viver.  
\- Sei disso... Mas minha vó não a criou para ser independente. – O Winchester mais jovem adicionou. – Ela nunca nem estudou em uma escola, minha vó a ensinava em casa.   
\- Balls! – Bobby exclamou.  
\- Precisamos busca-la – Disse Sam.  
\- Você tem ideia de onde ela possa estar? – Perguntou Bobby.  
\- Isso eu posso responder – Intrometeu-se Raphael aparecendo quase em cima de Sam e ganhando um arquear de sobrancelha da parte de Gabe. - Pai disse-me que a jovem está morando numa igreja católica em Wilder, Minnesota. – O Arcanjo disse e logo em seguida desapareceu.  
\- Parece que você perdeu seu posto de garota de recados irmã! – Lúcifer olhava debochadamente para Gabe.

 

Uma hora havia passado quando enfim foi decidido quem iria para Minnesota encontrar Elisabeth. Era obvio que Dean havia reclamado sobre o plano, mas cuidar de Castiel e Amy o tornava impossibilitado de ir, o que deixou para Sam o dever de acompanhar Adam e Michael, já que Bobby preferiu ficar e Lúcifer se recusou a sair do Burke.  
\- Tem certeza que não nos acompanhará irmão? – Michael já havia feito esta pergunta a Lúcifer diversas vezes.  
\- De jeito nenhum que vou sair daqui e usar uma invenção idealizada por um “ser humano” – Retrucou a MorningStar.  
\- Serio Luci! – Gabe disse exasperado – Andar de carro não vai mata-lo.  
\- Estou ciente disso – disse Lúcifer – Mas não tenho motivos para estar fazendo isso ou qualquer outra coisa que não queira.  
\- Pronto – Adam anunciou quando surgiu na sala.  
\- Ótimo, estarei levando Sam, para que Mike possa levar Adam sem problemas! – Dizendo isso Gabriel estalou os dedos e desapareceu junto ao seu encargo.  
\- Irmão...  
\- Nos vemos em breve! – Lúcifer disse interrompendo mais uma das insistências de Michael.  
Vendo que seu irmão não mudaria de ideia Michael segurou o ombro de Adam e sumiu, assim que se viu sozinho na sala o Arcanjo Caído sorriu, voltou-se para a televisão e continuou a assistir o filme que chamava-se O Advogado do Diabo.  
Num dos quartos do Bunker Dean estava sentado numa cadeira de frente para a cama em que Castiel repousava. O pequeno anjo dormia por quase dezoito horas e Dean começava a se preocupar em como seria sua reação quando ao acordar descobrir que havia envelhecido quatro anos.   
\- Pai? – Amy chamou – Charlie está fazendo o almoço, o senhor prefere macarrão com queijo ou ao molho branco?  
Dean levantou e passou a mão nos cabelos de Castiel antes de sorrir para sua filha.  
\- Tenho certeza que o de queijo é melhor mas que tal irmos ver como Charlie faz o molho branco? – O Winchester abraçou Amy enquanto iam para a cozinha.  
\- Claro pai eu vou adorar! – Disse a garota sorrindo para a nova rotina familiar que sempre foi seu sonho.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá queridos!

Capítulo 12

Sam ainda sentia-se tonto quando Michael e Adam apareceram. Seu irmão estava cambaleante, pelo visto até no voo os Arcanjos eram diferentes. Sam apoiou Adam pois o mesmo parecia a ponto de desmaiar.  
\- Pronto, já vai passar. – O Winchester sussurrou para o mais novo enquanto fazia círculos suaves em sua costa.  
\- Obrigado. – Adam falou baixinho enquanto sorria.  
O Winchester olhou ao redor tentando se localizar, eles haviam surgido próximo a saída da cidade, a única coisa visível desta distancia eram as torres da igreja e o teto alto do posto de gasolina na esquina da rua em que estavam.   
\- Estou indo buscar o carro – Avisou Gabe já desaparecendo.  
\- Nunca vou me acostumar com isso. – Disse Adam olhando para o local onde o Trickster estava.  
\- Não é só você, Dean até hoje reclama do transporte anjo. – Sam falou sorrindo.  
\- Posso entender o porquê dele não gos... – Antes que Adam completasse sua sentença uma música estupidamente alta foi ouvida e logo em seguida Gabe apareceu num New Bettle numa cor verde berrante.  
\- Serio Gabe? – Sam não sabia o que era pior; a música pop ou o carro. – Dean teria uma sincope se visse isso.  
\- Não finja que meu carro te desagrada e entra logo aqui – Disse Gabe enquanto baixava os óculos escuros e o analisava descaradamente. Sam sentiu as bochechas corarem mas mesmo assim jogou a mochila no porta malas aberto e sentou-se no carona enquanto Adam e Michael foram para os bancos traseiros.  
\- Cara é impossível um carro desse tão pequeno não me deixar imprensado– Reclamou Sam. – Como minhas pernas cabem aqui? Tem algo de mojo anjo por que minha cabeça nem encosta no teto. O que você fez aqui?  
\- ah isso! Eu fiz umas modificações depois de assistir Harry Potter – Disse Gabe ostentando um enorme sorriso. – Sabia que você ia gostar!  
\- É realmente legal - Sam disse - Não imaginei que fosse possível este tipo de manipulação através de sua graça.  
\- E não é – retrucou Gabe. – Esta é uma mistura do meu dom pagão e minha graça. Assim eu pude criar essa belezinha.  
\- Acredito que nosso Pai o havia proibido de usar esses truques – Falou Michael.  
\- Toda ordem tem uma brecha irmão. – Disse o Trickster – Pai disse que eu não podia mais fazer nada pagão mas ele não falou nada das coisas já feitas.  
\- Faz sentido – intrometeu-se Adam.  
\- Está vendo Sammy- boy? Um Winchester que me entende. – Disse Gabe enquanto estacionava o carro na frente da igreja central. – Chegamos, espero que você saiba o que fazer, ele disse olhando o mais novo.   
Adam olhou para o sino no alto da torre, seu coração apertou com a perspectiva de ver Elisabeth. Afinal fora seus dois meios irmãos ela era a única família que ele tinha. Tomando uma longa respiração ele abriu a porta e saiu do carro sendo logo seguido pelos demais ocupantes do veículo.  
Sam deixou Adam e Michael irem na frente enquanto ele esperava Gabe sair do carro. Ele negaria solenemente se fosse preciso, mas a verdade é que não conseguia tirar os olhos do Trickster, tinha algo que estava sendo difícil de identificar mas que prendia sua atenção. No começo achava que era apenas a curiosidade de vê-lo num navio diferente, depois achou que era pela proximidade que os envolvia devido a presença dos filhos de Gabe mas agora enquanto analisava as pernas torneadas que o macacão jeans deixava à mostra, Sam não tinha tanta certeza.  
\- Sempre imaginei que o Dean era o descarado da família – Disse Gabe enquanto passava por Sam. – Estou começando a duvidar.   
Sam estava constrangido por ter sido pego mas mesmo assim o acompanhou.

 

Já havia passado duas horas de uma conversa tensa entre Adam e a Madre superior quando o Pároco da igreja chegou. Era um homem idoso com um sorriso amistoso que logo cuidou de acalmar os ânimos dos presentes.  
\- Senhor Milligan, espero que entenda nossa situação. – Começou o idoso. – Elisabeth já está conosco a quatro anos e é difícil para todos que após esse tempo um familiar enfim tenha vindo por ela. Quando Rosalie faleceu nós tentamos entrar em contato com sua mãe e você mas a única coisa que soubemos foi sobre o desaparecimento de ambos.  
\- Minha mãe nunca foi encontrada e eu não consegui continuar sem ela depois disso. – Adam começou a repetir a mentira que ensaiaram. – Foi somente quando encontrei meus meios irmãos que consegui me estabilizar e voltar a ter uma vida estruturada.  
\- Eu entendo que a sua situação foi muito complicada. – Disse o padre. – Mas Elisabeth precisa de apoio emocional e estabilidade pois é de seu conhecimento que sua educação e desenvolvimento foi bastante abalado pela criação que recebeu.  
\- Eu sei que foi difícil para minha vó cuidar de um bebê sozinha. – Acrescentou Adam. - Mas acredito que meus irmãos e eu podemos cuidar de Elisabeth com a atenção que ela merece.  
\- Elisabeth aprendeu muito na congregação, hoje ela faz parte do coral. –Disse o sorridente padre. – Aprendeu a bordar e cozinhar com as nossas freiras, suas qualificações evoluíram muito nesses quatro anos, ela já não é mais uma criança por isso precisa ser inserida corretamente na sua rotina.  
\- Eu entendo suas preocupações mas acredito que o lugar dela é com a família.  
\- Claro mas acredito que isso seja escolha dela, por isso mesmo contra a vontade da irmã Claire eu quero que você e sua tia possam conversar. – O padre disse cautelosamente enquanto se levantava. – Espere aqui enquanto mando chama-la.  
Adam estava muito nervoso, já havia passado seis anos que ele não via sua tia e sua tensão só aumentava já que além de tudo o padre pediu para que Sam e Michael saíssem da sala para que eles pudessem conversar em particular. Era angustiante para o Winchester mais novo não ter a presença calmante do arcanjo com a qual ele estava ligado.   
O som fraco de batidas na porta levou seus olhos diretamente para a jovem que estava parada na mesma. Ele reconheceria os olhos azuis de Lizzie em qualquer lugar mesmo que ela agora fosse uma mulher crescida, o tom fosco de seus olhos nunca passaria despercebidos para ele.  
\- Lizzie. – Adam sussurrou e ao ouvir sua voz a jovem começou a chorar convulsivamente fazendo com que ele se levantasse e a envolvesse num abraço apertado. – Eu sinto muito... Sinto muito... Não quis te deixar... Eu não pude ficar.  
Durante vários minutos ambos choraram abraçados, Elisabeth tateava seu rosto com uma mão e segurava em sua camisa firmemente com a outra.  
\- Graças a Deus... Eu quase não acreditei... Pensei que estava sozinha no mundo. – A jovem balbuciava.  
\- Xii... Eu estou aqui. – Adam dizia enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos cor de mogno de sua tia. – Eu nunca mais vou te deixar.  
\- Tive tanto medo... Primeiro você e Kate sumiram, depois... Mamãe se foi.... – Elisabeth soluçava em meio as palavras.  
\- Já passou. – Adam a puxou delicadamente para uma cadeira. – Você nunca mais vai ficar só, Eu prometo!  
Adam passou as próximas horas contando a sua tia a história que Bobby e Sam haviam criado para explicar seu desaparecimento, e por mais que odiasse mentir assim para Elisabeth, ele sabia que seria melhor para ela nunca saber sobre os anjos ou qualquer coisa sobrenatural.  
\- Vim para que você soubesse que eu estava vivo e bem. – Adam acrescentou. – Mas eu também vim porque queria que você fosse viver em Kansas comigo e com meus irmãos.  
\- Eu... não sei... É tudo tão repentino.  
\- Quero que você pense sobre isso, analise suas opções já que a Madre superior disse que você iria fazer os votos eu não quero te impedir de nada mas gostaria que você pensasse muito, depois decida e me avise pois eu e meu irmão estamos com mais dois amigos aqui e só iremos embora quando você decidir.  
\- Obrigada Adam. – A garota apertou as mãos de seu sobrinho. – Eu quero muito ficar com você mas eu preciso pensar no que eu realmente quero para poder dizer.  
\- Tudo bem Lizzie, este aqui é o número do meu celular – Ele puxou o cartão do bolso. – Quero que ligue quando decidir.  
\- Obrigada.  
\- Eu preciso ir, mas estarei esperando por sua resposta. – Ele deu um beijo em sua testa e saiu.  
Adam ficou surpreso quando na manhã seguinte o Pároco ligou afirmando que Elisabeth havia decidido ir embora com sua família. Adam ficou exultante em saber que sua tia iria viver com eles. Claro que a tensão também era grande afinal todos no Bunker teriam que ter cuidado com o que falavam ou faziam na presença da jovem.  
\- Até que enfim! Eu não aguentava mais ficar sem fazer nada. – Reclamou Gabe.  
\- Do que estais reclamando? – Perguntou Michael. – Quase não ficou conosco.  
\- Não se preocupe. – Sam disse de onde estava arrumando sua mochila. – Isso é só drama.  
\- Você magoa meus sentimentos com este desprezo Sammy. – Disse Gabe.  
\- Tenho certeza que você sobrevive. – O mais alto disse para o arcanjo e logo em seguida olhou seu irmão. – Já estamos prontos e você?  
\- Pronto, um pouco ansioso mas tudo bem. – Adam disse.  
\- Vai dar tudo certo não se preocupe.  
\- Obrigada irmão.

A viagem de volta ao Kansas seria de quatorze horas mas com Gabe no volante Sam acreditava que seria bem menos, o problema era que tanto Adam quanto Elisabeth não tinham o costume de passar horas sentado num carro e isso acreditava Sam com certeza os obrigaria a passar a noite em um hotel na estrada. O que o Winchester não contava é que Gabe não tinha muita paciência para esperar.   
\- Tem um restaurante a alguns quilômetros à frente e como são quase 20:00 h, acho que seria uma boa que parássemos. – Disse Sam.  
\- Como quiser. – Gabe estava no limite do mau humor.  
Quando o jantar havia terminado e todos cinco voltavam para o carro Gabe pôs seu plano em pratica ao parar na frente de Lizzie e tocando sua testa para fazê-la dormir.  
\- Perdeu o juízo de vez? – Reclamou Sam ao aparar Elisabeth.  
\- Você quer perder mais tempo na estrada sendo que posso dirigir durante toda noite fazendo que cheguemos antes das cinco da manhã.  
\- E como diabos vamos explicar para ela o surto súbito de sono? – Perguntou Adam.  
\- Eu altero esses poucos minutos e faço ela acreditar que dormiu depois que entrou no carro. – Respondeu Gabe.  
\- Será que você podia fazer o mesmo por mim? – Adam pediu timidamente. – Eu nunca passei tantas horas num carro.  
\- Não fique preocupado eu mesmo faço isso. – Disse Michael já tocando na testa do mais jovem, e amparando-o quando o mesmo dormiu.  
Sam olhou para os lados tentando verificar se alguém os tinha visto.  
\- Pronto Sammy agora seremos só você e eu.  
\- Não me chame de Sammy e depois seu irmão está aqui e ele não dorme. – Sam disse e logo em seguida gargalhou ao ver o olhar decepcionado de Gabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem que o Sam podia ser mais bonzinho com nosso querido Trickster!


	14. Capítulo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá queridos!

Capítulo 13

Dean havia dormido pouco, estava muito preocupado com a viajem de Sam e Adam, era difícil para ele não ter seu irmão por perto e mesmo com pouco tempo de convivência também não era fácil que Adam estivesse junto. Embora Dean soubesse que Michael protegeria o mais novo e Gabe cuidaria de Sam, não era o mesmo que se ele próprio estivesse lá para olhar pelos Winchester. A verdade é que a ideia de outro alguém cuidar de seus irmãos era inconcebível, ele tinha essa responsabilidade, sua vida era de Sam e isso estava arraigado em seu ser apesar de todos esses anos. Se bem que pensar em responsabilidades o fez ir direto para Amy e Castiel que agora eram sua vida tanto quanto seus irmãos mais novos.  
O primogênito Winchester olhou para o relógio, eram quatro horas da manhã e ele sentiu-se aliviado por saber que seus irmãos estavam chegando a qualquer momento. Dean levantou da cama e mais uma vez olhou o pequeno anjo que dormia em seu quarto. Castiel já entrava nas quarenta e oito horas seguidas de sono e mesmo que soubesse que isso seria necessário para o corpo do anjinho, ainda era uma de suas preocupações. Dean saiu de seu quarto e olhou para o de Amy em frente. Sua filha dormia profundamente o fazendo parar por um momento enquanto apreciava o qual bom era saber que era um pai. Um sorriso tomou seu rosto e ele teve mais disposição para aceitar o que a vida estava oferecendo.  
\- Pajeando a cria? – Bobby perguntou quando apareceu no fim do corredor.  
\- Só conferindo, antes de ir para a entrada esperar. – Ele respondeu sem jeito por ser pego tão desprevenido.  
\- Sem problemas garoto, eu mesmo nem sei quantas vezes me vi fazendo o mesmo por você e seu irmão.  
\- Obrigado Bobby. – Dean disse pondo a mão no ombro do mais velho. – Às vezes não sei o que seria de mim e Sam sem você.  
\- A paternidade está te deixando sentimental demais. – Bobby debochou fazendo Dean rir e continuar andando para a sala do Burke.  
Em menos de dez minutos de espera Sam enviou uma mensagem avisado que já haviam chegado. Assim que Dean abriu a porta, Lúcifer se materializou ao lado de Michael e o primogênito Winchester quase riu ao ver que não era o único preocupado com seu irmão.  
\- Dean – Chamou Sam. – Preciso que me ajude com as malas.  
\- Que diabos! – Dean não sabia o que era pior; o modelo ou a cor do carro. – Serio que vocês viajaram nesta abominação?  
\- Cara eu nunca senti tanta falta do Impala. – Exclamou Sam enquanto abria a porta malas do New Bettle de Gabe.   
\- Por aqui Lizzie – Adam ajudava a tia a sair do carro e Dean ficou surpreso com qual nova a moça era. – Pronto, agora temos que descer alguns degraus!  
Enquanto eles entravam no Burke, Dean ficou observando seu irmão bebê e sua tia, era interessante ver a relação de duas pessoas que estiveram pouco tempo juntas mas ainda pareciam tão cômodos um com o outro.  
\- É um pintinho bonito! – Dean disse.  
\- Dean!- Reclamou Sam.   
\- O que? Eu só constatei um fato!  
\- Sei!!!   
\- E falando em pintinhos, onde está Gabe? – Dean perguntou enquanto olhava ao redor.  
\- Sumiu assim que chegamos. – Sam respondeu enquanto passava a última mala para Dean.  
Os irmãos entraram na sala onde estavam os demais e encontraram uma cena bem peculiar. Adam estava sentado no sofá junto a Elisabeth e Michael, já Lúcifer estava sentado quase em cima de seu irmão mais velho.   
\- Lizzie querida, quero que você conheça os demais moradores de nossa casa. - Assim que viu o Winchester mais velho entrar Adam falou com a tia. Ele a ajudou a levantar e caminhar para perto de Bobby. – Este é Bobby Singer, ele ajudou a criar meus irmãos.   
\- Olá garota, é bom tê-la conosco. – Bobby disse ao segurar a mão que Elisabeth havia estendido.  
\- Eu que agradeço por estar sendo aceita em sua casa senhor.   
\- A casa é de todos nós e eu gostaria que me chama-se apenas Bobby.  
\- Obrigada... Bobby.  
-Lizzie este é meu irmão mais velho Dean. – Incentivou Adam.  
\- Olá Lizzie. – Saudou Dean.  
\- E este é Lúcifer irmão de Michael e Gabriel...Gabriele que você já conhece mas ainda tem Castiel, Balthazar e Raphael, que em breve você conhecerá. – Explicou Adam.  
\- Olá. – Elisabeth cumprimentou o caído, que não se importou em responder.  
\- Com eu disse ainda tem Castiel que deve estar dormindo e Amy que é filha do Dean. – Logo Adam acrescentou tentando amenizar o clima instalado pelo caído.   
\- E não esqueça Charlie que está passando uns dias conosco. – Ajudou Sam.  
\- Rapazes, vai dar cinco da manhã. – Disse Bobby. – Que tal Adam levar a tia para o quarto dela e os demais irem descansar da viajem.  
\- Adam, reservamos para Lizzie o quarto ao lado do de Amy. – Disse Dean.  
\- Obrigada! – Agradeceu timidamente Elisabeth.   
Depois das apresentações os moradores voltaram para seus quartos tentando descansar ou esperar pelo amanhecer.

 

Por volta das sete Dean ouviu os primeiros sons vindos de Castiel. O pequeno estava dormindo no berço modificável, que virou uma ótima cama para uma criança pequena, graças a Balthazar ser atencioso.   
Dean se agachou perto do anjo, que agora era bem maior, do que seu eu de dois anos, parecia muito saudável também, com as bochechas coradas.   
\- Cas, Castiel acorda! - Dean falou com calma, ele não queria assustar o anjinho.   
\- Dean! - Disse de modo manhoso.   
\- Eu quero que levante para eu ver como você é um garoto grande agora, e também queria saber se quer ir comigo levar a Amy para a escola. - Dean falou e Cas foi se espreguiçando e saindo da cama, quando seus pequenos pés com meias tocaram o chão rapidamente ele correu para o espelho, Dean riu.   
\- Olha Dee.... desculpe-me. - Castiel disse esperando a bronca que não veio.   
\- Ei se você se sente melhor me chamando de Dee, tudo bem! - Dean falou e Castiel assentiu.   
\- Dee, eu tô grandão e forte! - Castiel falou e sumiu, reaparecendo em cima da cama. - É eu tô muito fortão! - Falou e abraçou Dean.   
\- Eu sei cara, agora vamos, temos que acordar a Amy! - Dean disse e Castiel fez uma cara de desgosto.   
\- Que foi Cas?   
\- Eu não sei... eu só. ... Dean você ama a mamãe da Amy? - Perguntou   
\- É uma pergunta difícil. Sabe há muito tempo sim, eu gostava, mas ela me magoou muito... E eu vivo para minha família agora! - Dean falou e mesmo que a cabecinha de Castiel não entendesse, ele não iria mais mentir pelo menos não para a família.   
\- Tá bom! - Disse o menino sorrindo, ele se lembrava de mais coisas do seu passado agora, por isso precisava saber esta resposta embora não entendesse bem por que, talvez fosse por que ver Dean triste doesse nele.   
Dean arrumou o anjo, colocou uma calça jeans e uma camisa do Super Man, com um tênis azul e vermelho que tem luzes na parte de trás, Castiel olhou no espelho de novo e deu um "joinha" para Dean.   
Depois seguiram para acordar Amy, a garota iria pegar na escola as nove, ainda eram sete, então daria bastante tempo para se arrumar, fazer essas coisas de menina e depois ir para escola. Amy estava toda coberta, apenas um pé a mostra.  
\- Amy é hora de acordar para seu primeiro dia de aula! - Ela nem ao menos se mexeu.   
\- Vamos lá Amy! - Dessa vez Dean falou mais auto.   
\- Podo Dean? - Um sorriso levado apareceu na face do anjo.   
\- Não é podo é posso e sim você pode! - Castiel subiu na cama, e fez como ele tinha visto em um filme, começou a pular, acredite ou não deu certo, se bem que quando se cai da cama qualquer um acorda.   
\- Caramba o mundo tá acabando? Por que tá tão escuro? - Amy perguntou, Castiel tirou o cobertor que estava na cabeça da menina e ela pode ver que o "fim do mundo" foi causado, por Castiel e também pode ver seu pai gargalhando de sua cara.   
\- Por que? - Ela perguntou.   
\- Primeiro dia de aula! - Falou Dean, a menina riu e se levantou. - Bom dia para vocês também.   
Eles tomaram café todos juntos, quer dizer os que precisam comer e Dean foi levar Amy na escola e resolver algumas coisas.   
Enquanto isso, Bobby e Jor pesquisavam, eles se davam muito bem, a teoria de Fenrir era que Jor tinha pensamento de velho e aí ele se dava bem com um velho, mas a verdade é que eles três se aproximaram de Bobby por que ele... É... paternal, por exemplo mesmo não gostando de Lúcifer pediu para instalar TV a cabo na casa, o que na verdade é bom para todo mundo e não é perigoso, por que a conta é enviada para uma caixa postal, no centro da cidade e a conta paga em dinheiro e fez tudo isso por que uma das pessoas na casa reclamou e é assim que Bobby é ele cuida das pessoas.   
\- O senhor nunca quis ter seus próprios filhos! - Jor perguntou e ele viu Bobby se mexer desconfortável.   
\- Me desculpa... o senhor não precisa...   
\- Tudo bem, minha esposa morreu antes que nós pudéssemos, mas isso já passou....   
\- Mas eu e Dean somos, filhos do Bobby, só que no coração! - Sam falou.   
\- Corta o melodrama! - Falou Bobby.   
\- O Gigantor é um docinho por dentro! - Gabriel brincou.   
Quando Dean voltou, encontrou Balthazar do lado de fora, ele segurava um embrulho nas mãos. Eles entraram e viram Lúcifer, Miguel, Adam e Hella, os dois últimos conversavam com bastante animo, enquanto os outros dois não estavam tão animados assim.   
\- O que você tem aí? - Dean perguntou a Balthazar, depois que entraram.   
\- Isso aqui é para meu irmão favorito! - Disse Balth.   
\- Pensei que eu era seu irmão favorito! - Lúcifer falou de brincadeira, ele é Balthazar podiam até ser amigos, mas a ligação que Balthazar e Gabriel tem com Castiel era muito forte, no céu, Lúcifer era sem dúvida o irmão a quem os três recorriam, mas eles três sempre foram muito unidos, claro que Lúcifer e Gabriel eram como cola, mas talvez por Castiel ser uma espécie de caçula para todos, isso os deixava bastante Unidos.   
\- Você mora no meu coração Lúcy! – Falou Balthazar.   
\- Quem foi que te ensinou a usar o sarcasmo? - Lúcifer perguntou e Balthazar piscou para ele, isso lembrava outros tempos, tempos bons.   
Enquanto isso Castiel estava abrindo seu presente, o que com certeza era o melhor presente que poderia ganhar, era um sobretudo bege como o que ele tinha antes.   
\- Olha Dee! – Falou pulando.   
\- Nossa Cas, você fica perfeito assim! - Dean falou e Castiel correu até Balthazar e abraçou o irmão mais velho.   
\- Obrigado! - Disse Cas, e vagarosamente Balthazar retribuiu, e Sam apareceu que apareceu na sala para falar com Hel, viu a cena e tirou uma foto, quer dizer mais uma.   
Na hora do almoço, todos estavam a mesa, mesmo o que não precisam comer, mas a questão é eles gostavam dessa coisa de almoços em família, mesmo que eles nunca fossem admitir.   
\- Então Amy o que pensa para fazer para os seus catorzes que estão chegando? - Charlie perguntou, Amy mão tinha pensado nisso, ela tinha esquecido que seu aniversário estava próximo.   
\- Eu não sei.... Acho que tinha esquecido. - Amy falou.   
\- Ao meu intender, esse tipo de festividades é muito importante para os humanos certo? - Miguel perguntou.   
\- É sim, mas eu estava pensando em tanta coisa que nem me lembrei do meu aniversário!   
\- Quer saber a gente poderia dar uma festa e eu podia trazer hidromel! - Fenrir falou.   
\- Nada de bebidas alcoólicas na festa da minha filha! - Dean disse e todos olharam para ele.   
\- Como a paternidade muda as pessoas! - Lúcifer brincou.   
\- Nem todas as pessoas! - Hel disse, sendo mais uma venenosa com o pai.   
\- Eu disse que chega disso Hella! - Jor falou entre os dentes.   
\- Então gente meu aniversário é na quinta o que vocês vão fazer por mim? - Perguntou Amy, mudando o rumo da prosa.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá queridos!

Capítulo 14 

Depois do almoço Lizzie acordou. Ela nunca esteve tão feliz. Deus atendeu suas preces, enviou Adam e agora ela fazia parte de uma grande família, era muito bom saber que agora teria pessoas com quem se preocupar, de quem cuidar e que fariam o mesmo por ela.  
Se levantou, queria conhecer o lugar do seu jeito, aprendeu a contar os passos no convento e havia conseguido contar e decorar quantos passos teria que dar até a sala, iria até lá tentar encontrar alguém e quem sabe conversar um pouco.   
\- O que faz aqui sem Adam? - O Caído se fez ouvir.   
\- Eu... só queria andar um pouco. Lúcifer não é? - Disse indo em direção a voz que ouvira, embora sabia que Lúcifer não foi muito cordial, ela não iria se influenciar pelo seu nome afinal o coitado não tinha culpa de seus pais o batizarem assim.   
\- Hum... Ah aproveite e faça como todo mundo neste lugar e me chame de Luci! - Disse sarcástico no entanto ela sorriu, um sorriso tão puro que poderia iluminar todo aquele lugar, não que ele estivesse prestando atenção.   
\- Então Luci o que está fazendo? - Elisabeth perguntou.   
\- Eu estou assistindo uma comédia, que nem é tão engraçada assim! - Lúcifer respondeu e Lizzie se sentou, ele suspirou e tentou se concentrar no filme, mas era difícil entender que por que ela estava puxando assunto com ele.   
\- Por que você está me encarando? - Ela perguntou.   
\- Eu não estou e como você sabe? - Mas antes que ela pudesse responder Amy e Charlie apareceram chamando os dois para falar sobre o aniversário de Amy.   
Charlie e Lizzie foram na frente e Amy ficou para trás com Luci.   
– Qual é Luci, já está dando em cima da Tia do meu Tio? - Ela perguntou sorrindo.   
\- O que Amy? Você só tem treze e não. ... - Ele decidiu que não iria cair no jogo de uma pirralha, Amy riu.   
Eles organizaram quem faria o que na festa de Amy e a garota nunca esteve tão feliz, por mais que sua mãe sempre tenha feito festas essa de alguma forma era mais especial, ela sentia que estava onde deveria estar.   
Na manhã de quinta, Amy foi acordada por um café da manhã na cama e muitos abraços. Depois que voltou da escola, ela encontrou Gabriel em casa - Não que o Arcanjo do juízo estar no Bunker fosse algo extraordinário. – esperando por ela com uma caixa relativamente grande, bem embrulhada.   
Gabe passou a caixa para suas mãos fazendo Amy a olhar com curiosidade. - O que isso?   
\- E seu aniversário não é? Abre logo isso! – Gabe respondeu sorridente.   
A Winchester foi correndo para o sofá empurrando os pés de Lúcifer que estava esparramado no móvel, se sentou começando e abrir o embrulho bonito, o que ela viu fez seus olhos brilharem, era um notebook novinho.   
\- Presente meu e dos meninos! – Disse o Arcanjo.   
\- Obrigada Gabe! - A menina abraçou a mais velha.   
Depois Dean preparou sua comida preferida, hambúrguer e de sobremesa sorvete de morango. O dia estava sendo perfeito no entanto uma ligação de sua mãe viria nublar sua alegria. Querendo usar seu notebook novo Amy sugeriu uma conversa por vídeo chamada pois assim ela veria sua família materna. Na tela Amy pôde ver a avó e a mãe, sua avó estava chorando, Cassie parecia brava.   
\- Então, cadê o seu pai? - Perguntou Cassie.   
\- Meu pai está ocupado cuidando de Castiel....   
\- Quem é Castiel, Dean tem outro filho? - Perguntou a avó de Amy.   
\- Não! - Ela respondeu com um tom de que não iria responder mais nada.   
\- Seu pai vai fazer alguma... - Cassie ia dizer venenosa, mas Amy a cortou.   
\- Sim mãe eu vou ganhar uma festa de aniversário, sabe eu já estou na escola e por isso vai ser sábado! – Amy disse sorrindo.   
\- Sabe Amy.... - A avó de Amy foi interrompida por um Castiel que pulou em Amy para desejar feliz aniversário.   
\- Cassie, vovó esse aqui é Castiel! - Ela falou apontando para o pequeno sentado em seu colo.   
\- Desculpa Amy eu não sabia... - Castiel ia falando.   
\- Tudo bem Cas. - Ela falou. - Eu quero ver a Stacy! - A menina pediu.   
\- Ela está dormindo....   
\- Mãe eu sei que ela está aí, ela provavelmente tá me vendo e.... isso não é justo, ela é minha irmãzinha! - A avó de Amy olhava para Cassie com certo horror, onde ela teria errado na criação da filha.   
\- Se não tivesse saído daqui....   
\- Agora eu vejo que nunca tomei uma decisão tão certa na vida! - Amy falou batendo a tela do computador.   
Dean que estava encostado na parede atrás da menina, viu sua filha chorar enquanto abraçava forte Castiel, mesmo o anjo sendo mais novo Amy se sentia em paz perto de seu amigo.   
\- Não chora Amy! - Ele falou fazendo carinho no rosto da menina, seus olhinhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, Dean se aproximou e abraçou os dois.   
\- Eu vou dar um jeito! - Disse o loiro, sentido o ódio esquentar seu ser, ele não podia se entregar ao ódio não queria fazer uma besteira.   
\- Como? - Ela perguntou em um sussurro.   
\- Confia em mim? - Ele falou.   
\- Mais do que em mim mesma! - Ela respondeu abraçando o pai e Castiel o mais forte que podia, ali ela tinha um porto seguro.   
Depois que Amy se acalmou e foi para o quarto de Charlie, Dean foi falar com Sam que estava jogando xadrez com Jor e sendo assistido por Gabriel, Adam, Bobby e Michael.   
\- Sam eu preciso falar com você!   
\- Nós ouvimos Dean - Lúcifer falou aparecendo perto da estante e fazendo Dean lembrar da super audição dos anjos.  
\- Ouviram o que? - Sam perguntou confuso e pela cara de Adam e Bobby eles estavam na mesma.   
\- Que a mãe da Amy é uma vadia! - Gabriel falou, ele parecia muito irritado.   
Sam continuou sem entender muito bem até que Dean explicou todo o ocorrido, Sam podia sentir seu sangue ferver, ele era um cara geralmente sensato, mas Cassie passava de todos os limites do bom senso.   
\- O que pretende fazer? - Sam perguntou.   
\- Não sei, só sei que ela quer ver a irmã! - Dean respondeu.   
\- Olha eu sei que eu não deveria me meter, mas como um cara como você, que para humano é bem legal, se envolveu com uma.... Mulher como ela? - Jor perguntou, gostava de Dean e estava preocupado com Amy, na verdade ele gostava de todos aqueles humanos.   
\- Eu me faço a mesma pergunta todos os dias! - Dean respondeu.   
\- Então por que não para de se perguntar e faz alguma coisa? - Lúcifer disse atraindo todos os olhares, era como se ele apenas tivesse sugerido cozinhar filhotes vivos. - Que foi gente? Ela pode ser filha do acéfalo, mas eu... eu acho Amy uma divertida companhia, ela gosta dos mesmos filmes que eu e se estiver triste.... Que saber eu me importo é algum crime isso? - Ele falou, Michael e Bobby sorriram, eles perceberam a mudança no Diabo e a presença de Amy estava ajudando muito.   
– Isso foi lindo Luci! - Gabe falou.   
\- Vai se ferrar! - Respondeu o Caído.   
\- Acredito que posso resolver esta questão. ... - Michael disse e todos ficaram em silêncio olhando para o primeiro Arcanjo.   
\- Desembucha! - Bobby disse.   
\- Eu posso levar a Amy para casa da avó hoje à noite e então ela pode ver a irmã! - Agora os olhares estavam em Michael, ele estava realmente propondo uma invasão, o Arcanjo mais certinho de todos estava propondo uma invadir uma casa.  
\- Você propôs o que eu acho que propôs? - Perguntou Gabriel. - Você vai ajudar Amy a invadir uma casa? - Às vezes ele merecia o nome de Arcanjo do Juízo. - Deixa que eu faço isso, eu tenho mais experiência nessas coisas! - Às vezes não.   
\- É uma boa ideia! - Bobby sorriu. - Não Gabriel levar Amy, mas o Michael, ele é mais responsável. - Completou o caçador.   
\- Nossa como me sinto amado nessa família! - Disse Gabriel, mas ele não estava magoado de fato.   
\- Eu vou falar com a Amy! - Dean falou saindo, mas voltou. - Obrigado! - Falou de uma maneira sincera.   
A verdade é que Michael queria se redimir, ele sempre soube da existência de Amy, quem descobriu foi Zacarias, na época o anjo queria usar Amy como moeda de troca, a vida dela pela de Dean, e com certeza Dean diria "Sim" mas Michael não faria mal a uma criança. Amy tem a alma tão forte e brilhante quanto a de Dean e Michael não queria destruir ainda mais a vida dos Winchester, tudo o que queria era fazer o que devia ser feito, mas até isso tem seus limites e uma criança pura e inocente era preciosa demais para ser usada. Por esta razão o escolhido foi Adam, mas Adam era um plano b, seu receptáculo nunca seria tão forte quanto, John, Dean ou Amy, mas isso não importa mais pois Michael irá se redimir com a menina Winchester.   
Michael se levantou e foi para garagem, era um lugar vazio e por vezes Dean ficava lá, mas como ambos não são muito de falar acabavam dividindo silenciosamente o lugar. Ele é retirado de seus pensamentos quando ouve os passos de Lúcifer.  
\- Sabe você e o acéfalo tem muito em comum. - Diz o caído se aproximando.   
\- Eu e Dean?   
\- É sabe vocês se culpam por tudo que envolvam os mais novos!   
\- Não é. ...   
\- Eu li a sua mente, Gabriel também, mas decidimos que era melhor eu vir falar com você.   
\- Eu só acho que cometi erros demais tentando fazer o que era certo, eu bati em você e te chamei de monstro, disse a Gabriel que se ele saísse do céu estaria morto para mim, tratei Raphael como lixo, empurrei Balthazar e Castiel para longe por que eles me lembravam de.... Eu errei demais irmão. - Lúcifer não esperava o desabafo, na verdade nunca esperou, o caído pela segunda vez em sua vida sentiu um nó na garganta, seus olhos ardiam mas nenhum dos dois fez nenhum movimento, até que ambos foram empurrados um na direção do outro.   
Eles olharam e viram Gabriel chorando, então eles puxaram a menor e se abraçaram, como quando eram jovens, nada foi dito, ali eles se perdoaram, voltaram a ser o que eram antes.   
Mas tarde naquele dia, depois que Dean disse a Amy ela estava tão feliz que nem sabia como cabia em si de tanta alegria, quando viram os Arcanjos de novo, eles estavam de um certo modo leve, Bobby perguntou para Gabriel se ele poderia arranjar uma televisão mais moderna, para que Lizzie pudesse usar a opção de áudio descrição, Gabriel não pode materializar a teve, mas ele a comprou, com um dos vários cartões falsos que se tinha naquela casa.   
Amy estava impaciente para a noite chegar e ela poder ir ver sua irmãzinha.   
\- Então Mike podemos ir? - Já era a décima vez que a garota perguntava.   
\- Amy eu entendo sua ansiedade, mas por favor, combinamos de ir à meia noite. - Disse o Arcanjo.   
\- Ok! - Ela disse se sentando entre Lizzie e Lúcifer.   
\- Por que tem tanta certeza de que a sua irmã vai estar na casa da sua avó? - Lúcifer perguntou.   
\- Por que nós ficávamos muito mais na casa da minha avó do que na casa da Cassie, então eu tenho certeza que ela está lá. - Explicou a garota.   
\- Entendo. - Disse, o jeito com que Amy falou da mãe incomodou um pouco a todos, mas depois ele poderia falar com Michael e pedir para falar com Dean sobre.   
Quando deu meia noite, Amy falou com Dean e se foi com Michael, a pequena estava certa, sua irmã estava na casa de Audrey deitada na cama que um dia foi da mais velha. Stacy dormia segurando um ursinho que Amy deu a ela, isso só fez a Winchester sentir mais raiva da mãe, ela respirou fundo e se aproximou da irmã, acordando a pequena.   
\- Amy! - Disse a pequena Stacy, coçando o olhinho, se acostumando com a penumbra.   
\- Eu vim te ver! - Disse enquanto abraça a irmã.   
Na sala, Audrey estava tomando um chá, ela só conseguia pensar em quanto errou na criação de Cassie, não entendia por que a filha agia daquele jeito, por que Cassie fazia tanto mal a própria filha, mas a mulher saiu de seus pensamentos quando ouve risadas no quarto de Stacy. Assustada a matriarca pegou um ferro da lareira e subiu as escadas devagar, assim que abriu a porta do quarto das crianças, lagrimas rolaram de seus olhos com a visão em sua frente.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá queridos!

Capítulo 15 

Audrey não podia crer em seus olhos, sua neta, sua pequena Amy estava ali em sua casa, ela correu e abraçou a menina que prontamente abraçou de volta, tinha sentido muita saudade, o momento foi quebrado quando a avó de Amy viu o homem parado no canto do quarto.   
\- Quem é ele? - Perguntou Audrey ao se separar da neta.   
\- Ele..   
\- Sou Michael, A Espada Celeste – Respondeu o Arcanjo.   
\- Ele é um anjo vovó! - Stacy falou animada, Audrey considerou por um momento, olhando para o homem, do jeito que a vida dos Winchester era louca ela não duvidava nada dele ser algo sobrenatural.   
\- Eu sou um amigo de Dean Winchester, eu tinha disponibilidade para trazer ela, para que pudesse ver a irmã. ...   
\- Tudo bem! - Respondeu a mulher, o que importava era que a menina estava ali.   
Amy brincou com a irmã, até por volta de duas da manhã quando Stacy não aguentou mais e dormiu. A caçula estava sofrendo pela ausência de sua irmã e isso fazia a Winchester se contorcer de tristeza.  
Amy prometeu ligar para Audrey no dia seguinte e depois que se despediu da avó voltou para casa, onde na sala Dean, Bobby e Lúcifer a esperavam.  
\- Então como foi? - Dean perguntou.   
\- Minha avó pegou a gente no flagra! - Falou Amy sorrindo. - Mas relaxa ela ficou de boa, ficou feliz em me ver!   
Enquanto isso Michael sentava no braço do sofá, ele não chegou a ficar zonzo nem nada, mas sua cabeça estava doendo um pouco e receber uma mensagem psíquica de Lúcifer não ajudava muito, mas a preocupação de seu irmão era importante.   
Depois de Amy contar tudo, ela foi dormir. Quando Dean também ia se recolher, Michael o chamou aproveitando que Bobby ainda estava na sala.   
\- O que você quer?   
\- É sobre a Amy, sabe o jeito que ela fala da mãe, isso.... Você deveria falar com ela. - Disse o Primeiro Arcanjo.   
\- Como...   
\- Não Dean, Michael tem razão, não é saudável ou você conversa com ela ou Amy vai fazer como todo bom Winchester, guardar e enterrar a mágoa tão fundo, então vai procurar uma válvula de escape e vocês sempre procuram a auto destruição! – Bobby se intrometeu.  
\- Tudo bem eu vou falar com ela amanhã! - Dean falou se levantando e indo para seu quarto, ele sabia que Bobby está certo, sabia que Amy puxou ele demais e sim a garota ia acabar se punindo de coisas que não tem culpa mas doía ver que a menina ia sofrer com isso.   
Bem cedo na sexta enquanto Amy se arrumava para escola, Dean foi falar com ela ou pelo menos tentar, já que assim como todo Winchester, ela mudava de assunto quando as coisas tomavam o rumo que não gostava, no entanto a mensagem foi passada e Dean tinha certeza que sua filha iria pensar no assunto.   
Os filhos de Gabriel chegaram cedo naquela sexta-feira, estavam animados pela festa que viria no dia seguinte, então ficariam ali até o outro dia. Lúcifer estava na sala, ele era o único que não se enturmava com os deuses, mas isso estava prestes a mudar.   
Hel e Fenrir sentaram-se um no sofá e o outro na poltrona, eles tentavam assistir Doutor Sexy a serie que agora Lúcifer acompanhava - Graças a Charlie que baixou as primeiras temporadas. - Amy logo se juntou a eles e o Caído percebeu que não ia poder ver o seu seriado, ele mudou de canal, colocou em um filme qualquer, afinal não veria aquele seriado na frente de seus sobrinhos e da filha de Dean.   
\- Por que você trocou? - Fen perguntou.   
\- Por que sim!   
\- Meu pai gosta desse seriado, mas não deixa eu ver! - Amy falou um pouco indignada.   
\- Nosso pai também gosta, não na verdade ele ama! - Hel falou, ela estava cada vez mais soando como uma garota humana.   
\- Eu também gosto e queria muito assistir à televisão em paz! – Lúcifer falou enquanto trocava mais uma vez de canal.   
\- Olha só tem uma tevê com cabo aqui, então bonitão aprenda a dividir! - Amy falou, pegando o controle da mão do Caído.   
\- Eu podia explodir sua cabeça com um estalar de dedos! - Ele falou.   
\- Mas não pode! - Ela retrucou rindo, a garota era petulante e Lúcifer gostava das implicâncias dela, com toda certeza a melhor dos Winchester.   
A Morningstar preferiu não responder e Amy colocou em canal de filmes, um que passava o "Motoqueiro Fantasma" e embora já tinha visto até que valia a pena a reprise a ter que ficar neste silêncio chato, no entanto Fenrir resolve se pronunciar.   
\- Sabe eu percebi uma coisa...   
\- Nossa não acredito, você percebeu alguma coisa irmão? - Hel disse implicando com o irmão.   
\- Como eu ia dizendo antes de ser tão rudemente interrompido, eu percebi que vocês seis se chamam por apelidos, mas quando falam de outros anjos não os usam. - Ele se dirigiu a Lúcifer, que a princípio não respondeu, mas como todos esperavam uma resposta ele bufou e cedeu.   
\- Por que nós seis somos mais unidos que quaisquer outros anjos, eu e Castiel não tivemos muito tempo juntos, mas mesmo assim quando eu o vi depois de adulto eu o reconheci no ato, nós seis sempre fomos assim! - Ele falou com uma certa nostalgia na voz.   
\- Igual o Dean que chama o Samuel de Sammy! - Fenrir disse.   
\- Por aí. - Ele falou.   
\- Como foi a infância de vocês? - Amy perguntou e Lúcifer explicou que anjos não tem esse conceito, mas se empolgou e começou a contar tudo que os seis aprontavam no céu, ninguém viu quando o filme acabou, ninguém viu quando começou outro, por que eles ficaram ali conversando e quando Balthazar chegou também aproveitou para se misturar a bagunça.   
Na sala outra conversa animada seguia, Dean que estava falando com Bobby, ouve um choro vindo do quarto, e saí correndo para encontrar Castiel que estava tirando sua soneca da tarde, o pequeno estava tendo um pesadelo. Dean abaixou-se e o acordou com toda leveza possível, assim que o pequeno anjo viu os olhos do caçador ele abraçou Dean.   
\- Foi só um pesadelo, tá tudo bem! - Dean falou beijando o topo da cabeça do anjinho.   
\- Eu era mau.... - O pequeno sonhava com a época que virou um Deus louco.   
\- Não você nunca foi mal, você sempre tentou fazer o certo, sempre, você só queria o melhor para todo mundo! - Dean falou.   
\- Mas eu....   
\- Esquece isso Cas, agora não importa mais! - Dean falou enquanto pegava no colo seu anjinho e levava consigo, para a cozinha que é onde estavam Sam e Gabriel.   
O sábado chegou rápido. A festa de Amy estava divertida. Charlie puxava assunto com Raphael, Lúcifer até largou a TV. Fenrir e Jor como bons Asgardianos que são, inventaram algumas competições malucas porém divertidas. Hel conseguiu trazer um pouco de Hidromel escondido afinal Sam e Charlie adorariam provar a bebida dos deuses. Bobby e Balthazar ficaram com o bom e velho uísque. Amy e Castiel estavam dançando juntos, eles estavam tão lindos que dessa vez quem tirou a foto foi Dean.   
Por volta das 21:00 h Adam, Michael e Lizzie resolveram participar da competição entre Fenrir e Jor, porém Adam logo foi conversar com Hel deixando Lizzie sozinha. A Milligan sentia-se deslocada, e quem percebeu isso foi Lúcifer, a garota já sabia que Sam e Dean eram caçadores, mas ela não sabia nada sobre os anjos e Deuses.   
\- Você não gosta de festas? - Perguntou o caído.   
\- Eu não estou acostumada é só isso! - Ela respondeu. - E você?   
\- Eu estava com eles, mas eu vi você aí...   
\- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem, na verdade eu estou adorando estar aqui, com vocês! - Ela falou com sinceridade.   
\- Sorte a sua! - Disse o Arcanjo da Luz.   
\- Você não gosta de estar aqui? - Ela perguntou.   
\- Eu... Digamos que não tenho muitas opções! - Ele respondeu.   
\- Talvez você não tenha se dado muitas opções, sabe as pessoas aqui são boas, inclusive você, só acho que você deveria sair da televisão um pouco e aproveitar a companhia de sua família! - Disse ela.   
\- Talvez. Então por que não vai lá e fica com eles, afinal eles te adoram como família! - Ele falou agora um pouco irritado.   
\- Agora estou com um amigo! - Disse com um sorriso, Lúcifer se sentiu bem em ser um amigo, sentiu uma coisa boa em seu peito, uma sensação de pertencer a alguma coisa, embora não quisesse se importar, então já que Lizzie trazia essa boa sensação ele ficaria ali conversando.   
Depois de algum tempo Charlie e Raphael sumiram, lógico que a ruiva não fez nada demais, apenas mostrou umas coisas legais para o Arcanjo, Raphael gosta da presença de Charlie.   
A hora dos parabéns havia chegado, no entanto os convidados estavam espalhados pelo Burke o que resultou em Amy e Castiel indo procurar os sumidos. Castiel voltava para a sala na companhia de Charlie, Raphael e Lizzie quando mesmo com o som alto foi possível ouvir Amy gritar.  
\- Que diabos – Exclamou Dean, que assim como os demais caçadores presentes já estava em posição de combate.  
\- Um anjo! um Deus! Qualquer um que possa apagar os últimos quinze minutos de minha memória! – A garota entrou gritando.  
\- Qual problema querida? – Perguntou Bobby enquanto Dean abraçou sua filha a inspecionando para machucados.  
\- O problema é que como todo Winchester está garota é uma intrometida que entra nos quartos sem bater. – Reclamou um descabelado Balthazar sendo acompanhada por Fenrir. Quando todos perceberam o que houve. Dean resmungou sobre a inocência de sua filha sendo poluída com a visão de anjos acasalando, mas o pior foi o escândalo dado por Gabriel.  
\- Meu filhinho! – Choramingava Gabe. – Parece que foi ontem que o peguei no colo pela primeira vez!  
\- Pai, por favor! – Pediu Hel que estava apoiando seu pai.  
\- Agora meu bebê está ai, se enroscando com Balthazar. – Gabriel lançou um olhar mortal no referido anjo. – Eu não posso nem imaginar uma coisa dessas.  
\- Você está fazendo drama por imaginar? – Amy perguntou chocada. – Eu fui testemunha ocular de que é sim possível examinar as amidalas de alguém com a própria língua. Nunca mais vou dormir.  
\- Eu vou enfartar! – Exclamou Gabriel enquanto praticamente sentava em cima de Sam.  
\- Chega disso! – Lúcifer intromete-se. – Gabriel corta o drama e vamos todos comer o bolo de aniversário pois o novo episódio de Hannibal já vai começar.  
Isso foi o que bastou para todos voltarem a festejar. Conforme as horas foram avançando, Dean colocou primeiro Castiel para cama e depois de um tempo fez o mesmo para a aniversariante, a música parou de tocar, eles ficaram conversando até que Hel faz um sinal para Gabe e os dois saem discretamente, claro que Sam, Jor e Fenrir perceberam, mas nem os dois últimos sabiam do que se tratava.   
Quando Gabriel voltou, seu rosto sempre jovial e alegre estava um tanto quanto preocupado o que fez Sam chamar o menor para conversar.   
– Então o que houve? – Perguntou ao Trickster.   
\- Nada demais, eu só fui convocado em Asgard, aparentemente após a morte de Baldur e Odin, Thor se tornou rei sabe como é mesmo entre os pagãos velhas tradições ainda vigoram, ele quer falar comigo. Procurou Hel para passar o recado, e eu estou indo lá ver o que ele quer, só isso! - Gabriel explicou, o anjo ainda estava com a expressão preocupada.   
\- Você não parece muito bem com isso! - Disse Sam.   
\- E eu não estou, mas eu vou! - Ele disse como determinação.   
\- Eu vou com você! - Sam disse e surpreendeu Gabriel.   
\- O que? – Perguntou.   
\- Eu não vou te deixar encarar essa sozinho! - Sam não sabia por que, mas ele tinha que fazer isso, não podia deixar Gabriel na mão.   
\- Tudo bem eu acho! - Gabriel falou totalmente confuso, fazia muito tempo que alguém se importou tanto com ele desse jeito e sensação era boa demais.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá queridos!

Capítulo 16 

 

Sam sabe que tem que avisar Dean sobre sua viajem interdimensional, ele também sabe que Dean muito provavelmente vai fazer um escândalo, que vai no mínimo querer ir junto, mas o Winchester mais alto tem que resolver isso, mesmo que o motivo não seja tão claro para ele. Reunindo a força de vontade necessária, ele respira fundo e entra na sala. Balthazar e Fenrir estão conversando nos degraus. Hel e Adam assistindo um filme. Dean e Michael quem diria estão conversando sobre como foi criar o irmão mais novo. - No caso de Michael irmãos- Bobby e Jor estavam avaliando os estoques de armas e mantimentos sobrenaturais. Lúcifer e Lizzie estão conversando amigavelmente em algum outro lugar longe da sala, sobre sabe lá Deus o que! Mas todos estão em paz e Sam ia acabar com isso por que ia entrar em uma discussão com Dean. 

– Eu vou a Asgard com Gabriel! - Sam falou. 

\- Como é? Onde você pensa que vai? - Dean disse se levantando rapidamente e derramando a cerveja em si mesmo.  
\- Não é onde penso, estou te informando que vou para Asgard com Gabriel!  
\- Falou Sam com um pouco de firmeza. 

\- Dean, Thor chamou papai para uma conversa, creio que meu pai contou a Samuel e dada a ligação que seu irmão e meu pai possuem creio que isso seja normal. - Jor se pronunciou, ele gostou da atitude de Sam. 

\- Pensei que não sabia! - Gabe disse. 

\- Minha irmã me contou a pouco. 

– Mas e se for uma armadilha? Você acredita que um deus pagão que descobriu a verdade não vai querer vingança? - Dean perguntou. 

\- Mas um motivo para eu ir, Gabe é meu amigo, me diga Dean você não faria isso pelo Cas? - Sam perguntou e segurou a mão de Gabe. 

\- Eu disse a ele que não precisa, mas... 

\- Ele tem razão, eu faria o mesmo pelo Cas, mas vocês precisam ter cuidado. 

\- Eu, Hella e Jor vamos estar com eles, nó nunca deixaríamos nada acontecer com Sam! - Fenrir fala sincero, por dentre muitas coisas ele é grato a Sam por fazer que seu pai tenha tempo para eles, por fazer ele se lembrar do que é ter uma família. 

\- Eu só não vou por que tenho que cuidar de Castiel e Amy, mas eu estou confiando Sam a vocês e se ele voltar com um fio de cabelo fora do lugar eu juro que vocês não vão querer me ver por perto. - Dean ameaçou. 

\- Ok! - Sam falou. 

\- Quando vão? - Bobby perguntou. 

\- Amanhã pela manhã! - Gabriel respondeu. 

Naquela noite os filhos de Gabriel dormiram no Burke, na verdade Jor normalmente passava a noite lendo. Hel dividia o quarto com Amy, mesmo não havendo necessidade e geralmente Fenrir saia e só voltava pela manhã ( mas essa noite ele achou um quarto e ficou lá com Balthazar), mas o que era mais inusitado era o fato de que Gabriel estava no quarto de Sam, velando o sono do moreno, ele sabia - ou queria acreditar - Sam só estava atraído por seu corpo agora feminino e delicado, que assim que seu antigo navio lhe fosse devolvido, essas gentilezas iriam acabar, sabia que assim como tantas vezes na longa vida do Arcanjo mais alguém lhe viraria as costas, mas não havia motivos para reclamação pois ele mesmo já havia feito muito pior, na realidade não merecia o carinho que estava recebendo de todos...  
\- Gabe? - Sam perguntou, ele sentiu que devia acordar naquele momento, como se algo gritasse em seu cérebro exigindo o seu despertar.  
\- Hum? - Disse com sua voz de choro mal disfarçada.  
\- Por que estava chorando? - Perguntou Sam enquanto sentava na cama.  
– Por que você quer ir comigo?  
\- Eu não sei, só sei que tenho que ir! - Falou com toda a sinceridade do seu coração.  
\- E eu só senti vontade de chorar! – Resmungou o arcanjo, enquanto tentava desdenhar de seu próprio sentimento em relação ao homem em sua frente, afinal Gabe sabia exatamente o que estava sentido e sabia que isso era errado.  
\- Então vamos tomar um café ou um chocolate quente e aí a gente pode conversar um pouco. – Sam disse e quando viu que Gabe iria estalar os dedos. - Eu faço questão de preparar para você um chocolate! 

Eles seguiram até a cozinha e Sam começa a preparação do chocolate. A conversa que segue faz Sam perceber que sente algo além da amizade, além da atração física, algo muito mais profundo. Faz com que o Winchester perceba que a presença de Gabriel basta para fazê-lo feliz, que não tem nada a ver com o receptáculo mas sim com a essência do Arcanjo, e embora a descoberta o faça querer contar tudo, Samuel esperaria o momento certo para se declarar e definitivamente o momento não é agora. 

\- Isso aqui tá muito bom! - Gabriel falou ao dar a primeira golada no chocolate. 

\- Obrigado, sei que não sou como você ou como Dean, mas eu me viro na cozinha. - Sam se gaba. 

Eles passam o resto da noite conversando e só se dão conta disso quando o resto da casa começam a despertar e tomar café.

Depois de mais uma pequena discussão com Dean, Sam finalmente foi e infelizmente para ele a ponte era bem diferente dos filmes, aquela era a verdadeira Bifrost, a ponte arco - íris, Asgard é sem sombra de dúvidas o lugar mais lindo que Sam já viu tão idílica e ao mesmo tempo rustica.

\- Samuel pare de babar! - Fenrir brincou mas dava para ver a tensão que pairava sobre eles. 

– Deixa ele viver o momento nerd dele! - Gabriel falou. 

\- Own que meigo! Quero ver a reação da mamãe quando souber disso! - Hel gargalhou quando viu Sam fazer uma careta. - Ela adoraria conhecer o novo namorado de meu pai! – A garota completou fazendo com que todos menos Sam e Gabriel rirem. 

\- Nós somos apenas amigos! - Gabriel falou. 

\- Sei amigos feito Fen e Balth? – Jörmundgander perguntou 

\- Não eu e o Balth estamos apenas nos conhecendo melhor... – Respondeu Fenrir debochadamente.  
\- Esse assunto me dá dor de cabeça! - Gabriel falou.  
\- Vamos logo – Disse Jörmundgander para dissipar a tensão.

\- Espera vocês vão querer entrar? - Perguntou Gabe. – A última vez que estiveram aqui não foi fácil e se vocês não quiserem entrar, vou entender...  
\- Eu não vou perder! - Hel falou. 

\- Eu prometi para Dean que cuidaria de Sam e pretendo cumprir essa promessa. - Jor disse. 

\- Tá bom gente, então vamos, não vejo a hora disso acabar! - Fenrir falou, ele realmente estava incomodado em ter que ir ao palácio, suas lembranças daquele lugar não eram as melhores. Hella era muito jovem para se lembrar, mas ele e seu irmão tinham lembranças vividas demais dali, no entanto os três irmãos prometeram que estariam ali unidos pela sua família. 

Fenrir percebeu que passou muito tempo pensando por que sentiu a mão de Jörmundgander em seu ombro, como se dissesse "estamos juntos" 

Eles entraram num enorme salão coberto de ouro, no centro do mesmo sentado em um trono estava um enorme homem loiro, ele tinha feições duras de quem já viu muitas guerras e ainda assim mantinha um olhar gentil. 

\- Loki, não imagina minha alegria quando Hella me informou que estavas vivo! - Disse ele andando em direção aos seus visitantes. 

\- É mesmo? - Gabriel perguntou sarcástico. - E por favor creio que saiba minha verdadeira origem, me chame pelo meu nome! - Gabriel falou de uma maneira ríspida fazendo Thor suspirar. 

 

\- Como queira, agora diga-me quem é o mortal que trouxeste? - Ele falou em uma tentativa de mudar de assunto, a verdade é que Thor se sentia culpado por grande parte do que estava acontecendo com Loki ou Gabriel, ou de qualquer maneira que ele/ela queira ser chamado. 

\- Eu sou Samuel Winchester, amigo de Gabriel. - Sam disse estendendo a mão que ficou no ar fazendo todos os presentes sentirem-se tensos e desconfortáveis.

Samuel queria sair dali, Thor estava sim querendo fazer as pazes com o Gabriel, mas a presença do Winchester parecia estar piorando as coisas o que na verdade era bem possível já que para a maioria dos deuses pagãos, os humanos não passavam de alimentos ou sacrifícios.  
Gabriel rangeu os dentes devido a reação do idiota loiro e embora sua vontade fosse castigar o pagão estúpido, ele achou melhor não ataca-lo tão agressivamente.  
\- Interessante como o castelo e a Bifrost permanecem bem mesmo quando os humanos deixaram o politeísmo, uma pena a cidade não ter tido a mesma sorte. – Disse Gabe com uma pontada de deboche em sua expressão.  
\- Tivemos que pensar nas prioridades! – Respondeu Thor!  
\- É claro que o maldito castelo seria salvo – Jörmundgander disse venenosamente. O que fez Thor olha-lo com certo interesse.  
Quando todos os presentes achavam que nada poderia piorar a situação na sala, eis que a porta do salão é aberta por uma mulher alta e estupidamente ruiva, ela parecia deslizar pelo chão e tinha uma beleza quase etérea. Gabriel pareceu perder a cor ao vê-la mas a mesma olhava para eles com um misto de deboche, escárnio, superioridade e ódio. Samuel já imaginava sua identidade no entanto quando um par de gêmeos surgiu atrás dela, o Winchester teve certeza que esta deusa em sua frente tratava-se de Sigyn.

\- Gabriel, quando soube que estavas encarcerado no corpo de uma mulher, eu não coloquei crédito nessa informação, mas vendo você assim, acho que esse corpo combina com você, é uma bela meretriz. - Ela disse venenosa. 

\- Bem melhor ser uma meretriz do que uma mulher amarga e frígida, sabe a vida de uma meretriz é muito agitada! - Disse Gabriel, mas se arrependeu de ter entrado no joguinho de Sigyn ao olhar para a expressão decepcionada que seus gêmeos lhe deram.

\- Amarga por que aceitei casar-me com você, mesmo quando não o conhecia? Amarga por que te defendi quando todos os deuses desconfiaram de sua presença em nosso reino? Frigida por ter sido tua mulher por trezentos anos? Ou por não ter aceitado que mesmo depois de ter lhe dado filhos você preferiu me trair. – A Deusa parecia transtornada. - É mais fácil ofender a mulher que você deveria honrar e respeitar do que assumir seu erro ao me enganar com aquela... para viver com aquela...

\- Não pense nem por um momento em falar algo de nossa mãe! - Fenrir rosnou. 

\- O que mais eu poderia esperar de um anim... 

\- Mãe chega! - Narfi pediu. - Por favor, paremos com isso.

– Acho que é hora de irmos ao banquete! - Lady Sif que havia entrado no salão enquanto Sigyn esperneava tentou amenizar os problemas, mesmo que ela detestasse o arcanjo pelo caso mal resolvido de seus belos cabelos, como mãe que era não permitiria que as crianças fossem afetadas por essa bagunça. 

\- Acho uma ótima ideia minha querida! - Falou Thor tentando desesperadamente fugir das brigas.  
Os convidados foram levados para uma grande sala de jantar onde a refeição foi servida. Thor e sua esposa faziam leves perguntas e ambos pareciam tentar ignorar a presença do Winchester. Embora Sigyn tivesse outros planos.  
\- Minha querida Sif, gostaria de elogiar suas magnificas habilidades tanto na cozinha como quanto anfitriã mas há algo que não posso compreender – Sigyn disse de forma dissimulada.  
\- Se estiver dentro de meu alcance, faço questão de ajuda-la. – Sif sabia que nada de bom viria mas ela infelizmente não poderia evitar as injurias da outra deusa.  
\- Gostaria de saber o que este ser inferior e estas criaturas monstruosas fazem em sua mesa de jantar. – Sigyn perguntou com todo veneno que sua voz poderia lançar.

\- As crianças são nossas convidadas assim como Samuel Winchester amigo de Loki, então eu peço Lady Sigyn, não fale dessa forma. - Sif pediu. 

\- Vocês têm ideia de quão falso soa tudo isso, não entendo o propósito desse teatro! - Jörmundgander falou, quando ninguém disse nada ele prosseguiu. - Por que para vocês não passamos de assassinos, que merecem ser punidos antes mesmo de fazer alguma coisa, então eu realmente não consigo entender o motivo deste circo. 

\- Eu só quero dizer que, depois da morte de meu pai, Sif me fez enxergar, que seus filhos não são um risco, o que eu quero dizer é que vocês são bem vindos a minha morada. - Disse Thor. 

\- Isso é um ultraje! - Sigyn se levantou da mesa. - Eu nunca vou aceitar isso! Esse imundo e suas crias não merecem viver - Ela se virou e saiu. Quando seus filhos levantaram para segui-la Gabriel os chamou.  
\- Gabriel espero que entenda que não estamos assumindo um lado! - Narfi falou.  
\- Mas nós não o conhecemos e nossa mãe é tudo que temos! – Vali continuou.  
-Foi bom enfim conhece-lo. – Os gêmeos falaram em perfeita sincronia.  
Não houve mais clima para nada depois daquela cena por isso os visitantes partiram imediatamente. Ao chegar ao Burke cansados e tristes, os filhos de Loki procuraram seus passatempos e deixaram seu pai e Sam sozinhos para se resolverem com os demais. Depois de uma breve conversa com Dean, Sam resolve ir dormir, mas em seu quarto estava Gabriel. 

\- Eu não quero ser interrompido! – Gabe avisou assim que Samuel abriu a boca. - O que você fez por mim hoje, foi mais do que qualquer um já fez, você não tinha a mínima obrigação, mas mesmo assim fez e eu quero te agradecer.  
\- Não me agradeça, fiz isso por que gosto de você! – Sam falou. 

\- Eu também gosto de você Sammy-boy! - Falou o Arcanjo. 

\- Gabriel eu gosto de verdade de você! – Samuel disse e Gabe olhou para cima seus olhos se encontraram, eles estavam tão próximos, mas Gabriel desviou. 

\- Eu preciso ir. – Falando isso o arcanjo sumiu. 

Gabriel reapareceu em umas das salas subterrâneas do Bunker, sentia que não podia fazer isso com Sam, ele não podia arrastar o garoto para a bagunça que era sua vida. 

No quarto Sam estava frustrado, ele havia sido um idiota precipitado que agora pode ter posto tudo a perder.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não temos como expressar nossa tristeza com a falta de atualizações! É aquele tipo de coisa sem explicação e embora não tenhamos uma explicação descente temos um honesto pedido de desculpas por isso durante todo fim de semana postaremos cinco capítulos por dia começando hoje.

Capítulo 17

A temperatura era agradável. Ele estava sentado numa cadeira confortável, esperando os peixes morderem a isca. A cerveja mantinha-se gelada no isopor e nada podia ser mais relaxante.  
\- Dean?  
A voz rouca e tão familiar o fez sorrir enquanto olhava em volta para procurar um Castiel adulto.  
\- Algo está errado! – A voz sem corpo continuou.  
\- Onde você está? O que está acontecendo? – Dean estava em pé ainda tentando encontrar o dono da voz.  
\- Seria sensato que você acordasse agora!   
Dean sentou-se abruptamente na cama. Mesmo que os tempos estavam mais calmos uma faca ainda ficava embaixo de seu travesseiro e neste momento ela estava em sua mão.  
\- Hum – O pequeno gemido chegou aos seus ouvidos e foi o que bastou para ele olhar em direção a cama do pequeno anjo. – Dee. – Castiel gemia em seu conturbado sono.  
\- Xii- Dean guardou a faca e se abaixou ao lado da cama de criança. Castiel estava lavado em suor e sua temperatura era perceptivelmente alta mesmo sem um termômetro.   
\- Dee... Dói. – O anjo acrescentou entre os gemidos e foi só o que bastou para o mais velho levantar e ir atrás de um dos arcanjos. Ao passar às pressas pela porta aberta do quarto de Sam, ele lembrou que seu irmão e Gabe haviam saído antes do amanhecer o que só deixava Dean com uma opção de arcanjo disponível já que ele preferia arrancar um dedo a ter que pedir ajuda ao Diabo.  
\- Michael. – Ele bateu na porta do quarto em que Adam e Michael dividiam.   
\- Em que posso ajuda-lo Dean? – O Arcanjo perguntou.  
\- Você precisa chamar Raphael - Dean disse apressadamente. – Cas está com muita febre. – Ele completou já se virando e indo em direção a seu quarto.  
O primogênito Winchester entrou apressadamente em seu quarto e sentou no chão ao lado de Castiel. O pequeno ainda se remexia na cama e chamava por seu nome enquanto delirava devido a febre.  
\- Tudo bem Cas, Raphael já deve estar chegando. – Ele falava enquanto acariciava os cabelos do pequeno.  
\- Quero Dee. – Castiel continuava a chorar.   
\- Estou aqui, tudo vai ficar bem! - Dean falou pegando Castiel em seu colo. O anjinho enrolou os dedos na camiseta dele enquanto levou o polegar esquerdo para a boca.   
\- Winchester – Raphael chamou, o Arcanjo estava parado na porta do quarto. – O que está acontecendo?  
\- Cas está ardendo em febre, não sei o que está acontecendo! – Dean estava frustrado.  
\- Coloque-o na cama para que eu possa examina-lo.   
O Winchester colocou o anjo na cama e se encostou na parede para dar ao arcanjo espaço para trabalhar seu mojo.   
\- Eu preciso que você saia do quarto e chame Michael – Avisou o Arcanjo moreno.  
Dean olhou contrariado mas fez o que foi pedido depois andou até a cozinha onde encontrou Adam, Amy e Charlie tomando café.  
\- Como está Cas? – Amy mal esperou seu pai entrar.  
\- Eu... Não sei - Dean sentou ao lado de sua filha – Os arcanjos estão cuidando dele.  
\- Vai ficar tudo bem Dean. – Disse Charlie colocando uma xícara de café na frente dele.  
Depois de quase uma hora de espera Michael surgiu, e Dean praticamente pulou da cadeira sendo seguido por Amy.  
\- Como ele está? – Pai e filha perguntaram em uníssono.  
\- Ele precisa descansar, mas vocês já podem ir vê-lo.  
Raphael estava na porta do quarto aguardando quando os Winchester chegaram.  
\- Castiel estava com a graça desestabilizada, precisei evoluir novamente seu navio.  
\- Como ele está agora? – Perguntou Dean.  
\- Ele está bem e consciente, fisicamente seu navio tem doze anos mas sua graça está bem estruturada – Disse o arcanjo. – As memorias iram começar a surgir e logo ele precisará de outra mudança.  
\- Entendo.   
\- Ele precisa de repouso e uma mudança em sua alimentação pois logo não será necessária nutrição para seu navio.  
\- Podemos vê-lo agora? – Perguntou Amy impacientemente.  
\- Claro, vou voltar amanhã mas se algo acontecer qualquer um dos meus irmãos podem me chamar.  
Pai e filha passaram a manhã fazendo companhia para um sonolento anjo. Amy gostava de Castiel principalmente por saber que ele resgatou seu pai do inferno e por isso ela sempre seria grata ao anjo e faria por ele tudo o que fosse possível.  
Já Dean estava preocupado com o que essas mudanças repentinas poderiam causar a Castiel, claro que sabia que estava sendo teimoso afinal o próprio arcanjo da cura está sendo responsável pelo pequeno, mas ele talvez nunca vai esquecer que Raphael assim como tantos outros já machucou seu anjo.  
\- Droga. – Ele exclamou assim que percebeu a volta da mania de chamar Castiel de seu anjo.  
\- O que foi pai? – Amy perguntou com o cenho franzido.  
\- Nada. – Dean desconversou tentando não pensar no assunto. 

 

No outro lado do Burke Adam e Lizzie estavam conversando.  
\- Passei os últimos anos em companhia de boas pessoas e aprendi muito. – Elisabeth dizia.  
\- Fico feliz por você – Adam disse com sinceridade. - Mas quero que saiba que nada a impede de estudar, fazer faculdade ou mesmo trabalhar.  
\- Eu queria conviver mais um pouco com vocês antes de pensar em fazer qualquer coisa. – Ela disse com timidez. – Perdi muito de nossa família e queria poder conviver com a sua.  
\- Você não irá conviver com a minha mas sim com a nossa.   
\- Obrigada Adam, fico muito feliz em ouvir isso. – Lizzie emocionada abraçou seu sobrinho.  
\- Agora que já acabaram com esse assunto melodramático eu posso voltar a assistir minha serie ou é pedir muito? – Resmungou Lúcifer.  
\- Sobre o que diabos você está reclamando agora garoto? – Perguntou Bobby entrando na sala.  
\- Estou tentando assistir a maldita serie sobre zumbis mas está impossível. – Reclamou o caído.  
\- Desculpe Lúcifer irei parar de incomoda-lo. – Disse Lizzie tristemente enquanto se levantava desdobrando sua bengala.  
\- Não se preocupe com este idijit rabugento querida. – Bobby lançou um olhar repressor em Lúcifer. – Ele age assim quando se sente esquecido, é uma espécie de complexo do filho mais velho.  
\- Mas eu sou mais novo que Michael. – O arcanjo falou indignado.  
\- Como queira. - Bobby respondeu enquanto ajudava Lizzie. – Agora que tal vocês levantarem daí para que possamos almoçar?  
\- Obrigada Bobby – Disse Lizzie enquanto estendia a mão na direção da voz de Bobby sendo prontamente aceita pelo mais velho. Os dois Milligan seguido de Bobby deixaram a sala e um arcanjo mal humorado para trás.

 

Charlie estava em seu quarto arrumando sua mochila, ela havia ficado no Burke por tempo suficiente e por mais que amasse os Winchester como irmãos, ainda não queria exceder seu tempo na companhia deles já que buscava um meio de ajudar Dean a se livrar da maldita marca de Caim, pensando nisso a ruiva lembrou de um pequeno detalhe que parecia ter sido esquecido por todos na casa.   
Seu voo estava marcado para as próximas três horas por isso ela andou sorrateiramente para a sala esperando que mais ninguém além de seu alvo estivesse lá, pois se sua recém descoberta teoria estivesse correta hoje mesmo Dean seria livre.  
A ruiva andou sorrateiramente, ela sabia que o assunto era delicado e preferia não dar falsas esperanças por isso escolheu abordar Lúcifer antes de dizer o que pensava aos demais.  
\- Como se tira aquela coisa do braço de Dean? – Charlie perguntou assim que se colocou na frente da tv.  
\- Já havia me perguntado quando os idiotas iriam juntar os pontos que me ligavam a maldição. – Disse Lúcifer com indiferença. – E fico impressionada que foi você cabeça de fogo que chegou a brilhante conclusão.  
\- Agora que você já mostrou sua superioridade que tal levantar daí e ir se livrar daquela coisa repugnante.  
\- Eu até faria mas Pai me tirou os poderes que adquiri depois da queda. – Lúcifer se explicou. – Eu não tenho como tirar a Marca.  
\- Mas você sabe um jeito não sabe? – Charlie estava realmente desesperada afinal se o próprio Diabo não poderia dar fim aquilo as chances de outro alguém eram nulas.  
\- Não de um jeito que os Winchester aceitaram. – Vendo a pergunta se formar ele logo tratou de dizer. – Sangue de seu próprio sangue foi adicionada para cria-la e o mesmo tem que ser feito para removê-la.  
Charlie realmente não queria ouvir aquilo, seu peito apertou somente com a perspectiva de tal coisa.  
\- Eu agradeço sua ajuda. – A ruiva disse. – Espero que se Sam perceber você nunca conte a ele a forma de se livrar da Marca, os meninos já se sacrificaram muito para ter mais isso em sua lista.  
\- Eu não iria dizer de qualquer maneira. – Respondeu Lúcifer com um dar de ombros.  
\- Obrigada! – Ela disse e foi em direção aos quartos.


	19. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

Sam estava trancado em seu quarto, sentia-se um idiota pelo ocorrido com Gabe. Ele queria ver o arcanjo, conversar com ele, mas o Trickster só apareceu no dia anterior para levar Charlie ao aeroporto e depois disso nem sinal. O Winchester sabia que um Arcanjo jamais olharia para ele, afinal quem olharia com interesse para o menino com sangue de demônio?  
Embora soubesse e se sentisse mais limpo desde as provas para fechar o inferno ele sabia que não merecia ser amado por um anjo, e isso era o que mais doía pois o que sentia por Gabriel estava o atormentado tanto... Estava tão acostumado com a presença constante dele e de seus filhos que não conseguia ficar longe... era um completo idiota mesmo, um babaca que sempre queria o que não poderia ter, era só que as vezes ficar sozinho era ruim demais pois o fazia lembrar quando Dean tinha ido para o inferno e com isso ele não podia lidar. Levantou-se da cama e pegou o casaco, sabia que tinha que inventar uma desculpa para Dean se quisesse sair. Ás vezes era uma droga que tudo que ele precisasse fazer tinha que passar pela aprovação de seu irmão.  
\- Preciso das chaves. – Samuel encontrou seu irmão mais velho na cozinha ajudando Bobby com o jantar.  
\- O que? Tem uma convenção Nerd e só agora você soube? – Dean sacaneou.  
\- Quero dar uma volta, será que não posso?  
\- Calma aí Tigre. – Disse Dean enquanto tirava do bolso as chaves do Impala. – E vê se não faz nada que eu não faria.  
Sam mal esperou para ouvir o que o mais velho disse e se apressou para a saída. Iria dar uma volta, arejar e quem sabe assim conseguisse dormir em paz.  
Dirigia sem prestar atenção até que na entrada da cidade as luzes de um bar lhe deram a ideia, iria tomar algumas doses de uma bebida forte e logo estaria cambaleando para um bom sono tinha certeza disso.   
O bar era igual a tantos que ele e Dean já conheceram ao andar pelas pequenas cidades atrás de caça, era obvio que Sam não esperava algo diferente, por isso foi logo para um lugar desocupado no balcão.  
\- O que vai querer? – Perguntou uma atendente pequena e loira, era o tipo de garota que seu irmão provavelmente daria uma cantada.  
\- Whisky duplo, sem gelo.   
A loira voltou com a bebida e lhe deu uma piscadela. Sam não se importava, só queria esquecer Gabe, esquecer o sorriso alegre, as piadas de duplo sentido ou o toque quente em sua pele.  
\- Mais um. – Sam pediu sendo prontamente atendido pela moça. Ele tomou a dose em um único gole e o copo foi cheio novamente.  
\- Cuidado aí garoto. – O apelido vindo de outros lábios só fez sua agonia aumentar.  
\- Atenha-se ao seu trabalho.  
\- Que seja! – A loira respondeu chateada.  
Hel havia seguido Sam até o bar, ela estava chegando no Bunker quando o viu sair de modo tempestivo por isso preferiu segui-lo caso ele estivesse com algum problema. A deusa ficou estupefata quando viu o garoto descer no bar e agora depois do nono copo, quando Sam já estava tonto, uma morena curvilínea sentou do seu lado e embora Hel tinha pensado em intervir somente quando Sam tentasse voltar dirigindo para casa, foi impossível se segurar quando a morena começou a acariciar o namorado de seu pai.  
\- Ficaria agradecida se você pudesse tirar as mãos de cima dele. – Hel constatou friamente.  
\- O que foi garota? – A morena disse dissimuladamente. – Não está vendo que estamos ocupados.  
\- Na verdade a única coisa que vejo é uma vadia dando em cima do namorado do meu pai.  
\- O que? – A morena guinchou olhando para Sam. – O que essa aí está dizendo é verdade, você é gay? – A mulher parecia indignada.  
\- Cala-te e se mande, antes que eu resolva costurar sua boca usando seus intestinos. – Hel disse descaradamente fazendo com que várias pessoas que reparavam na discussão olhassem assustados e a morena levantasse às pressas. A deusa chamou a atendente e pagou. – Levanta Samuel e desfaça essa cara de cachorro abandonado que ela não me convence.  
\- Você é uma idiota igual seu pai. – Sam resmungou petulante.  
\- Sim e por isso você gosta tanto de nós dois, agora levante que temos que ir.  
\- Não posso ir para casa, Dean vai reclamar se eu chegar assim. – O Winchester estava comportando-se como uma criança tola.  
\- Certo, então vamos para minha casa. – Ela carregou praticamente todo o peso dele enquanto se dirigiram para um beco escuro para que pudesse os teletransportar.  
Ambos apareceram numa sala de estar ampla e ricamente decorada, sentada em um sofá estava uma jovem mulher tomando o que parecia vinho tinto.  
\- Olá querida. – A voz era melodiosa e quando a mesma levantou-se do sofá para ajudar Hel, Sam espantou-se com a altura que ela tinha. A mulher era muito bonita e bem parecida com Hel no entanto sua beleza emanava perigo, assim como uma tigresa selvagem. – Quem é sua embriagada companhia?  
\- Este é Samuel Winchester. - Hel disse com um sorriso. – Sam, esta é minha mãe, Angrboda.   
\- Você é realmente alta – Sam disse analisando a mulher e depois rindo. – E muito bonita.  
\- Você meu belo rapaz se não estivesse tão embriagado seria uma graça. – Respondeu atenciosamente. – Querida leve-o ao quarto de hospedes e depois venha aqui para me explicar esta situação.  
Hel levou Sam para o quarto e o ajudou a tirar os sapatos e jaqueta.  
\- É por isso que ele não me ama não é? – O Winchester perguntou tristemente. – Como poderia? Se ele ainda ama sua mãe, que aliás é muito gostosa.   
\- Vá dormir Samuel e amanhã conversaremos. – Hel disse tentando segurar o riso.  
\- Boa noite querida!  
\- Boa noite Samuel. – A deusa desceu as escadas pensando no quanto gostava do humano de seu pai, aproveitando o tempo ela ligou para Dean antes que sua mãe começasse a inquisição.   
– Dean? – Ela perguntou. - É Hel, estou com Sam...nós saímos para beber... Não é fácil disputar com uma deusa... Vamos ficar em minha residência... Ficou no bar...a culpa não é minha... Resolva com ele... Assim que ele acordar... Até amanhã.  
\- Agora que já terminou de se explicar para o mortal, que tal explicar-se para mim?  
\- Posso resumir? – Perguntou Hel.  
\- Seja objetiva.  
\- Como a senhora sabe, meu pai está apaixonado por Samuel e pelo que vejo é reciproco.  
\- Isso não explica o motivo de tê-lo em minha casa.   
\- Parece que na nossa visita a Asgard, depois do surto de loucura de Sigyn, meu pai e o humano tiveram um desentendimento. – Hel suspirou dramaticamente. – Acho que papai descobriu seus sentimentos por Sam e fugiu, o que não é nem uma novidade.  
\- Já pedi para não falar de Gabriel desse jeito. – Angrboda repreendeu.   
\- Desculpe-me mas a senhora sabe que não estou mentindo, papai fugiu para não assumir o que sente.  
\- Tudo bem, mas ficarei contente se você for mais gentil com seu pai e aproveitando que estamos falando nele, vá busca-lo, está mais que na hora de termos uma conversa.

Hel foi para o apartamento de Jörmundgander, ela poderia até estar enganada mas como seu pai estava proibido de voltar para sua própria casa, era bem capaz de estar fugindo de Sam e escondendo-se na casa de Jor.   
-Eu sabia! – Ela exclamou quando viu seu pai sentado no sofá entupindo-se de torta de chocolate com sorvete.  
\- Olá princesa! – Cumprimentou Gabe.  
\- O que você está fazendo aqui? Pai não precisa de mais drama agora. – Disse seu irmão do meio.  
\- Só estou atendendo um pedido de mamãe. Ela quer ver você pai – Explicou-se a caçula.  
\- Ótimo era tudo o que eu precisava agora! – Reclamou Gabe mas mesmo assim estalou os dedos fazendo toda comida sumir e sua roupa mudar.  
\- Quer que eu vá junto pai? – Perguntou Jor.  
\- Não, nem você nem sua irmã.  
\- Mas pai! Eu tenho que ir. – Disse Hel.  
\- Quero que fiquem, eu e sua mãe passamos um século sem nos ver e não quero vocês lá para essa conversa.  
\- Mas...  
\- Sem mais querida! – Disse Gabriel antes de desaparecer.  
\- Inferno sangrento. – Exclamou Hel. – Sam está dormindo embriagado lá em casa!  
\- Droga! – Disse Jörmundgander parecendo desolado. – Vamos realmente perder essa conversa?  
\- Parece que sim. – Lamentou Hel.


	20. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19 

Dean percebeu que desde a volta de Asgard, seu irmão parecia distante, estava estranho, mas o primogênito Winchester tentava se convencer que se fosse algo grave o mais jovem lhe diria, afinal Sam é um adulto, se precisar de alguma coisa ele vai chegar a Dean, Bobby ou até Gabriel. Se bem que o ultimo também andava bem estranho e isso só fazia Dean mais suspeito. No entanto Dean tinha preocupações mais urgentes para resolver, como Castiel que ainda não tinha acordado, mas segundo o arcanjo da cura era um fato normal devido seu estado, mesmo da última vez tinha sido assim, embora para o Winchester saber disso não o faria menos ansioso.   
Amy não saia do lado da cama do Anjo, ela não abandonaria Castiel, estava preocupada com a mudança e Dean nem se fala, dava para ver no rosto dele o quão preocupado e nervoso estava.   
\- Vocês dois vão vir jantar ou vão ficar aí velando o sono do garoto! - Bobby resmungou da porta.  
\- Amy vai jantar, eu não estou com fome! - Dean mandou, não sairia do lado de Castiel até que o anjo acorde.   
Amy respeitou a vontade do pai, e na cozinha encontrou os demais membros da casa, até mesmo Balthazar estava lá, porém ela logo percebeu que assim com seu pai, Sam também não estava lá e para falar a verdade, a garota não tem o visto desde ontem. - O que tem para comer? - Amy perguntou.   
\- Bobby ligou para um estabelecimento comercial e eles trouxeram comida! - Michael falou como se tivesse descoberto a pólvora.   
\- Pizza ou comida chinesa? - Ela disse simplesmente, mas achou fofa a inocência de Michael.   
\- Pizza! - Balthazar respondeu.   
Amy voltou para o quarto do pai assim que o jantar terminou e quando todos engajaram numa conversa amistosa Lizzie foi para quarto, mesmo ainda estando cedo, ela não queria incomodar, afinal ali quem era da família era Adam não ela. O que a garota não pôde perceber no entanto. Foi um certo caído que a seguiu com o olhar. Isso não passou desapercebido por Bobby, ele se chutou mentalmente por estar prestes a ajudar o Diabo, mas não custava nada, afinal não faria isso por Lúcifer, mas sim por Lizzie, ela parecia querer a amizade dele.   
\- Por que faz isso com a garota? - Bobby perguntou.   
\- O que eu fiz? Com qual garota? Por que se você estiver falando sobre eu ter desaparafusado uma parte da Cama de Amy foi por que ela escondeu o controle e disse que se eu continuasse na frente da televisão eu ia ser o primeiro Arcanjo com sedentarismo.... Mas creio que não seja disso que estava falando. - Lúcifer disse sem graça, as brincadeiras dele com Amy era como ter Gabriel de volta, por que a garota adora implicar com ele.   
\- Eu não estou falando disso, estou falando da Lizzie.   
\- Eu não fiz nada a ela! - Se defendeu, ele nem sabia por que respeitava tanto Bobby.   
\- Não agora idjit, mas ela só não veio para sala por que não quer incomoda-lo mas eu queria deixar bem claro que assim como você agora é parte dessa família Elisabeth também é, então assim como todo mundo aqui faz um imenso esforço para te aturar e te fazer sentir bem vindo, faça isso com ela. - O Singer disse e saiu, deixou Lúcifer sem reação, Bobby tinha dito que ele era da família? Isso o fez sentir um calor dentro em seu peito, como se sua graça se enchesse de alegria, que parte de onde era antes gélido estivesse quente agora, como se parte de seu poder voltasse, não todo claro, mas uma pequena parte.   
No quarto de Dean, Amy cochichava sentada, e seu pai vendo o cansaço de sua filha resolve leva-la para seu próprio quarto.   
– Amy querida! Acho melhor você ir dormir, qualquer coisa eu te chamo. - Dean fala, sua voz é cansada, seus olhos tinham grandes olheiras.   
\- Você também tem que dormir papai! - Diz a menina.   
\- A senhora quem manda! – Dean brinca ao fazer sinal de sentido.   
\- Eu tô falando sério, sabe ele tá com doze e se acordar vai te chamar! – Amy realmente estava ficando preocupada com seu pai.   
\- Eu sei, vou tentar dormir. - Dean dá um beijo na testa da menina e ela vai para o quarto, pensando em seu pai, seu tio Sam, será que um dia eles iriam poder ficar sem preocupações e tristezas.   
No quarto Dean ainda zela pelo sono de Castiel por alguns minutos, entretanto ele é vencido pelo sono sem nem perceber mas no meio da noite é acordado por dedos leves e magros empurrando contra seu braço, pensando ser Amy, o Winchester apenas resmunga.  
\- Eu não disse para ir para cama....   
\- Não disse não. - Castiel falou, sua voz agora estava entre a voz de criança e de adolescente, era rouca e lembrava bastante a voz de Castiel quando adulto.   
\- Cas! - Dean levantou em um pulo.   
\- Olá Dean! - Como Dean sentiu falta desse cumprimento.   
\- Você está bem? – O adulto pergunta.   
\- Sim me sinto mais forte, estou com fome e que roupas são essas? - O Anjo se sente constrangido por ter suas roupas mudadas por Dean, afinal ele tem certeza que seu protegido não permitiria que ninguém cuidasse dele ou seja Dean o viu desnudo e por um momento Castiel sentiu-se envergonhado.   
\- Cas o Balth deixou umas roupas para você usar por enquanto. - Dean explicou ao rapaz. – Balth quer te levar para comprar roupas novas, agora sobre a fome, eu posso resolver isso, vamos para a cozinha que eu te faço um hambúrguer  
\- Sério? - Perguntou. - Seus hambúrgueres são ótimos! - Castiel diz sorridente.   
\- Sim Cas, vamos! - Dean disse, se levantando, ao passar na porta do quarto de sua filha, ele até pensou em acorda-la para contar sobre Castiel mas achou melhor deixar a menina dormir.   
Na cozinha o Winchester começou a preparar o alimento para Castiel, Dean também pode ouvir seu estômago roncar quando ele começou a fazer os hambúrgueres, Castiel riu.   
\- O que foi? - Dean perguntou.   
\- Você também está com fome! - Castiel disse.   
\- Eu? Não muita. - Dean responde pondo o prato com hambúrguer na frente do anjo.   
O Winchester vai até a geladeira, pega uma lata de refrigerante e outra de cerveja, dá o refrigerante para Cas, põe sua cerveja na mesa e pega um hambúrguer esperando que o anjo prove o seu. - Então? - Ele pergunta.   
\- Uma delícia Dean, obrigado!   
Depois disso eles ficam conversando por um tempo, quase como nos velhos tempos, Dean estava feliz de mesmo que aos poucos ter Castiel de volta, era uma sensação boa ter seu amigo ali com ele de uma maneira mais próxima do que era antes.   
Depois de comer eles voltam a dormir, por que agora que Dean estava tranquilo quanto a Cas, ele ia ver o que estava havendo com seu irmão.


	21. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

Angrboda já sabia do atual estado de seu ex-marido, mas ver o promíscuo Loki andando por aí como uma mulher era demais para que ela segurasse a gargalhada.  
\- Isso mesmo, deboche do pai de seus filhos. – Reclamou o Arcanjo.  
\- Desculpe meu querido, foi mais forte do que eu. – Angie tentava controlar o riso. – Venha aqui me dar um abraço e me mostrar o lindo vestido que estais usando.  
\- Você é muito cruel – Disse Gabriel mas foi em direção a ex.  
\- Consideras cruel a pessoa que acabou de colocar Cupcake de chocolate e creme no forno?   
\- Oh querida! Você sempre soube como me agradar.  
Eles conversaram sobre amenidades, sobre os filhos e quando Gabriel estava bem confortável, Angie resolveu tocar no assunto que estava dormindo em seu quarto de hospedes.  
\- Fiquei muito impressionada quando Hel e Fenrir me contaram sua ligação com os caçadores Winchester.  
\- Ligação? Que ligação? O que eles andaram dizendo? – Gabe rapidamente voltou a ficar tenso.  
\- Você sempre tentando negar os fatos! É uma pena já que o jovem Samuel está dormindo no andar superior.  
\- O que Sammy está fazendo aqui?   
\- Nossa filha o encontrou num antro de bebidas e o trouxe aqui para protege-lo. – Explicou Angrboda.   
\- Eu... Me desculpe... as coisas estão complicadas. – Disse Gabe.  
\- Querido eu entendo que é difícil para você assumir um compromisso depois do que houve entre a gente. – Ela passava a mão delicadamente pelo cabelo comprido do arcanjo. – Mas você tem que superar, o que aconteceu quando as crianças eram pequenas já passou, seus filhos perdoaram e eu também, agora só falta você mesmo fazê-lo.  
\- O que eu faria sem você minha querida? – Gabe abraçou a mãe de seus filhos.  
\- Não comeria os deliciosos cupcakes que faço, agora vamos que eles já devem estar prontos!  
Ele a seguiu até a ampla cozinha, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e viu um delicioso cupcake ser colocado bem a sua frente. 

\- Sabe o jovem, parece gostar bastante de você, ele parece ser um bom menino! - Angie falou se sentando bem na frente de Gabriel.

\- E ele é! - Respondeu o Arcanjo. 

\- Hella não se preocuparia tanto com ele se não fosse. – A mulher continuou em seu tom firme. - Querido aproveite essa chance que a vida está lhe entregando tão gentilmente. - Ela disse de maneira que chegava a ser maternal. 

\- Angie, olhe para mim querida! Sou um homem, preso nesse corpo feminino! Sei bem que o que Sammy quer é o que pode ver, no caso essa linda jovem. O que você acha que vai acontecer quando meu pai me der de volta meu corpo? Quando eu voltar a ser eu mesmo, me diz, o que acha que vai acontecer? - Seus olhos estavam marejados. 

\- É incrível como um ser tão poderoso não consegue enxergar algo tão simples! Você está sendo covarde, sabe o que eu vi hoje? Um jovem humano que te ama do jeito que és, não da forma que tu estais, vá falar com ele lá em cima, acho que ainda se lembras do caminho para o quarto de hóspedes certo? - Angie falou, olhando nos olhos daquele que um dia já foi seu amor.

\- Eu não posso.... 

\- Não me venha com desculpas! - Falou de uma maneira carinhosa porém firme. 

Gabriel suspirou, levantou de sua cadeira e começou a seguir rumo às escadas, seus passos eram cuidadosos, como se esperasse que alguma bomba explodisse se pisasse em falso, ele olhou para trás e viu Angrboda o incentivando a terminar logo de subir aqueles degraus. 

Ele andou vagarosamente pelo corredor até encontrar a porta do quarto de hóspedes, não bateu apenas entrou podendo assim ver o Winchester dormindo. O garoto era realmente bonito, tanto no corpo quanto na alma, sorrindo com este pensamento Gabriel sentou-se na cama e ficou observando seu sono. O caçador dormia docemente e a bagunça de cabelos castanhos só o fazia mais agradável de ver, o que fez com que o arcanjo não resistisse e começasse a acariciar as madeixas.   
Sam sentiu o toque suave em sua cabeça, fazia muito tempo que alguém o acariciava tão ternamente, ele abriu os olhos e assustou-se com o que viu.  
\- Gabriel? - A mente de Sam ainda estava um pouco nublada pela bebida, mas ele já estava muito melhor. - Onde eu tô? 

\- Na casa da Angrboda, mãe dos meus filhos – Gabe parecia aflito e Sam sentia-se idiota por colocá-lo nessa situação. – Sammy nós precisamos conversar!

\- Nós não precisamos! – Disse o Winchester, ele estava apavorado com a perspectiva de tomar um fora do arcanjo. - Me desculpa, não foi minha intenção, só queria me afogar em bebida o suficiente para me sentir bem! Juro que não queria piorar as coisas. Sinto muito por ter envolvido Hel nessa história, e mais ainda por ter vindo parar na casa da sua...  
\- Sam, quanto a Hel ter ido a um bar e você estar na casa na casa de Angie tudo bem! Mas eu quero entender por que se machucar assim? Eu sei que você e seus irmãos tem tendências auto destrutivas, mas está mais que na hora de entender que existem pessoas que se importam com você. Imagina como o Dean deve estar? O Bobby? - Gabriel estava desviando um pouco do assunto, porém mesmo sendo um Arcanjo, ou por ser um Arcanjo, ele tinha essa dificuldade de falar de seus sentimentos. 

\- E você se preocupou comigo Gabriel? - Os olhos verdes azulados de Sam estavam marejados, porém carregados de esperança. 

\- Eu... eu acho.... Acredito que sim. - Gabriel disse sua voz era tão baixa, que se Sam não estivesse atento, nunca conseguiria entender o que ele disse. 

\- Gabriel eu gosto muito de você... 

\- Não diz isso Sam. - A voz de Gabriel era tremula, seus olhos ardiam por tentar segurar as lágrimas, entretanto o Arcanjo reuniu suas forças e continuou pois precisava esclarecer tudo com Sam. – Eu sou o cara mais enrolado do mundo, tenho tantos problemas que podes escolher qual é pior e você é um jovem que merece alguém menos complicado. - Gabriel falou, mas alguma coisa dentro dele esperava que Sam discordasse. 

\- Um jovem que merece alguém menos complicado? - Sam repetiu. - Gabriel você não precisa usar desse tipo de subterfúgios para dizer que não quer nada comigo! Isso que você disse só foi uma maneira mais criativa de dizer " Não é você sou eu" e acho que mereço mais que isso. - Sam sentiu um pouco de raiva nesse momento. 

\- Sam... 

\- Não Gabriel, eu sei que é muita pretensão minha estar apaixonado por um Arcanjo, mas eu não escolhi me apaixonar, sei que você é um ser incrível, sei que nunca olharia para o menino com sangue de demônio – Samuel sentia que era hora do tudo ou nada, iria arriscar seu coração e dizer tudo que sentia. - Gabe cada vez que olho em seus olhos, sinto como se tudo fosse dar certo, quando você sorri é como se uma estrela brincasse em seus lábios e eu sei Gabe que não sou digno de você...

\- Não é nada disso garoto! – Gabriel estava estarrecido com as palavras ditas pelo Winchester. - Você é um ser humano bom, tão agradável que me faz lembrar de que ainda posso ser feliz! Sammy você me uniu aos meus filhos, me apoiou quando tanto precisei! Mas como eu posso dar um passo desses quando minha vida é uma bagunça – O arcanjo queria tanto tocar o humano que começava a doer fisicamente. – Eu realmente não esperava ter que dizer isso mas é que fui a muitos lugares, vi muitas coisas, mas nessas últimas semanas, o único lugar onde eu queria estar era junto a você, só que isso nunca vai dar certo. - Gabriel diz e se levanta da cama. 

\- Por que? - Sam pergunta também saindo da cama e sentido seu mundo girar, embora agora ele não soubesse se era devido a bebida ou ao que sentia nesse momento - Por que nunca vamos dar certo?   
\- Sam você não enxerga? – Gabriel pediu tristemente - Olha para mim, sei como estou atraente para você agora, nesse corpo, mas e quando eu estiver de volta ao meu corpo? Eu não quero me envolver, não quero me magoar, sei que para você...

\- Sério que pensa isso de mim? - O Winchester não queria acreditar. - Gabriel eu não estou apaixonado pelo seu corpo, vai muito além disso, para mim você pode estar em qualquer navio, por que ainda sim, vou sentir o que sinto e o que eu sinto por você é forte demais, para eu estar sentindo sozinho.   
Gabriel sentiu que Sam se aproximou, sentiu as mãos fortes do jovem humano, virando-o de frente para que pudessem se olhar nos olhos. - E agora eu sei que também sente algo por mim. 

– Sam eu... eu tenho medo, já viu como todos meus relacionamentos acabaram? Você não sabe onde está se metendo garoto! - Disse tentando desviar dos grandes olhos de cachorro pidão do mais alto. 

\- Eu corro o risco! - Sam falou enquanto acariciava delicadamente o pescoço do Trickster. 

\- Sam isso é muito estranho para mim, eu não sei se consigo... – No entanto ele foi silenciado com um beijo apaixonado.  
Gabriel sentia-se ridículo, estava nas pontas dos pés mesmo estando com salto, as vezes ele simplesmente odiava o Winchester, embora sentir as mãos possessivas em sua cintura, o fazia mudar rapidamente de ideia. Aquele momento doce era bom demais, quase inacreditável, o Trickster abriu os olhos e viu o belo sorriso com covinhas de Sam e ele soube que nunca mais queria afastar-se de seu Sammy-boy.


	22. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

Sam tinha acabado de sair do banho e estava sentado na cama tentando criar a coragem para contar para seu irmão sobre seu recente envolvimento com Gabriel. Não seria uma tarefa fácil, mas esconder de Dean poderia ser muito pior e ele já tinha errado muito com o mais velho cada vez que se envolveu romanticamente para cometer novo erro ao esconder o que sentia agora. Assim que acabou de abotoar sua camisa, Samuel respirou fundo e caminhou para a cozinha torcendo para que seu irmão estivesse lá sozinho.  
\- Onde você estava? – Dean sequer o deixou entrar quando perguntou e embora esperasse por isso, não foi fácil evitar se encolher com o tom de seu irmão.  
\- Bom dia Dean. – Sam respondeu tentando não se irritar. – Me desculpe por ter deixado o Impala no estacionamento do bar. Eu estou bem, passei a noite na casa da mãe de Hel e cheguei faz umas duas horas. Mais alguma coisa?  
\- Cara eu ainda não decidi o que é pior nessa história. Se minha Baby largada sozinha por aí ou você na casa de uma deusa que com certeza come carne humana.  
\- Garoto eu realmente espero não ter ouvido isso – Bobby entrou na cozinha neste instante tendo sido avisado por Gabriel que Sam estava com Dean. – Porque não quero acreditar que você acha que Hel ou os irmãos iriam deixar algo acontecer com Sam.  
\- Ah claro porque ela iria muito impedir sua mãe de fazer um lanchinho na madrugada. – Dean retrucou.  
\- Preste atenção nas idiotices que você fala – O Singer ralhou quando deu um tapa na cabeça de Dean. – Se você está com raiva do desaparecimento de seu irmão, converse com ele e não fique dando chilique com outras pessoas.  
\- Que seja! - Dean resmungou, no entanto ele colocou uma placa com panquecas na frente do mais novo.  
\- Obrigado! – Sam disse cauteloso, não sabia qual seria o melhor momento para introduzir o assunto. No entanto Adam surgiu sorridente.  
\- Bom dia! – O mais jovem saudou recebendo sua resposta dos três e panquecas de Dean. – Michael comentou a novidade. – Adam disse olhando para Sam.  
\- Que novidade? – Perguntou Dean.  
\- Dei mancada? – O mais jovem perguntou envergonhado.  
\- Não garoto, está tudo bem. – Disse Bobby. – Sam estava aqui para conversar com Dean sobre isso.  
\- O que está acontecendo? – Insistiu um aborrecido Dean.  
\- Se é assim, acho melhor sair antes que sobre para mim. – Disse Adam pegando seu café e saindo rapidamente pois pelo visto seu irmão mais velho não reagiria bem ao namoro de Sam e como ele mesmo estava interessado em alguém do sobrenatural, era melhor não arriscar ser pego no fogo cruzado dos seus irmãos mais velhos.  
Assim que seu irmão bebê saiu, Dean olhou para Sam. Sabia que algo estranho estava acontecendo com o mais alto, ele até desconfiava do que era mas queria muito estar enganado, no entanto vindo de Sam e seu histórico as chances de engano eram nulas.  
\- Então qual a “novidade”? – O mais velho perguntou com certo deboche.  
\- Dean espero que você entenda a inevitabilidade da situação. – Samuel não sabia como dizer já que seu irmão havia assumido a expressão de quem não ia ouvir nada do que ele disse.  
\- Corta a enrolação e diz logo o que é? – Dean não ia facilitar.  
\- Você sabe a vida que levamos, que as pessoas que conhecemos normalmente se machucam quando se envolvem conosco, e eu realmente tinha decidido ficar sozinho. Mas aí Gabe surgiu...  
\- Sammy por favor não vamos começar com isso!  
\- Dean entenda que não foi planejado e é diferente.  
\- Diferente de que Sammy? Da lobisomem que você se envolveu ou do demônio por quem você me trocou? – Dean estava furioso. – Já sei! Isso vai ser diferente da civil com quem ficou enquanto eu estive no purgatório, por que a única coisa que acontece quando você se envolve com alguém é que eu termino excluído da sua vida.  
\- Dean... – Bobby tentou.  
\- Não se atreva Bobby – Os olhos de Dean estavam selvagens. – Será que você não percebe com quem está se metendo? Será que é tão importe assim para você estar sempre fazendo escolhas inconsequentes e nunca pensar em como isso afeta as pessoas ao seu redor? Você sempre vai querer fazer das coisas um desafio.  
\- Isso não é sobre eu estar desafiando você. – Sam disse quase rosnando, ele não ia admitir que Dean o tratasse como Jhon.  
\- Não, isso com certeza não é um desafio, isso é só mais uma de suas escolhas idiotas. – O mais velho gritou.  
\- O que Gabriel e eu temos não vai mudar só porque você quer. – Sam estava perdendo para seu mal gênio e mesmo que soubesse que poderia perder o controle, ele queria fazer Dean entender. – Não vou deixar de estar com quem amo porque meu irmão não aceita.  
\- Agora conte a novidade. – Dean exclamou sarcástico.  
\- Droga cara, será que você não pode tentar entender? – O mais alto pediu.  
\- Entender que meu irmão está se enroscando com o imbecil que me matou mais de cem vezes? Que nos prendeu na Tvland e queria nos obrigar a ser os navios de seus irmãos?  
\- Não Dean. – Samuel tinha os olhos marejados quando continuou. – Quero que você confie em mim, que veja o quanto gosto de Gabe e que ele mudou muito, quero que tente entender que eu o amo!  
\- Por isso mesmo é que sou contra, como posso deixar você se envolver com alguém que não tem responsabilidades, que foi durante séculos um covarde? – Ele sabia que estava machucando seu irmão mas queria que Sam percebesse a verdade no que dizia. – Gabriel passou a vida fugindo dos irmãos, abandonou os próprios filhos, como diabos posso ver você caminhar para um relacionamento fadado ao fracasso e não tentar te proteger? - Dean olhava seu irmão que agora já estava chorando. – Esse é meu trabalho Sam, sempre foi e é a única coisa que sei fazer!  
Gabriel que estava na sala ouvindo a conversa considerou este o melhor momento para aparecer.  
\- Porque eu aprendi a lição Dean. – O arcanjo disse sério. – Minha existência foi escrita em erros mas agora eu tenho a chance de conserta-los e estou fazendo isso, só que eu queria ao meu lado a pessoa que me mostrou o quanto posso ser melhor, que posso fazer coisas boas para as pessoas que amo. Samuel é bom demais para mim, sei disso, mas quero que você entenda o quanto estarmos juntos nos faz felizes e mesmo que seja difícil, será que não poderia ao menos nos dar uma chance para que possamos tentar ser uma família?  
Dean sentia-se encurralado. Queria proteger seu irmão e afasta-lo do arcanjo mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que se tentasse, só conseguiria afasta-lo de si e isso ele não aguentaria. Já tremendo fisicamente, Dean olhou para Sam e a esperança em seu olhar o fez tomar a decisão.  
\- Tudo bem Sam, se é isso que você quer eu não vou impedir. – Olhou sério para os namorados antes de acrescentar. – Mas quero que não haja mentiras entre nós. – Samuel acenou um com pequeno sorriso. – E você saco de penas é melhor lembrar que a marca ainda está em meu braço e com certeza será bem fácil acabar contigo usando ela.  
\- Claro Dean-o as suas ordens! – O Trickster debochou mas tomou a mão do namorado para escapar de lá com ele.  
\- Obrigado Dean. – Sam deu meio abraço em seu irmão e depois seguiu Gabe.  
O primogênito Winchester passou as mãos no cabelo e suspirou profundamente, ele estava sentindo dor de cabeça e esta história o deixou tão tenso e preocupado que só quando Bobby empurrou uma caneca com café quente em sua direção ele lembrou sua presença.  
\- Desculpe-me. – Ele disse envergonhado. – Não quis gritar com você.  
\- Eu sei garoto. – Bobby respondeu. – Ás vezes é difícil, mas temos que aceitar as escolhas de Sam pois ele não é mais criança e você não pode defende-lo do mundo pois está mais do que na hora de aceitar que seu irmão pode fazer escolhas sensatas sozinho.  
\- Estou tentando Bobby, juro que estou.  
\- Eu sei. – O Singer deu um meio abraço em Dean e o deixou para pensar sozinho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nesta história nós resolvemos colocar capítulos mais adultos separadamente para que aqueles que não se interessam por este tipo de conteúdo não precise ler, devido a isso fazemos votação para saber se gostariam de ter os bônus e de quem ele seria me primeiro lugar?


	23. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

 

Depois da conversa conturbada de Dean e Sam, os moradores do bunker resolveram manter distância dos irmãos. Todos entenderam também o ponto de Dean, mesmo que alguns tenham ficado chateados com o Winchester mais velho, sabiam que Dean vivia para proteger seu irmãozinho. Com o passar dos dias todos foram esquecendo e Dean já estava aceitando bem melhor o Arcanjo como cunhado, tudo estava em um clima bem legal e ameno agora. 

Lúcifer estava como de costume, jogado no sofá da sala. Na televisão passava um filme qualquer que ele não se dignificou a assistir. Estava distraído analisando o qual decadente sua situação havia se tornado, quando Amy sorrateiramente sentou-se ao seu lado.   
\- Se tio Sammy está namorando o seu irmão isto quer dizer que você é meu tio Lú? – A garota perguntou fazendo-se de inocente.   
\- Sabe Amy, quando Pai me tirou do cage, achei que meus erros foram perdoados. Mas vejo que estive enganado pois meu castigo só aumentou!   
\- Como assim? – Amy perguntou segurando o riso.   
\- Ele criou você! – Lúcifer disse dramaticamente. – O pior castigo que eu poderia receber.   
\- Falando assim parece até que você não me ama. – Amy gostava muito do Caído e sabia que hoje ele era uma pessoa melhor. – Mas você não me engana tio Lú, sei que dentro deste monte de sarcasmo e aparente amargura, existe um coração amoroso. – Quando viu a expressão chocada no rosto dele, Amy sorriu e acrescentou. – Não fique assim, seu segredo está bem guardado comigo.   
\- Não sei do que você está falando e também estou começando a mudar de ideia sobre meu Winchester favorito. – Jamais ia assumir o quanto aquela menininha chata era importante para ele. – Estou começando a achar que és um dos filhos perdidos de Gabe, tem certeza que seu pai é Dean.   
\- Claro que tenho, sou uma Winchester até o ultimo fio de cabelo lindo e encaracolado.   
\- Não estou convencido, afinal um ego deste tamanho só aumenta minhas dúvidas. – O arcanjo sorriu. – Se bem que seu pai tem a mesma mania de se achar importante.   
\- Ah qual é, todo muito sabe que meu pai é o maior gato e eu herdei todos os bons genes.   
\- Sobre os bons genes tenho que discordar, pois você é bem mais inteligente.   
\- Own estamos num dia cheio de elogios hoje! – A Winchester estava feliz com esta conversa descontraída.   
\- Cala boca! – Lúcifer trocou de canal para tentar mudar de assunto. 

Meia hora depois quando Amy estava quase dormindo sentada, Adam e Michael entraram na sala.   
\- Amy? – Adam chamou baixinho após sacudir delicadamente o ombro da sobrinha.   
\- Hum? – A garota abriu os olhos e sorriu para seu tio.   
\- Estamos indo ao cinema. Você quer vir junto?   
\- Qual filme?   
\- Exterminador do Futuro: Genesis. – Adam estava empolgado pois adora filme de ficção cientifica.   
\- Claro tô dentro, vou falar com papai e me trocar. – Amy saiu apressada.   
\- Você irá conosco irmão? – Perguntou Michael ao mesmo tempo em que Lizzie chegava. Automaticamente Lúcifer a fitou, isso estava tornando-se incomodo mas ele não podia evitar.   
\- Você irá conosco Lúcifer? – A voz musical que Elisabeth tem o enerva, o significado do nome dela o irrita. No entanto, ele se escuta respondendo sim antes mesmo que perceba.   
\- Seria uma boa se você fosse trocar esta camisa horrorosa. – Gabriel intrometeu-se ao entrar na sala junto a Sam.   
\- O que tem de errado com a minha camisa? – Perguntou o caído ao olhar para sua combinação de camiseta lisa sob camisa xadrez.   
\- É que a coleção “Winchester de ser”, não é mais recomendada. – Gabe debochou.   
\- Hey o que há de errado com minhas roupas? – Perguntou Dean quando chegava acompanhado de Amy.   
\- Elas são confortáveis. – Retruca Sam.   
\- O que não há de errado com elas é a pergunta certa. – O Trickster respondeu a Dean tentando ignorar a expressão perplexa de seu namorado. – E mesmo assim meu irmão não é um Winchester por isso não precisa andar por aí assim!   
\- Tudo bem eu vou me trocar, não quero sair por aí parecido com eles!   
Lúcifer até poderia estalar os dedos e trocar de roupa, mas lembrou que Lizzie não sabia de sua verdadeira identidade, e mesmo que se irritasse ele andou um pouco para dar impressão de que tinha saído da sala antes de fazer sua mudança de vestuário. Voltou para sala usando um sapatênis marrom com detalhes em verde musgo, uma calça jeans azul escuro com uma lavagem um pouco mais clara na região das coxas, uma camisa de manga cumprida preta.   
\- Agora como eu estou? - Perguntou com sarcasmo.   
\- Agora sim! - Gabriel falou.   
\- Tio Lú cê tá um gatinho! - Riu Amy.   
\- Aí vamos logo! - Dean falou.   
\- É a primeira vez que eu vou ao cinema, eu tô muito animado Dean! - Castiel falou, puxando Dean para a porta.   
Depois de assistirem o filme, foram lanchar e voltaram para o Bunker. Castiel mesmo já tendo 12 anos acabou dormindo no Impala e teve que ser levado no colo para o quarto. De todos os moradores Bobby foi o único que não quis ir e quando todos voltaram ele sentiu falta de dois dos que saíram.   
\- Onde estão Fenrir e Balthazar? - Ele perguntou para Lúcifer que estava ajudando Lizzie a se sentar.   
\- Antes de entrarmos para ver o filme eles sumiram, eu não sei pra onde foram, mas não precisa se preocupar Bobby, logo eles dão as caras! - Disse o Caído, ele não gostava de ver Bobby preocupado. 

 

Enquanto isso Balthazar passava por uma experiência inusitada e totalmente nova. O anjo sempre gostou e exultou-se por ser um bon vivant. No entanto estava agora enamorado pelo grande lobo e aceitando as ideias esquisitas e fora de status. Fenrir havia falado sobre algo melhor do que cinema, e o anjo concordando com sua sugestão segurou sua mão e aceitou ser guiado para o que logo reconheceu como New York. O lobo sorridente estava animado com a perspectiva de mostrar para seu namorado um pedaço de sua vida e preferencias por isso arrastou Balthazar para uma barraquinha de cachorro quente no parque.  
\- Essa é minha barraquinha favorita! - Disse o pagão animadamente.   
\- Bem legal! - Disse Balthazar sorrindo pela alegria de seu namorado e mesmo que o sabor do cachorro-quente não fosse tão ruim como esperava, ele ainda era apreciador da boa culinária.   
\- Você não está gostando né? - Perguntou Fenrir triste.   
\- Eu estou gostando sim, só é.... diferente! - Sorriu e ficou observando como Fen devorava o seu cachorro-quente.  
Quando terminaram de comer, na verdade quando Fenrir acabou de comer seu terceiro sanduíche ele saiu puxando Balthazar pela mão para caminharem pelo Central Park. Os namorados conversaram sobre coisas amenas e depois de doces beijos o lobo o abraçou e sussurrou manhosamente em seu ouvindo.  
\- Meu coração é seu Balth! - Disse em um sussurro obsceno.   
\- O meu também é seu! - Era difícil para Balthazar dizer isso mas era a verdade, o anjo estava apaixonado.


	24. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23 

O homem não aparentava ter mais de 30 anos; era alto, loiro e estava completamente bêbado. Andava pela rua assobiando uma música qualquer, parecia estar tão alegre que não percebeu a mudança repentina na temperatura. Quando virou na esquina de sua casa é que percebeu a diferença de ambiente, sentiu-se observado. Olhou para todos os lados, mas não via nada fora do comum, porém por precaução resolveu apertar o passo. Quando estava bem próximo a sua casa, ouviu barulhos, olhou para trás e viu um homem, em meio a bruma noturna, ele engoliu em seco.   
\- Joe. - O homem chamou e para sua surpresa a voz era mais do que conhecida.   
\- Não, você está morto! - Exclamou Joe em desespero, talvez estivesse ficando louco. - Isso é impossível!  
\- Você é quem não deveria estar aqui, não Joe? Deveria estar com seu filho doente e sua esposa dedicada, você me envergonha...   
\- Cala a boca! Você...   
\- Joe, está na hora de aprender....   
\- E o que vai fazer? - Perguntou, com toda a coragem que o fato de estar bêbado o permitia ter.   
O homem sorriu para Joe, tirou o cinto e em menos de um piscar de olhos já estava em cima dele.   
\- Você vai aprender a ser um bom pai! - Os gritos de Joe foram ouvidos na sua casa. 

 

Muito longe dali, no Bunker, Dean ouvia Castiel ainda falando sobre o filme. O anjo estava tão animado que o Winchester já estava pensando em levar ele e Amy ao cinema de novo, só para ver eles felizes assim.   
\- Quem sabe na semana que vem, nós vamos ao cinema de novo! - Dean propõe.   
\- Isso seria ótimo! - Disse o pequeno anjo.   
\- Dean, o Bobby tá chamando você! - Adam e Hel apareceram na porta do quarto para dar o recado e Dean logo levantou-se para ver o que o mais velho queria. Amy e Castiel que dividiam um pacote de Dóritos o seguiram curiosamente.   
O loiro andou até a biblioteca e pela cara que Sam e Bobby dividiam, foi fácil saber do que se tratava o assunto.  
\- Temos um caso aqui perto! - Bobby falou.   
\- Que tipo? – Dean perguntou.  
\- Dean, talvez você deva ficar aqui com as crianças...   
\- Quem é criança aqui? Olha tio Sammy com a minha idade vocês já eram veteranos nessa coisa de caça, e eu sou uma Winchester e quero ir! - Amy falou, ela não deixaria o pai e o tio irem caçar sozinhos.   
– Eu também vou com vocês! - Castiel falou.   
\- Nenhum dos dois vão e ponto final! - Dean falou de maneira autoritária mas continuou a conversa com Bobby. - Mas por que acha que temos um caso? -   
\- Sete homens de diferentes idades, diferentes classes sociais, foram parar no CTI de um hospital em Jackson, por que foram surrados até quase a morte. - Bobby explicou.   
\- Bem como o que nós lidamos, geralmente não tem sobreviventes. - Dean falou.   
\- Não custa nada darmos uma olhada é como eu disse Dean...   
\- Por favor Sammy, não vou deixar você caçar sozinho!   
\- Então vamos arrumar nossas coisas Cas! - Amy saiu puxando o anjo pela mão.   
\- Amy vocês não vão! – O Winchester mais velho disse enérgico fazendo a menina olhar para ele.  
Amy entendeu que o pai só estava tentando protege-la da vida que ele teve e embora quisesse estar chateada, ela o entendia.   
\- Tudo bem! - Ela respondeu e saiu junto de Castiel.   
\- Amy é uma ótima garota! - Bobby falou.   
\- É sim! - Disse Dean olhando preocupado para sua filha. 

Logo depois que arrumaram as malas e as colocaram no Impala. Sam se despediu de Gabriel com um beijo, o que fez Dean fazer cara de nojo e o casal revirar os olhos. O primogênito Winchester se despediu e fez várias recomendações a sua filha e ao pequeno anjo.   
\- Dean pode deixar que Michael e eu vamos ficar de olho nesses dois, então vai tranquilo filho! - Bobby falou e finalmente Dean entrou em seu carro e rumou a Jackson, Mississipi. 

Assim que chegaram. Foram a procura de um pequeno hotel. O único da cidade não era caro e era um pouquinho melhor dos que eles costumavam ficar. Após se registrar, Dean ligou para dar boa noite as crianças e Sam ficou trocando mensagens com Gabriel pelo celular.   
No dia seguinte, decidiram passar por agentes do FBI e foram até a delegacia local para saberem os nomes das vítimas. Depois de horas de investigação, os irmãos tiveram certeza de que seu caso era mesmo sobrenatural, afinal depois de horas de pesquisa Sam descobriu que todas as vítimas além de serem homens eram pais negligentes, mas não somente isso, cada um desses homens alegou passar por situações no mínimo inusitadas, que levou os i9rmãos a crer no envolvimento de um deus pagão.  
O Winchester mais alto tinha uma suspeita, mas se negava a acreditar nessa possibilidade, então eles forma para casa da última vítima. O homem chamava-se Joe Hacker, era casado a 8 anos com Susan Hacker e tem um filho que se chama Junior, o menino está doente, algum problema respiratório e a esposa de Joe vive para o filho, já o marido vive para a garrafa de cerveja.   
No do relato da senhora Hacker, Dean queria que tivesse sido ele quem tivesse batido no homem, como alguém tem filhos e não ama, cuida e protege? O Winchester nunca conseguiria entender esses homens, ainda mais agora que é pai.   
Eles se despediram da senhora Hacker e foram para o hospital para falar com a vítima, no hospital foram informados que o homem estava muito abalado e falar com ele não adiantaria muita coisa, mas mesmo assim seguiram com as perguntas até que o homem disse a frase.   
\- Vocês não acreditariam! - Ele baixou os olhos.   
\- Senhor Hacker estamos aqui para ouvir e o senhor pode confiar na gente. – Sam falou, com uma carinha que faz qualquer ser acreditar no que ele diz.   
O homem engoliu seco, levantou o olhar, deu um longo suspiro e finalmente falou. - Era o meu pai, só que já morreu a muitos anos, ele disse que eu iria "aprender"... - O homem não conseguia mais falar chorava profusamente por isso com algumas palavras de consolo eles saíram.   
Voltando frustrados para o hotel os Winchester sentaram-se para tentar novas pistas que os levassem ao culpado.  
– Sammy por que essa cara? - Sam estava mexendo no computador, ele parecia agitado.   
\- Nada! - Sam respondeu colocou o computador na mesinha, ele tinha grandes suspeitas e sabia que Dean também estava desconfiado.   
\- Sam você e eu sabemos que isso tem uma assinatura muito similar à alguém que conhecemos. - Falou Dean indo para sua cama.   
– O que você está dizendo? - Sam falou, ele não queria continuar a conversa.   
\- Você e eu sabemos que isto está muito parecido com as coisas que o Trickster puxava para os paus que ele punia.  
\- Gabe não esta mais fazendo este tipo de coisa, ele já não quer e nem pode. Você sabe bem disso. – Sam disse com raiva. – Fora que ele não é o único Trickster por aí ou você esquece de Anúbis e Krishina?  
\- tudo bem não está mais aqui quem falou. – Dean disse chateado.  
Na manhã seguinte, os irmãos foram mais uma vez ao departamento de polícia. Não tiveram nenhuma informação útil. No entanto ao revisar os depoimentos perceberam que haviam deixado passar uma informação importante. Todas as vítimas haviam ido a mesma loja de produtos para crianças.  
\- O primeiro foi exatamente uma semana depois do dia que foram a tal loja. - Sam falou.   
\- Parece que temos o local. – Dean retrucou.  
Ao chegarem na frente da loja em pleno horário comercial descobriram que a mesma estava fechada, o que deixava tudo mais estranho.   
Como não tinham muito o que fazer e como esse caso estava virando um beco sem saída. Dean propôs beber um pouco, nada além de dois irmãos bebendo e conversando, como não faziam a um tempo, foi divertido até que Joe entrou no bar.   
\- Então galera voltei! - Ele gritou.   
Não reconheceu os rapazes, apenas sentou-se com os amigos, bebeu e traiu a mulher com uma ruiva bonita. Quando o viram, os irmãos largaram suas bebidas e prepararam-se para entrar em ação ao seguirem Joe para casa. O homem trocava as pernas e cambaleava todo o caminho, estava tão distraído que nem percebeu os Winchester o seguirem. Como esperado, a temperatura caiu, uma névoa fina começou a surgir fazendo com que os irmãos vissem apenas a silhueta do bêbado no entanto a poucos passos outra sombra surgiu e logo capturou e arrastou Joe para um que não dava para identificar. Dean e Sam esgueiraram-se para a entrada e assim que puderam visualizar o culpado, o mais alto Winchester decidiu chamar Gabe. Com uma oração rápida ele fez contato com seu namorado, e entrou junto Dean, na verdade Dean já tinha sacado tudo e ele temia que isso fosse uma armadilha. Joe estava deitado no chão, imóvel, mas parecia respirar, a ideia era agir sorrateiramente, mas não deu muito certo.   
\- Samuel Winchester! - Narfi falou, enquanto olhava na direção de onde o caçador se escondia.   
\- Acho melhor parar de brincar de esconde - esconde! - Vali Continuou.   
Sam e Dean saíram de onde estavam, com bastante cautela.   
\- Não precisa ser assim.... - Sam tentou, mas Narfi o prendeu na parede com um movimento de mão.  
\- Sammy! - Dean gritou em desespero.   
\- Você deve ser o outro Winchester, o mais velho! - Vali disse, ele também prendeu Dean na parede oposta, No entanto as agressões não passaram disso   
\- Agora eu entendi, o lance dos pais babacas! - Dean falou enquanto se retorcia para escapar.   
\- Por que estão fazendo isso? - Sam perguntou.   
\- Por que Samuel? Bem acho que seu irmão explicou muito bem! - Narfi falou, não queria dizer que só estão fazendo isso por que a mãe mandou.   
\- Não, acho que não é isso! – Disse Sam.  
\- Quem é você para dizer o que se passa na cabeça de um Deus - Vali falou, ele só queria que isso acabasse.   
\- Posso não saber o que se passa na cabeça de Deuses, mas eu sei o que se passa na cabeça de irmãos, sei que um só tem o outro, olha vocês não estão sozinhos...   
\- Como pode dizer isso Samuel? Fomos abandonados! - Eles disseram.   
\- Seu pai também!   
\- O que quer dizer com isso? - Narfi falou.   
\- O que o Sammy tá querendo dizer é que todos nós sofremos com os nossos pais, eu não sou um fã do pai de vocês, mas ele está mudando. – O Winchester mais velho disse suavemente. - Deem uma chance a ele. Não tô dizendo para perdoar, eu só estou falando para darem uma chance pra alguém que tá tentando! – Narfi tirou a pressão que exercia sobre Dean, fazendo o caçador cair no chão.   
\- E você Samuel? - Vali disse, queria ouvir o que Sam acreditava.   
\- Eu amo seu pai, sei que ele cometeu erros, mas todos nós um dia ou outro cometemos erros! – Assim que terminou seu pequeno discurso o mais alto foi libertado.   
De repente uma fumaça tomou conta do ambiente, as luzes começaram a piscar e bem no meio da fumaça apareceu Sigyn, bela e altiva como sempre. A primeira coisa que a deusa fez foi matar Joe, que ficou lá no chão, como um boneco de pano, com o pescoço em um ângulo estranho.   
\- É assim que lidamos com humanos! - Ela falou para os filhos, que agora pareciam um pouco nervosos.   
\- Que lindos ensinamentos você dá aos nossos filhos! - Gabriel apareceu do outro da sala, emanando poder e mostrando-se totalmente imponente enquanto olhava para Sigyn.   
\- Aos meus filhos, por que eles nunca tiveram um pai! - Ela disse com raiva.   
\- Esse era seu plano Sigyn? Transformar meus filhos em monstros como você? - O Arcanjo rangia os dentes ao falar.   
\- Monstro? Você foi um monstro por muitos anos! - Ela respondeu.   
\- Meninos, vocês têm uma escolha, podem ir com a mãe de vocês ou se quiserem podem vir comigo, a escolha é de vocês! - Gabriel falou ignorando completamente a ex esposa. - Eu só peço que não façam mais esse tipo de coisa!   
\- Meus filhos não vão com você meretriz!   
\- A escolha é deles! - Gabriel respondeu furiosamente.   
Os gêmeos pareciam assustados, eles deram as mãos e logo sumiram, precisavam pensar, aquilo não estava ajudando, ver seu pai e sua mãe brigarem daquela maneira. Eles deveriam pensar e então tomar uma atitude.   
\- Viu o que fez! - Sigyn gritou.   
\- Acho bom ir embora. - Gabriel rosnou.   
Do lado de fora, ele apenas verificou se Sam e Dean estavam bem antes de voltar para o Bunker.


	25. Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24

 

Adam, Amy, Castiel e Hel jogavam Monopoly em uma das mesas da biblioteca. A descendente Winchester estava contente com o arranjo que seu tio bebê havia feito, ele realmente parecia querer conhece-la melhor por isso comprou-lhes o jogo e durante o começo da noite os quatros sempre jogavam juntos. Amy não era boba e já tinha percebido a proximidade de seu tio e a deusa, ambos pareciam com amigos que ela tinha na antiga escola, sempre juntos mas nunca revelando para o outro o que sentiam e apesar dela já estar planejando algo para ajuda-los preferiu agora se concentrar em um inquieto Castiel que parecia a qualquer momento botar um ovo de tanto que estava movendo-se na cadeira.  
\- O que que foi Cas? – A garota perguntou olhando para o anjo.  
\- Nada demais só um pouco quente aqui. – O pequeno respondeu enquanto coçava seu ombro.  
\- Mais aqui é climatizado. – Adam intrometeu-se.  
\- Não é nada demais. – Castiel disse mas quase vinte minutos depois ele já não podia se concentrar no jogo de tanto que se coçava.  
\- Chega! Vou chamar Gabe. – Amy foi caminhando para a cozinha onde sabia que o arcanjo e Lizzie estavam.  
\- Gabe tem alguma coisa errada com Cas, ele não consegue parar de coçar os ombros. – Ela disse preocupada.  
\- Eu vou só colocar esta torta no forno e já estou indo – Gabriel disse enquanto acabava de cobrir com queijo a assadeira. – Vá até a sala e chame Mike também.  
\- Ok.  
Na sala Amy encontrou Michael sentado rigidamente numa poltrona enquanto Lúcifer assistia alguma serie sombria.  
\- Michael – Ela chamou timidamente. – Cas está com algum tipo de alergia e Gabe pediu para você ir junto a ele para a biblioteca.  
\- Fico agradecido. – O Arcanjo respondeu e logo começou seu caminho. Amy as vezes o olhava tentando encontrar um traço de seu avô paterno mas ela sabia que era apenas um exterior parecido que o arcanjo usava.   
Despois de algumas análises os irmãos decidiram chamar Raphael pois pelo que perceberam Castiel precisava crescer novamente, no entanto o anjo estava muito apreensivo de fazer a mudança longe de Dean.  
\- Esta tudo bem Cas. – Amy passava a mão no cabelo bagunçado do anjinho. – Se você quiser eu não saio do seu lado.  
\- Obrigado Amy. – Castiel disse enquanto agarrava a mão dela e ia andando para o quarto que dividia com Dean.  
Não demorou muito para Raphael chegar. O arcanjo realizou mais alguns exames e declarou que era hora de envelhecer novamente o navio de Castiel.  
\- Winchester você terá que sair agora mas entro de alguns minutos poderá voltar. – Raphael disse rigidamente.   
\- Não tem como eu ficar? – A garota não queria deixar o anjo sozinho.  
\- Não seria sensato. – Michael disse do seu jeito rígido. – A graça de meu irmão será alterada junto com o navio e seus olhos não podem ser expostos a tal poder.  
\- Tudo bem Amy. – Castiel sorriu. – Logo você estará de volta.   
A Winchester deu um beijo na testa do garoto e saiu da sala para esperar em seu quarto que ficava praticamente na frente do de seu pai. No passar de meia hora a porta do quarto foi aberta e ambos os arcanjos saíram.  
\- Você já pode entrar. – Raphael disse inexpressivamente. – Castiel vai acordar dentro das próximas duas horas. Ele está com a aparência de um humano de dezesseis anos e eu quero que você preste atenção a qualquer continuação de sua ação de coçar-se. Caso continue a esfregar os ombros você avise imediatamente aos meus irmãos entendeu?  
\- Ok. – Amy disse e logo entrou no quarto. O anjo estava deitado na cama de seu pai. Ela sentou-se na cadeira no canto da cama e ficou olhando para o rapaz em sua frente, ele não parecia estar muito diferente mas ela não podia dizer muito já que ele estava dormindo em posição fetal. Decidida a ficar velando seu sono ela pegou o celular e iniciou um jogo qualquer esperando assim passar o tempo mais rápido.  
\- Você é mais parecida com Dean do que pensa. – A voz era ao mesmo tempo diferente e tão familiar que Amy logo olhou para a cama e deparou-se com um par de olhos safira.  
\- Fico feliz em saber disso Cas. – A garota disse com um sorriso. – Como você está?  
\- Bem melhor, obrigado por perguntar.  
\- Eu sou mesma tão parecida com ele? – Perguntou timidamente pois apesar de estar a cerca de cinco meses morando com a família paterna, as vezes ela tinha medo de não se encaixar na vida dos Winchester.  
\- Você tem muito da personalidade de Dean é realmente incrível que ambos apenas se conheceram este ano – O anjo disse. - No entanto fisicamente eu vejo muito de Samuel em você.  
\- Claro papai faz questão de ressaltar que eu tenho os genes gigantor.  
\- Mas não é somente sua estatura que se assemelha a seu tio, seus olhos são idênticos.  
Amy sorriu mas ficou em silencio durantes alguns minutos.  
\- Passei muitos anos olhando no espelho e tentando encontrar traços de minha fisionomia que me levassem a descobrir sobre meu pai. – Amy estava desabafando seus sentimentos. – Eu passei minha vida procurando-o em todos os rostos que via. Remexi em todos os itens, cartas, agendas e e-mails de minha mãe, nunca encontrei nada mas também nunca desisti. Eu nunca iria desistir de busca-lo.  
Castiel apenas ficou quieto esperando que ela falasse tudo que sentia.  
\- Foi praticamente o dia mais feliz da minha vida quando eu descobri sobre Dean. – Ela disse com um sorriso sincero que irradiava seus sentimentos. – Ele me aceitou sem titubear e meu coração parecia que ia parar quando fui abraçada por ele.  
A garota enxugou uma lágrima e sorriu radiante.  
\- Agora que tal pararmos com esse papo de mulherzinha e irmos jantar pois eu tô cheia de fome. – Amy puxou a mão de Castiel para ajudá-lo a levantar, quando ele ficou de pé, foi possível ver que vestia um moletom velho que pertencia a Dean. – Acho que você vai precisar de roupas novas pois as do papai estão grandes em você.   
\- Eu gosto dessas. – Castiel respondeu enquanto analisava a roupa, ele negaria veementemente mas adorou vestir a camiseta de Dean.  
\- Que seja! – Amy exclamou enquanto voltava a puxar Cas para a cozinha.


	26. Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25 

Amy e Castiel estavam no sofá ao lado de Lúcifer que estava tendo que assistir um filme de líderes de torcida qualquer, entretanto o que o caído queria mesmo era assistir a maratona de "O Poderoso Chefão" mas com as crianças ali não ia dar.   
\- E aí começou? – Fenrir perguntou assim que chegou na sala carregando tantas guloseimas quanto possível.   
\- Ainda falta 15 minutos!  
\- Tio você vai adorar! - Falou Fenrir, ele amava o filme e sabia que o tio ia gostar também.   
\- O que ele vai adorar que ainda não começou? - Castiel perguntou.   
\- Nada que vocês vão assistir. – Lúcifer exclamou.   
Amy ia responder, mas quando abriu a boca seu telefone tocou, era Dean avisando que chegaria em 15 minutos.   
\- Cas meu pai está vindo! - Ela falou, com um enorme sorriso.   
\- Vamos esperar eles na entrada! - Castiel propôs, sem entender o porquê esse afastamento de Dean o deixava incomodado. 

 

De todos os lugares no mundo aquele era especial. Eles amavam estar ali, ninguém sabia daquele recanto de paz exceto pelos irmãos. Narfi e Vali estavam em um campo aberto, coberto de pequenas flores coloridas. O lugar tinha a melhor vista das estrelas de toda Asgard por isso desde crianças eles fugiam para ficarem sozinhos e poderem refletir. Hoje não havia sido diferente, pois já fazia algumas horas que estavam ali parados, um olhando para o outro, mas nada diziam, até que Narfi quebra o silêncio.   
\- Isso é ridículo! Vamos...   
\- Ficar um encarando o outro? Não irmão, estou confuso e não sei por onde começar. - Vali disse seu rosto era triste e cansado.   
\- Eu sinto o mesmo, mas as coisas são bem simples, ou vamos ver como é a vida ao lado de nosso pai ou ficamos com nossa mãe. ....   
\- Não deveríamos ter que escolher! - Vali diz e depois dá um longo suspiro.   
\- Como não? Você viu assim como eu tudo o que aconteceu! - Narfi diz um pouco mais alto do que gostaria.   
\- O que eu vi hoje... Foi nossa mãe matando um homem bem na nossa frente e que nosso pai nos deu direito de escolha. - Vali fala como se cada palavra doesse ao sair.   
\- Ele nos abandonou!   
\- Isso foi o que nos contaram Narfi, ele também não ficou com os...   
\- Irmãos? O único irmão que eu tenho é você! - Narfi praticamente gritou.   
\- Nós não conhecemos eles! - Vali levantou, o irmão ia interromper, ele fez um sinal para que Narfi se calasse. - Nós não conhecemos nem o nosso pai! Droga! me diz o que temos a perder aqui, onde todos veem a nós como filhos de um traidor, nossa mãe mesmo está nos usando, me diz você queria ter feito aquilo? -   
\- Eu estava pensando no que o...   
\- Dean. - Vali completou.   
\- Isso! Ele disse que não precisaríamos perdoar nosso pai, apenas dar uma chance! - Narfi fala de uma maneira mais leve.   
\- Sabe que se formos será um caminho sem volta?   
\- Eu sei. Então qual dos nossos irmãos iremos procurar para nos levar a morada de nosso pai? - Narfi diz sorrindo.   
Vali segura na mão do irmão e estala os dedos, ele sabia que estava rumo a um novo caminho em suas vidas, eles só queriam estar fazendo o certo. 

 

Jörmundgander estava em um restaurante, desfrutando de sua boa comida e calmaria, embora sentisse falta dos irmãos, estava feliz que ambos estivessem enamorados, mesmo que agora ele tinha que sair sozinho. Calmamente enquanto tomava um gole de vinho, ele vê a porta abrir e duas figuras inesperadas aparecerem. Narfi e Vali estavam entrando e olhando ao redor até que o encontraram. Eles pareciam desconfortáveis e deslocados mas mesmo assim se aproximaram.  
\- Irmão! - Disseram em uníssono, o que fez o mais velho rir.   
\- Sim?   
\- Queremos pedir um favor! - Vali disse.   
\- Leve-nos a morada de nosso pai? - Narfi pediu, e Jor travou ao tentar identificar uma nova armadilha da mãe dos garotos.  
\- Fique tranquilo não há segundas intenções em nossas ações! - Vali tenta transparecer toda sua sinceridade através de suas palavras.   
\- Só queremos conhecer melhor a vossa família! - Completou Narfi.   
Jörmundgander observa severamente seus irmãos mais novos e decide que se isso é verdade, eles merecem conhecer melhor seu pai. A grande serpente termina sua bebida paga a conta e sai com os dois irmãos, levando eles em direção ao Bunker. 

Dean estava preocupado com a situação de Castiel desde que Amy ligou para informar que o pequeno teve uma espécie de crise alérgica, embora ela já havia contado da intervenção de Raphael, o primogênito Winchester só se sentiria melhor quando visse com seus próprios olhos como o anjo estava. Estando tão estressado com este último caso que resolveram e com estar tão longe de Amy e Castiel, quase não percebeu a dupla os esperando na garagem, no entanto o enorme sorriso que ostentava vacilou quando ele enfim reparou nas mudanças em Castiel. O jovem que estava do lado de sua filha era tão parecido e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente de seu amigo que Dean por um momento não soube o que fazer quando desceu do carro junto de Sam, mas não precisou preocupar-se com isso quando Amy pulou em seu colo exigindo seu abraço e atenção e mesmo que sua garota não fosse leve, o Winchester não negava o fato de quão feliz ele ficava ao carregar sua filha.  
\- Então gente como foi a caçada? - Amy pergunta fazendo Sam e Dean se entre olharam, pelo visto Gabriel não havia contado nada a ninguém.   
\- Não foi fácil, mas agora está tudo bem! - Dean fala e Sam apenas passa por eles indo em busca de Gabriel.   
\- Então pai olha quem deu uma esticada! – Sua filha falou apontando para Castiel.   
\- Tô vendo, tá bonitão! - Dean falou sem maldade ou segundas intenções, mas Castiel corou violentamente, ele não entendia por que, mas quando o receptáculo dele era adulto, se sentia esquisito quando estava perto de Dean e agora essa sensação voltou só que mais forte, e Castiel não conseguia compreender o porquê disso.   
\- O - Obrigado! - Disse Castiel olhando para Dean com um sorriso meio bobo.   
\- Então gente vamos ficar aqui parados ou vamos descer! - Dean fala. 

 

Mas tarde na sala, Lizzie estava com Lúcifer e Adam. A ideia de uma televisão com áudio descrição que Bobby teve foi ótima para interação dela com os demais.   
\- Sabe eu não entendo isso, ela gosta dele e ele dela, aí o idiota vai e casa com outra? - Lúcifer disse indignado e totalmente envolvido com o filme.   
\- Calma ainda tem muito filme pela frente! - Lizzie diz.   
\- Fiquem quietos! - Adam reclamou.   
\- Por isso que eu prefiro filmes de terror e de ação! - Resmungou o Caído.   
Depois de alguns minutos alguém bate na porta mas nenhum dos três faz sequer menção de atender, quando as batidas tornam-se insistentes, Bobby vem da direção da biblioteca para abrir a porta.   
\- Se cara de pau e preguiça matassem teríamos três defuntos no sofá! - Disse o Caçador mais velho, fazendo os três rirem.   
Bobby sobe as escadas e abre a porta, leva um susto a ver Jörmundgander acompanhado de dois rapazes gêmeos e Bobby logo entendeu quem eram os novos visitantes.   
\- Como você está garoto, não apareceu hoje por aqui! - Bobby disse a Jor, dando passagem para que os três entrassem.   
\- Eu saí para beber um pouco e depois encontrei meus irmãos, o senhor sabe onde meu pai está? - A grande Serpente diz ao mais velho. Narfi e Vali ficam abismados com tamanho respeito que o irmão tem ao homem.   
\- Seu pai está no quarto de Sam, junto com Hel e Fenrir. - Bobby responde.   
Jörmundgander leva os irmãos em direção ao quarto, mas Lúcifer estava curioso sobre os recém chegados.   
\- Jor, quem são eles? - Pergunta.   
\- Tio Luci...   
\- Lúcifer deixa as perguntas para depois, agora os meninos têm que falar com o pai! - Bobby diz e Lúcifer resmunga alguma coisa, mas não responde ao caçador, ele cruza os braços e volta sua atenção para o filme.


	27. Capítulo 26

Capítulo 26 

Sam sorriu para sua sobrinha e bagunçou os cabelos de Castiel enquanto passou por eles e seguiu para seu quarto esperando encontrar seu namorado no mesmo. Abrindo a porta suavemente ele sorriu ao ver Gabriel deitado em sua cama e envolto em seu lençol. O Winchester jogou sua mochila no cesto de roupas sujas e sentou-se na cama para tirar os sapatos.  
\- Como você está? – Perguntou ao acariciar o cabelo do arcanjo.  
\- Bem, obrigado por perguntar!   
\- Gabe... Você não precisa fingir para mim... – Sam disse carinhosamente. – Imagino que não deva estar sendo fácil ver seus filhos sendo manipulados por Sigyn. Mas acredito que eles são inteligentes o suficiente para perceberam que estão sendo usados de forma tão vil.  
\- Eu não sei Sam! – Gabe disse enquanto puxava o mais alto para deitar-se ao seu lado. – Nunca tive contato com meus meninos pois só soube deles no dia do nascimento, afinal Sigyn escondeu sua situação quando descobriu meu relacionamento com Angie. Sinceramente não a culpo por me torturar depois de saber que eu já tinha Fenrir e Jörmundgander.  
\- Você errou mas isso não deu a ela o direito de esconder seus filhos. – Sam abraçou a forma feminina de seu namorado. – Não fique tão triste pois tenho certeza que assim como Hel os gêmeos iram perdoa-lo também.  
\- Eu quero tanto ter sua confiança. – Gabe sorriu ternamente mais logo colou maliciosamente seu corpo ao de Sam- Embora neste momento eu gostaria muito mais de ter seus lábios.  
Sam riu alto mas logo atendeu seu namorado. Ambos muito envolvidos nas caricias para ouvir a pequena batida de Hel, e só perceberam sua entrada quando a garota gritou e virou de costas para abraçar Fenrir e esconder seu rosto na camiseta de seu irmão.  
\- Droga! – Exclamou Fenrir sorrindo abertamente. – Agora sei como Amy se sentiu ao me ver com Balth.   
\- Por que diabos vocês não batem na porta antes de entrar tempestivamente. – Ralhou Gabriel.  
\- Mas nós batemos. – Reclamou Hel virando para olhar seu pai e logo corando ao ver o casal ainda sentados juntos na cama. – Não temos culpa se vocês estavam “ocupados”  
\- Muito “ocupados”. – Fenrir disse sarcasticamente e logo passou por sua irmã e se jogou na cama junto aos outros ocupantes.  
\- Droga Fen! – O arcanjo deu um pequeno tapa no braço do filho, mas logo estalou os dedos para transformar a cama numa King Size e puxou o lobo para um abraço.  
\- Eu também quero. – Hel disse e se jogou entre Sam e Gabriel ganhando abraços de ambos.  
A tarde seguiu animadamente e os ocupantes do quarto estavam conversando quando um toque na porta atrapalhou Fenrir de contar uma de suas aventuras pelo mundo. Assim que Sam responde um entra para a pessoa no outro lado, a porta abre revelando Jörmundgander e os gêmeos. O Winchester observa seu namorado ficar pálido e os filhos desconfortáveis por isso decide fazer uma retirada estratégica para deixar a família conversar sozinhos.  
\- Amy estava com dificuldades numa matéria, eu vou deixar vocês conversarem, sabe se precisar...   
\- Não ouse Samuel! Você faz parte dessa família, quer todos aceitem ou não! - Hel falou olhando para os gêmeos.   
\- Hella, nem comece! - Jörmundgander advertiu.   
Fenrir não dizia nada, apenas acompanhou com o olhar os irmãos, ele estava desconfiado, não confiava na mãe dos garotos pois sabia que a mulher podia fazer a cabeça deles de novo e o fato de estarem aqui pode ser uma armadilha para seu pai.   
\- Então o que vocês querem? - Perguntou Fenrir.   
Os gêmeos olham para Jor que os incentivou.   
\- Nós queremos dizer que aquele episódio em Jackson, não foi nossa ideia! - Vali disse tristemente embora seu pai já sabia disso.  
\- Não sabíamos que nossa mãe faria aquilo! - Narfi completou.   
\- Eu sei que vocês não têm culpa meninos! - Gabriel falou e logo ouviu um resmungo de Hel.   
\- Agradecemos a compreensão! – Os gêmeos disseram juntos.   
\- O senhor nos deu uma opção. - Vali continua.   
\- E Dean Winchester já havia dito antes para darmos uma oportunidade ao senhor! - Narfi sentia-se oprimido, estava ficando difícil para falar e sabia que para Vali devia sentir o mesmo.   
\- Porém antes de tomarmos nossa decisão, queríamos saber o porquê de nos abandonar? - Vali diz olhando seu pai com expectativa.   
Sam segura a mão de Gabriel, o Arcanjo se sente feliz em tê-lo como namorado.   
\- Eu não tive escolha...   
\- Nosso pai não nos abandonou, ele tentou nos ajudar. – Fenrir sentia-se mal só de lembrar. - Tentou... mas a pessoa que prometeu ajudar-nos teve a cabeça feita e foi covarde, nosso pai teve que fugir para proteger todos nós de uma força muito mais potente do que qualquer deus pagão. Ele nos ama o suficiente para saber que se ficasse e tentasse lutar por nós coisa muito pior ... - Fenrir estremeceu, não conseguiria mais falar.   
\- Tudo bem Fen! - Gabriel falou enquanto passava a mão nas costas do filho tentando desse modo conforta-lo.   
\- Acho ridículo papai ter que se explicar para eles afinal os bebezinhos ai deram sorte. Nós três fomos perseguidos, sofremos, fomos presos e separados, mas vocês tiveram uma vida muito boa não foi irmãozinhos? - Hel disse entre dentes, seu rosto era lavado de lágrimas.   
\- Vida boa? Nós sempre fomos vistos como filhos do traidor, nós éramos castigados, nossa vida nunca foi essa vida maravilhosa que pintas irmã! - Narfi disse secamente.   
\- Tudo de bom que tivemos veio apenas de nós, um pelo outro, sempre. Nossa mãe sempre foi mais preocupada com as aparências do que conosco. – Vali fala sua garganta tem um nó enorme.   
\- Vir aqui, foi um caminho sem volta, mas a gente só queria conhece-los, a maneira com vocês defendia nosso pai, como defenderam Samuel...   
\- Meninos vocês não têm que falar mais nada. Somos uma família e só resta saber se vocês me perdoam? - Gabriel já estava chorando ter todos os seus filhos unidos, ter seu namorado, talvez a vida esteja finalmente sorrindo para ele.   
\- Pai nós o perdoamos, assim que decidimos dar-te uma chance! - Falaram os gêmeos. - Mas queremos saber se nossos irmãos nos aceitam, por que nos adoraríamos conhecer melhor vocês e a você também Samuel? - Vali completou.   
Gabriel logo abraçou seus filhos, Jor se juntou ao abraço, depois Fenrir e por último Hel. Sam ficou ali parado olhando a cena mais linda de sua vida, seu amor e os filhos unidos como deveria ser.   
\- Samuel Winchester você está esperando o que para se unir a nós? - Hel reclama afinal de todos, ela é a mais apegada ao humano, que logo atende ao pedido da jovem deusa.   
\- Tá bom gente chega! - Jörmundgander fala desfazendo o abraço. - Agora pai devo informar que os meninos vão ficar em minha residência!   
\- Desculpe irmão, mas essa noite gostaríamos de ficar com nosso pai! - Pediu Vali.   
\- Que tal todo mundo dormir por aqui essa noite! - Sam propõe.   
\- Eu já ia dormir aqui mesmo, sabe como é combinei com Balthazar! - Fenrir diz sorrindo.   
\- Eu não preciso saber disso! - Gabriel reclama.   
\- Acho a ideia ótima! - Narfi diz sorrindo calorosamente.   
A noite passa e a manhã chega. Dean estava preparando o café da manhã junto com Amy e Castiel, o anjo não parava de olhar para Dean mas o caçador já estava acostumado com isso, Castiel sempre foi assim.   
Depois do café da manhã, Gabriel fez questão de apresentar seus filhos aos demais moradores do Bunker, os meninos logo se identificaram com Amy e Castiel e passaram a tarde conversando.   
A noite enquanto Gabriel e Sam conversavam um pouco, Gabriel recebe um aviso do céu, seu pai estava chamando-o.


End file.
